


Les Élyséens

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Je taggue les personnages au fur et à mesure de la révélation de leur identité, M/M, Multi, Personnages empruntés à d'autres fics, Pour laisser planer le mystère, Tel un feuilletoniste du XIXe, crossover entre fanfics du même fandom, doubles dimensionnels, multivers, superband, univers parallèles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Face à une menace d'ampleur inimaginable menaçant de balayer le multivers entier, une scientifique décide de recruter une équipe de la dernière chance en assemblant des politiciens français de plusieurs réalités parallèles.Disclaimer : une partie conséquente des personnages sont empruntés à d'autres auteurices, cf les notes de fin de fic pour les crédits.[FIC COMPLÈTE] (enfin)





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où notre histoire commence.  
> Musique d'ambiance : [Pruit Igoe and Prophecies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0RKpmjjpLQ)

Une épaisse couche de suie recouvrait toutes les surfaces de la pièce. Des particules de charbon descendaient lentement dans les rayons de soleil qui entraient par les fenêtres ouest, venant doucement s’ajouter à la couche déjà en place. A l’extérieur, on pouvait entendre les bruits étouffés d’une ville, mais dans le bâtiment, tout était calme.

Un brusque courant d’air surgi de nulle part vint brusquement troubler la pièce figée. Le silence fut brisé par un bourdonnement grave qui monta immédiatement dans les aigus, jusqu’à sortir du champ de l’ouïe humaine. Un flash lumineux éclaira les murs d'une lumière crue, et soudain une femme se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce. Une quinte de toux la saisit, déclenchée par la suie qui s’était détachée des parois. Pliée en deux, elle remonta sur son visage le foulard qui pendait à son cou. Peu à peu, sa toux s’atténua. Lentement elle se redressa, parcourut la pièce du regard. Son regard s’attarda sur  le trou béant entre la pièce et le couloir adjacent, les boiseries et le plâtre du mur déchiquetés, et sur les traces manifestes de l'incendie qui avait brièvement fait rage dans la pièce. « Enfer. Trop tard ici aussi ? » Elle fit quelque pas en direction du bureau massif, faisant s’élever encore plus de suie depuis la moquette. Elle plongea la main dans son manteau de cuir, en ressortit un instrument d’apparence complexe. Le tenant dans une main, elle régla de l’autre quelques molettes et regarda se modifier le tracé d’une courbe et des chiffres sur l’écran. Elle bougea lentement l’appareil dans les airs, comme si elle cherchait à obtenir une meilleure réception sur un téléphone. Finalement, elle posa l’appareil sur le bureau avec un soupir. Elle sortit un carnet, griffonna quelques chiffres dedans, resoupira. « Cinquante-trois. Je n’ai plus le choix... ». Elle rangea le carnet et son appareil de mesure, sortit un second appareil. Elle appuya sur un interrupteur, le bourdonnement grave se fit entendre à nouveau, le vent se leva, et d’un coup elle ne fut plus là.

 Là où son carnet et son appareil avaient déplacé la suie sur le bureau, on pouvait lire sur le sous-main « ...ALAIS DE L’ÉLYS... » et en dessous « ...ÉSIDENT DE LA RÉP... ». Mais dans la pièce à nouveau silencieuse, la suie recommença lentement à se déposer, obscurcissant peu à peu les mots et effaçant toute trace du passage de la femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myyyyystérieux.
> 
> Pour une fois c'est une fic où je sais où je vais. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre de l'écrire mais ça devrait pas être trop long, je prévois ~~14~~ un nombre indéterminé (mais plus grand que 14) de chapitres relativement courts.
> 
> EDIT 2018-01-23 : This is taking forever and I regret everything.  
> EDIT 2018-03-04 : Fini ! Je posterai l'épilogue dans le courant de la semaine. En attendant je rajoute des chansons d'ambiance pour chaque chapitre.


	2. Si par une nuit d'hiver une voyageuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Almost Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4PKzz81m5c)

Vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre et d'un manteau noir, Emmanuel descend d'un pas pressé la rue Saint-Jacques. Il est engoncé dans son manteau et emmitouflé dans son écharpe pour résister au froid de cette nuit de janvier, mais surtout il est plongé dans ses pensées. Il réagence dans la tête les différents éléments de la communication qu'il doit donner à Paris 8 la semaine prochaine, sur l'influence de la Commune sur la pensée politique de Clémenceau. Il veut être certain de son enchaînement avant de demander son avis à Manuel. Le Conseil d'Administration de l'Université s'est éternisé. Jean-Luc s'opposait catégoriquement au transfert à la ComUE de la compétence de détermination et collecte des frais d'inscription. Emmanuel avait la majorité du Conseil pour lui et il aurait pu passer en force, mais il a préféré tenter de convaincre l'éternel insatisfait. Il a parlé sans discontinuer pendant des heures. En vain. Jean-Luc est resté sourd à tous ses arguments mesurés, et Emmanuel a finalement dû imposer sa décision, se montrant une fois encore sec et cassant malgré sa volonté.

Il était près de minuit quand le Conseil s'est fini. Le temps qu'il repasse dans son bureau, qu'il rassemble ses affaires, retrouve le tome des pièces de Schiller qu'il a promis de prêter à Najat le lendemain et qui s'était dissimulé sous son brouillon de réforme des procédures de recrutement des professeurs, il était presque une heure, et de la neige avait commencé à tomber. Entre l'horaire tardif et les températures glaciales, les rues sont quasi-désertes et Emmanuel n'a pas jugé utile d'accorder plus d'attention que cela à son environnement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voit pas, alors qu'il dépasse le square André Lefèvre, une silhouette drapée dans un manteau de cuir fatigué qui sort de l'embrasure d'une porte de la rue de la Parcheminerie où elle patientait en tentant tant bien que mal de s'abriter du froid.

Le contact d'une main sur son épaule le sort de ses pensées, qui avaient dérivé de sa communication au visage de Manuel. Il ne s'alarme pas, il est tellement souvent perdu dans ses pensées qu'il a pris l'habitude d'être alpagué ainsi par des collègues qui ont une question urgente à lui poser. Il se retourne, s'attendant à voir Manuel, Édouard, voire Jean-Luc qui vient lui dire qu'il a enfin compris, qui sait ? Mais la personne qui se tient devant lui n'est aucune de celle-ci. C'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît, et à la fois ce n'est pas elle. Jamais elle n'aurait porté ce genre de manteau, cet accoutrement de baroudeur. Et surtout, son visage, ses yeux, montrent une lassitude qui n'a rien à voir avec la personne qu'il connaît. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

« Emmanuel... J'ai besoin de votre aide. Le monde entier en a besoin.  
\- Pardon ? Vous êtes... enfin, vous n'êtes pas...  
\- Je peux tout expliquer. Mais pas ici. Il faut encore que j'aille chercher plusieurs personnes. Je vous en supplie, venez avec moi. Il y a plus en jeu que vous n'avez jamais pu imaginer. »

Il est heureux de sa vie de président d'université, mais il a toujours su qu'il était destiné à davantage. Il pense brièvement à Manuel, son visage, la douceur de sa peau. La vie qu'il a prévu de passer tranquillement à ses côtés. Il hésite. Mais elle le regarde, et il y a une telle urgence dans ses yeux... Il hoche la tête, et ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de quand à quand il faudrait partir, ce qu'il devrait emporter, ce à quoi il doit s'attendre, mais elle ne comprend pas, pense qu'il a accepté, et elle s'approche de lui, appuie sur le bouton d'un appareil et le prend dans ses bras, il se laisse faire, décontenancé et pensant qu'elle a besoin de réconfort. Il entend un bourdonnement dans les aigus et soudain il n'y a plus que la neige qui tombe dans la rue Saint-Jacques déserte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai dû réécrire deux fois le début, j'avais fermé l'onglet accidentellement T_T.
> 
> Toujours plein de mystère, mais un personnage de plus...
> 
> J'ai réécrit un peu la fin pour que ça colle plus à l'idée que je me faisais du personnage.


	3. La Fin des Jeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un recrutement de plus.  
> Musique d'ambiance : [Darling Darling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lujj9if007o)

Elle regarde son portable. Pas de message. Elle réalise qu'elle vient de le regarder machinalement 3 fois en l'espace de 5 minutes. Elle soupire. Cette réunion s'éternise. Elle n'en peut plus, des bureaux politiques pour brasser du vent. Encore une matinée de perdue à écouter des vieux hommes blancs en cravate pontifier, pour constater que décidément, le parti est en fâcheuse posture, coincé entre LREM et le FN, triangulé par les deux formations qui le rendent de moins en moins pertinent.

"Enfin, ça pourrait être pire, on pourrait être au PS", comme le dit la vieille blague sans cesse ressassée dans les locaux de la rue de Vaugirard. Elle regarde son portable. Pas de message. Elle resoupire. Son esprit dérive vers une forêt, la sensation d'un arc dans ses mains, le plaisir de la chasse... Ça va bientôt faire six mois que les seconds jeux ont pris place. La dernière chose excitante qui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Elle balaie la pièce du regard. Ils ont tous décidé de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le pays entier, d'ailleurs. Une sorte d'amnésie collective, un voile pudiquement jeté sur le fait que quelques semaines durant, ils ont tous vécus plus intensément que pendant 50 ans de carrière politique. Ils s'en satisfont. Elle jette un regard à Jean-François. Lui au moins on comprend qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en parler, il a probablement été au sommet de sa carrière dans cette réalité virtuelle, avant de vivre un des événements les plus traumatiques possibles. Mais Nicolas, par exemple ? Il a l'air d'avoir adoré pouvoir déchaîner ses pulsions dans la forêt virtuelle, avant de tranquillement remettre son costume et de ne plus rien en évoquer. Mais lui au moins il a une forme de pouvoir dans la réalité. Elle... Elle est là pour faire de la figuration. On l'a gentiment laissé participer aux primaires (et encore, "gentiment", il faut le dire vite, elle a dû batailler pour qu'ils acceptent de la laisser collecter ses signatures, histoire de donner l'illusion de ne pas être trop une bande de machos rétrogrades), mais pas question d'aller plus loin, pas question de traduire ça par des responsabilités effectives au bureau. Et depuis qu'elle a perdu sa circo, elle n'a plus aucune responsabilité réelle. Elle s'étiole. Elle les laisse l'enterrer. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter ça ? 

Elle regarde son portable. Pas de message. Najat lui manque. Dans la forêt, quelque chose s'était tissé entre elles. Quelque chose qui n'a pas pu résister à cette grise réalité, aux divisions politiques, au poids des conventions. Dans la forêt elles étaient infiniment plus libres. Il y avait bien des caméras, mais une caméra ne voit pas tout, et des mains qui se frôlent, des fronts qui s'appuient l'un sur l'autre, des joues qui se touchent, peuvent échapper à l’œil froid et voyeur d'une caméra. Mais ici, la surveillance est bien plus pesante que quelques caméras éparses entre les arbres. Ici le panopticon ne vous lâche pas, et toute sortie des clous, toute connivence avec l'ennemi politique est sévèrement réprimée. Toujours pas de message. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle a besoin d'une pause, sinon elle va lancer sa bouteille de Cristalline dans le visage de Baroin, pour effacer son sourire fat et satisfait. Elle se lêve, sort de la pièce. Le couloir est désert. La rue de Vaugirard tourne au ralenti depuis un an et demi.

Elle entre dans les toilettes, ouvre le robinet, se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Elle inspire profondément. Elle contemple son reflet dans le miroir. BORDEL DE... Elle pivote brusquement, attrape la main qui allait se poser sur son épaule. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas été prévenus que vous étiez dans l'immeuble ? Et si vous me répondez en citant de la poésie je vous en colle une.  
\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, Nathalie. J'ai besoin de vous. C'est crucial. Les enjeux sont énormes. Je peux vous expliquer, mais pas ici."

Elle regarde l'intruse du regard. Ce manteau, ce regard... Elle a l'air de sortir tout droit d'une forêt virtuelle.

"Ce sera dangereux ?  
\- Oui, hélas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je...  
\- J'en suis. Allons-y. Où que ce soit. Le plus tôt possible."  
Est-ce un sourire qu'elle perçoit brièvement sur le visage de la femme ? En tout cas elle s'approche d'elle, la prend dans ses bras dans un mouvement qui lui rappelle brièvement Najat, touche à un bouton, et soudain, elles ne sont plus là. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, je réalise que j'ai un peu trop de chapitres introductifs à la suite dans lesquels il ne se passe pas grand chose, je vais peut-être revoir ma structure pour avoir une narration moins linéaire...


	4. Sous des cieux étrangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on rencontre enfin tout le monde.  
> Musique d'ambiance : [If I had a heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBAzlNJonO8)

Emmanuel se réveilla en sursaut. Une migraine carabinée lui vrillait l'occiput. Où était-il ? Il balaya la pièce du regard, malgré l'impression que tout mouvement des yeux suffisait à lui donner envie de vomir, et de percevoir chaque photon comme un grain de sable le long de son nerf optique. Le plafond était haut, avec des moulures. Deux doubles portes, elles aussi pourvues de moulures. Un rideau épais qui devait masquer une fenêtre. La lumière venait d'appliques électriques éclairant le plafond. Il y avait un bureau, style Louis XV, apprécia-t-il, mais il était repoussé dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait aussi le lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé, un lit de camp sommaire muni d'un drap rêche et d'une couverture grise. Il jurait avec le style de la pièce.

Précautionneusement, il se redressa, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression de vouloir exploser. Il y avait un lavabo dans une armoire ouverte en face de lui. Il se leva lentement pour aller au lavabo, sa bouche était complètement desséchée. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le lavabo et observa son visage dans le miroir qui le surplombait. Son reflet avait les traits creusés, des cernes profonds sous les yeux. Il portait toujours son costume bleu. Alors qu'il scrutait ses yeux injectés de sang, le passé lui revint par flash. La voyageuse qui l'avait abordé dans la rue, sa supplication de l'aider, son affirmation que le monde entier en dépendait, sa propre acceptation. Comment ne pas accéder à une telle requête ?

Les souvenirs se bousculaient désormais. La voyageuse qui le prend dans ses bras, le bourdonnement de son appareil, sa brève crainte d'être tombé dans un piège, et la sensation atroce de basculer de façon impossible, pendant un instant à peine mais qui semble durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce retrouver ailleurs, définitivement ailleurs, irrémédiablement ailleurs. La voyageuse qui s'écarte alors qu'il est pris d'un haut-le-cœur irrépressible et qu'il vomit sur le sol, plié en deux. La douleur qui vrille son crâne, dont celle qu'il ressent actuellement n'est qu'un pâle écho. La main de la voyageuse sur son épaule. "Désolé, c'est toujours comme ça la première fois.". Elle le guide jusqu'à un lit, il se laisse faire, incapable de réfléchir, la douleur dans sa tête au centre de son être. "Il faut dormir quelques heures, ça va mieux après. Je te laisse un cachet de scopolamine et un verre d'eau, je dois aller chercher les autres."

Il tourne le robinet, mais rien n'en sort. Il se retourne. Au pied du lit, un verre d'eau et un cachet sur une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Il y retourne lentement. Il prend le cachet, l'observe d'un œil méfiant. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Mais en même temps, a-t-il quelque chose à perdre ? Il avale le cachet. Sa bouche parcheminée accueille avec délice les quelques gorgées d'eau tiède. Il lui en faudrait davantage, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait boire son volume en eau. Il se rassied sur le lit quelques minutes, laisse ses pensées vagabonder le temps que le cachet puisse faire un peu effet. Dans quoi s'est-il embarqué ? Même pour lui, accepter de suivre une étrangère - eût-elle un visage familier - est imprudent. Il pense à Manuel. Il le couvrirait d'insultes, s'il était au courant. Mais il ne l'est pas. Emmanuel est seul ici, et d'une perverse façon, cela lui plaît. Son mal de tête semble refluer, la scolo... spoco... le cachet doit commencer à faire effet. Il est temps d'aller explorer son environnement.

 

Il commence par soulever le rideau devant la fenêtre, histoire de juger discrètement de l'environnement. Il en est pour ses frais : en guise de fenêtre, il n'y a qu'un mur de parpaing. Il tente alors l'une des deux portes. Elle donne sur un couloir désert. Quelques portes qu'il ouvre discrètement, qui donnent sur d'autres pièces désertes. Les fenêtres sont toutes murées. Les mêmes lampes murales qui éclairent toutes les pièces, certaines équipées de lits de camp similaires au sien, d'autres juste du sempiternel bureau d'époque, parfois renversé au sol. Enfin, un escalier, et en haut, un bruit indistinct de conversation. Il monte sans faire de bruit. La conversation se fait plus nette, de l'autre côté d'une porte entrebâillée. Il s'approche à pas de loup.

"...anchement, boire c'est le seul truc qui fait vraiment de l'effet. La scopolamine a un effet initial, mais c'est la réhydratation qui fait partir dans la durée le mal de tête.  
\- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Passez-moi une bouteille, voulez-vous ?  
\- Et voilà."

Une des voix lui parait familière. Pas celle de la voyageuse, non, une voix masculine. Mais il n'arrive pas à savoir où est-ce qu'il l'a entendue. Il n'a pas entendu la voix de la voyageuse pour le moment. Les personnes de l'autre côté de cette porte ont l'air d'avoir vécu la même expérience de lui et de parler de choses anodines. Doit-il prendre des précautions avant d'ouvrir la porte, ou peut-il rentrer dans la pièce d'un air naturel ? Terrain ami ou ennemi ? Il soupire. Il a surtout envie de tester si davantage d'eau peut atténuer son mal de tête, pour le moment. S'il doit se battre, il pourra toujours faire appel à ses capacités en temps voulu. Il pousse la porte.

De l'autre côté, une grande salle. Les fenêtres sont murées ici aussi. Une grande table en occupe le centre, surplombée d'un anneau de néons. Autour de la table, des chaises, sur lesquelles une demie douzaine de personnes sont installées de façon informelle. Deux femmes, une jeune et une entre-deux âges. Nulle trace de la voyageuse. Quatre hommes. Un petit à l'air innocent, un petit à l'air nerveux enveloppé dans des fourrures, et les deux autres, qu'il connaît bien. Déjà il y a Manuel. Avec un air encore plus dur et fatigué que celui qu'il lui connaît habituellement. Et le dernier... Le dernier, c'est lui. Lui assis sur une chaise, tourné de trois-quarts, qui se regarde avec le même air interdit qu'il doit arborer depuis le pas de la porte. Il se détaille. Il a vraiment la même tête, la même coupe de cheveux. Il n'y a qu'une différence. La personne sur la chaise porte un costume trois-pièces bleu sombre, alors que lui-même est vêtu de son costume en spandex bleu ciel, frappé sur la poitrine des deux aiguilles qui sont le symbole connu à travers toute la France du Maître des Horloges. Le regard de son double est fixé sur lui. Le sien sur son double. Les autres alternent entre eux deux, constatent l'identité de leurs visages.

Il doit faire quelque chose pour briser le moment, alors il s'éclaircit la gorge et sort l'introduction la plus miteuse de sa carrière : "Euh, bonjour, Emmanuel Macron, je n'aurais rien non plus contre une bouteille d'eau".

 

 


	5. Huis clos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une table et des interactions.  
> Musique d'ambiance : [Psycho Killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O52jAYa4Pm8)

Il ne dit rien. Il les observe. Comme toujours. Il reste dans son coin, il se fait discret, et il regarde comment les autres interagissent. On l'oublie facilement, ça a été sa force pendant longtemps. Il note qui prend la parole, qui dirige la conversation, qui coupe la parole à qui. Les voir tous est saisissant. Pour de multiples raisons. Les deux Emmanuel, déjà. La preuve indéniable que ce n'est pas une farce, une manipulation subtile pour l'amener à se démasquer. Avec le premier, il était déjà difficile de croire que le Président de la République s'amuserait à s'impliquer dans des stratagèmes élaborés pour confondre des criminels, mais l'arrivée du second dans une combinaison de plongée bleu ciel a balayé les derniers doutes qu'il pouvait avoir. Une infinité d'Emmanuel Macron. Il considère cette éventualité, mais le plus brièvement possible. Il est certaines pensées qui peuvent vous faire sombrer dans la folie pour peu que vous les examiniez trop longtemps.

Deux Emmanuel Macron donc, tenons-nous en là. Il continue son tour de table. Nathalie Kosciusko-Morizet. S'ils ont été réunis sur un critère, ce n'est pas la famille politique. Il l'examine du coin de l’œil. Ne pas montrer aux gens qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Elle a l'air normal, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Elle a une posture politique relativement proche de celle d'Emmanuel, pourraient-ils avoir été réunis sur une certaine forme de centrisme ? Ça lui déplairait d'être considéré comme centriste, mais il faut bien avouer que malgré ses propositions à la dernière présidentielle, il n'a pas été le plus radical des Frondeurs. Mais cette hypothèse du dénominateur commun centriste est balayé par la présence du suivant autour de la table.

Nicolas Sarkozy. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'excite sur son téléphone, en râlant sur l'absence de réseau. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le Sarkozy auquel il est habitué. Déjà, il porte un épais manteau de fourrure, comme un apparatchik russe. Et il y a quelque chose de différent en lui. Une façon de se comporter, en dessous de la surface des tics et des tournures de langage, qui est profondément autre. Il a deux chiens endormis à ses pieds, aussi, pour peu qu'il puisse en juger. Est-ce que son Sarkozy avait des chiens ? Pas autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais il n'a jamais été très au fait de la vie de Sarkozy.

Une troisième personne de droite, ensuite. Une femme aux cheveux blancs, l'air fatiguée et effacé. Entrée dans l'arène politique malgré elle, durant la dernière campagne présidentielle. C'est peut-être la plus inattendue, celle dont le lien à la politique est le plus ténu, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Que fait cette galloise dans cette galère ?

Et enfin, il y a Manuel Valls. Dans des habits démodés et fortement usés. Mais sinon, le même comportement brusque et colérique que le Valls qu'il connaissait. Et c'est bien là le plus perturbant. Ce Valls n'aurait-il pas pu être plus éloigné du sien ? Le plus éloigné possible ? Voire ne pas être là, idéalement ? Il n'est jamais bon de voir ressurgir un fantôme, et s'il ne s'était pas autant entraîné, son trouble serait visible. Manuel Valls. S'il y a bien une personne qui a hanté ses nuits, c'est lui.

"Un Président d'Université ?  
Un éclat de voix dans la conversation jusqu'alors discrète entre les deux Macron. Visiblement, celui en combinaison de plongée n'arrive pas à croire l'autre. Il n'aurait pas parié que l'interaction irait dans ce sens là, pour le coup. Costume Trois-Pièces a l'air vexé.  
\- Excuse-moi de n'être que Président de la Sorbonne ! Tu fais quoi, toi ?  
Leur éclat de voix à attiré l'attention des autres, et c'est dans un silence attentif que Combinaison de Plongée répond sur un ton des plus naturels :  
\- Super-héros, ça ne se voit pas ?  
Le silence s’appesantit, coloré d'une touche d'incrédulité et d'un soupçon de décontenance. Costume de Plongée soupire.  
\- Je vois. Vous avez tous un verre ? Regardez-le bien...  
Son regard dérive vers le verre d'eau à côté de lui. Et donc ?

Le verre n'est plus là. Un tintement ramène son attention au centre de la pièce. Combinaison de plongée est debout sur la table, six verres entre les mains. Les autres sont aussi en train de regarder là où visiblement ils avaient leur verre, incrédules.

Intéressant. Auraient-ils été recrutés sur leurs particularités ? Mais quelle est la particularité d'un professeur d'université ? Ou d'une femme de politicien discrédité ? Et pourquoi les rassembler dans une version murée du Palais de l’Élysée ?

Manuel s'approche de lui. Visiblement il aurait préféré reprendre sa conversation avec Macron Universitaire, comme avant l'entrée de Action Macron dans la pièce, mais pas de chance, ces deux là n'ont d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Et donc il vient le voir lui. Il tente de garder un visage impassible, mais il enfonce ses ongles dans la paume de sa main ses jointures blanchissant derrière son dos.

"Benoît. Puis-je te demander à quoi ressemble ton monde ? Il me semble essentiel d'obtenir le maximum d'information pour tenter d'éclaircir notre situation.  
\- Oh. Eh bien... C'est difficile dans savoir à quoi ressemble ton propre monde, quelles sont les similarités et les différences, ce qui est trivial et ce qu'il convient de souligner. Je ne suis pas un super-héros ni un universitaire, déjà. Je suis un homme politique, appartenant au Parti Socialiste, Emmanuel Macron est devenu président" Un haussement de sourcil de Valls à cette nouvelle. Inattendue ? "Je ne sais pas, mon monde semble ordinaire par rapport à l'aperçu qu'on vient juste avoir d'Emmanuel...  
  
Et dans sa tête, une pensée qui tourne en boucle, tandis qu'il garde son masque pour parler à Valls : "Je t'ai tué une fois et je peux te tuer encore. Je t'ai tué une fois et je peux te tuer encore, je t'ai tué une fois...", sa main crispée sur le long clou rouillé qu'il a extrait du mur de la pièce où il s'est réveillé avant de venir se mêler aux autres.

Un vent agite soudain la pièce, et un bourdonnement montant dans les aigus commence à retentir, lui épargnant de donner le change plus longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, mon compte de chapitre va être tout bouleversé, je suis en train de remanier largment la façon dont je présente les personnages.
> 
> On va retourner un peu du côté des persos de droite dans le prochain chapitre, parce qu'il reste quelques mystères de leur côté. Sans compter qu'il serait temps de savoir qui les as rassemblé et pourquoi (teeeaasing)


	6. Passé et révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on en apprend davantage sur le passé de la Voyageuse.  
> Musique d'ambiance : [Diamonds and Rust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MSwBM_CbyY)

Elle est de retour. Les traits tirés, ses cheveux natés plaqués contre son crâne, son manteau de cuir comme une carapace protectrice autour d'elle. Elle a l'air épuisée, mais contrairement à moi et aux autres, elle n'est pas prise de nausées à l'arrivée. L'habitude je suppose. Le corps doit s'accoutumer. Elle promène son regard autour de la salle.

« Vous êtes tous là. Bien. Bien. Vous avez fait les présentations ? »

Elle prend un air dégagé, mais je vois qu'elle chancelle légèrement. Elle n'est pas aussi peu affectée par le voyage qu'elle veut nous le faire croire. Dans une autre vie, dans un autre univers, il y a de ça des dizaines d'années, j'ai juré de tout faire pour cette femme. Et je l'ai fait, bien que ça n'ai pas été de la façon que je l'aurai cru. Pas de vie excitante, pas de courses-poursuites et de fusillades, non, mon serment à moi s'est traduit par une vie morne et désespérante, des années à m'engluer dans une routine abrutissante, en partageant la vie d'un homme que je méprisais. J'ai douté. Tant de fois. Mais un serment reste un serment, et je crois toujours en la Cause, malgré tout. J'ai juré de tout faire pour cette femme ; ou pour son double d'un autre univers, mais quand vous n'avez pas vu l'original depuis plus de 30 ans, vous êtes heureuse quel que soit l’ersatz que l'on vous propose.

Je vois ses phalanges blanchir alors qu'elle s'agrippe à la table pour rester debout et ne pas s'effondrer, et ça me sort brusquement du fil de mes pensées. Je me lève et je vais récupérer un verre aux pieds du Macron en grenouillère bleu ciel. Il me jette un regard mais ne dit rien. Je vais le remplir à la fontaine à eau. Les autres m'ignorent. Une femme âgée qui fait le service, rien d'important. Ils gardent leur attention fixée sur elle, la forçant à rester dans son rôle de cheffe sans faille. Je lui apporte le verre d'eau. J'interromps la tirade sur le thème de "Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous ai rassemblés ici ce soir" dans laquelle elle s'était lancée, en lui disant simplement "Christiane" et en lui tendant le verre. Elle me jette un regard reconnaissant. Je m'assied à la table à quelques chaises de distance, tournée vers elle. Elle ne s'est pas interrompue, elle a été interrompue. Elle n'a pas été vue comme faible et ayant besoin d'aide, mais comme recevant naturellement de l'assistance et du dévouement. Ces choses comptent, pour établir une dynamique de pouvoir. Elle a l'avantage d'être celle qui nous a rassemblés ici, celle avec de la connaissance et des capacités, mais elle est aussi une femme, noire, de 60 ans. J'ai rajouté quelques cartes dans son jeu pour qu'ils ne contestent pas immédiatement son autorité, qu'ils ne cherchent pas à avoir le contrôle du déroulement des événements.

Christiane semble avoir saisi ça. Elle finit son verre, enlève son manteau et le pose sur le dossier de sa chaise, et s'asseoit. Elle ne se relance pas dans sa tirade, elle attend juste. Un à un, ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà assis viennent prendre place autour de la table. Ce n'est que quand ils sont tous là qu'elle reprend la parole.  
« Comme je le disais, je vous remercie d'avoir toutes et tous accepté de venir avec moi, malgré la quasi-totale absence d'informations et d'explications que je vous ai donné sur le moment. Il me semblait plus simple de vous expliquer les choses à toutes et tous d'un coup plutôt que de rentrer dans une conversation avec chacun ou chacune, et surtout de le faire une fois que l'expérience du voyage inter-dimensionnel et la rencontre des autres vous aurait donné quelques preuves de ce que j'avance, afin que je ne passe pas simplement pour avoir perdu la raison. » Son regard parcourt l'ensemble de la table, s'arrêtant brièvement sur chaque personne. Tout le monde l'écoute attentivement. Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, je l'encourage d'un hochement de tête à continuer.  
« Mon nom est Christiane Taubira. J'étais, non, je suis une physicienne travaillant sur les énergies exotiques. Je vous épargne les détails scientifiques, mais le laboratoire dans lequel je menais mes recherches a découvert une source d'énergie unique en son genre, localisée sur Terre, et plus précisément au niveau de l'Élysée. Le phénomène était inexplicable selon les théories modélisant l'Univers que nous avions. Nous avons négocié pendant longtemps avec le gouvernement pour pouvoir travailler et effectuer des mesures au plus près de la source d'énergie, puis nous avons pris encore plus de temps pour construire des appareils adéquats pour effectuer des mesures, récolter des données, échafauder des théories, les voir s'effondrer devant les nouvelles données, et recommencer, encore et encore.» Elle boit une gorgée d'eau. « Finalement, nous avons découvert que la source d'énergie, le Nexus comme nous l'avions appelé, n'était pas présente dans notre univers. C'était une sorte de reflet, ou d'intersection dans notre plan de réalité d'un objet présent dans un autre univers. Ça nous a encore pris davantage d'années, mais nous avons réussi à construire un appareil qui pouvait utiliser la source d'énergie et sa nature multi-dimensionnelle pour voyager entre les mondes.

C'était incroyable. Le voyage entre les mondes ne pouvait pas s'effectuer pour des quantités de matières gigantesques, ça n'a pas changé l'économie et la géopolitique de notre monde parce qu'il n'était pas possible de se lancer dans du colonialisme ou une mondialisation interdimensionnelle à grande échelle, mais notre représentation du monde en a été totalement changée. Des civilisation complètement différentes nous devenaient accessibles, voire des univers où les lois de la physique étaient différentes. Notre projet de recherche est devenu massif, des chercheurs et chercheuses de toutes les disciplines sont venues se joindre à nous. Nous avons commencé à mener des expériences transdimensionnelles et à échanger avec des chercheurs des différentes dimensions. C'était incroyablement excitant. Nous avons notamment découvert deux informations cruciales durant cette période : la localisation de l'univers du Nexus originel, et le fait que les humains avaient à des degrés variables une affinité, une attirance pour le Nexus. Le Nexus originel est situé au niveau de l'Elysée dans son univers, et en conséquence, tous ses reflets aussi. Et l'affinité des humains pour le Nexus pousse certaines personnes à vouloir résider à l'Elysée. Dans la majeure partie des univers que nous avons rencontré, ça se traduit par des gens qui se présentent pour devenir Président. Et plus généralement, ça pousse les gens à approuver un système républicain et présidentiel.

Ces informations étaient passionnantes en ce qu'elles révélaient comment la structure physique de l'univers et les structures des sociétés humaines étaient entrelacées bien plus finement que ce l'on pensait. C'était un champ d'étude scientifique passionnant, mélant physique fondamentale et sociologie. Mais hélas, un des chercheurs avec qui nous collaborions ne l'a pas considéré de cet œil là. Il s'appelle Lorenzaccio Deutsch. C'est un brillant chercheur en physique lui aussi, et il a considéré que s'il lui était possible de modifier la position du Nexus originel, il pouvait modifier dans le multivers tout entier l'organisation des sociétés humaines. Et hélas, il est monarchiste. Dieu merci, le Nexus originel n'est pas manipulable facilement, il est hautement énergétique et dangereux pour la vie humaine. Mais Lorenzaccio a modifié un de nos appareil de voyage transdimensionnel, pour lui permettre non plus d'utiliser l'énergie des Nexus pour changer d'univers, mais carrément d'extraire le Nexus d'un univers et de le stocker. Une fois qu'il aura assez de nexus, il pourra utiliser leur énergie pour contrer celle de l'originel, le manipuler, et le déplacer à Versailles comme il en a l'intention. »

Un moment de flottement. C'est beaucoup d'informations à assimiler d'un coup. D'informations et de remises en question de notre vision du fonctionnement du monde. Une source d'énergie à l’Élysée qui permet de se déplacer à travers les mondes mais risque de causer la restauration de la monarchie ? C'est... inattendu. Mais je serai mal placé pour juger cela impossible. Je sais mieux que la plupart des gens que les apparences peuvent être des plus trompeuses. Qu'une femme effacée d'un politicien de droite peut en fait être une agente sous couverture depuis 30 ans, travaillant pour un service secret féministe et gauchiste. Qu'elle peut avoir toute sa vie fait semblant d'être une bourgeoise galloise alors qu'elle a grandi à la Courneuve. Alors un Nexus multidimensionnel, pourquoi pas ? Surtout si c'est Christiane Taubira elle-même qui me certifie que l'information est exacte. Peut-être devrais-je me méfier davantage. Parce que là aussi, ce n'est pas parce que les apparences sont celle de "ma" Taubira, que la réalité profonde derrière est la même. Mais j'aurai du mal à ne pas faire confiance à ce visage. Ma vie s'est construite autour, n'en déplaise à François et à ses sourcils iconiques. Reste à savoir si les autres vont accepter sans discuter ces informations où s'il va falloir les convaincre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis passé brutalement à une narration à la première personne. C'était pas volontaire mais je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant, et la flemme de tout réécrire.


	7. Tactique et stratégies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [The Woods](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFPwh35CTLg)

Je brise le silence pensif qui s'est installé. On n'a pas toute la vie, si toute cette histoire est vraie. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, exactement ? Et pourquoi nous spécifiquement, d'ailleurs, si vous pouviez choisir parmi une infinité de personnes ?"

Les regards se tournent vers moi. Je les regarde en retour. Ne pas leur laisser voir une quelconque faiblesse. Ce qui implique de ne pas s'attarder sur le visage d'Emmanuel. D'aucun des deux. Le revoir comme ça, alors que je l'avais cru perdu à jamais à son exil dans la zone. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même personne, son dédoublement suffit à le prouver. Mais néanmoins. Il s'agit quand même du visage aimé, de celui pour lequel je me suis mis à genoux devant Hollande.

"Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter Lorenzaccio seule. Grâce à la signature énergétique laissée par sa machine, je peux suivre approximativement dans quel univers il se rend. Mais approximativement seulement. Je n'ai pas pu l’empêcher de récupérer un grand nombre de nexus déjà. Il est proche de son but, et il est surtout désormais trop puissant. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à mener l'assaut sur l'univers qui lui sert de camp de base. Et quand à pourquoi vous en particulier, deux raisons : il me fallait des personnes avec une sensibilité au Nexus, qui supporterait plus facilement le voyage. C'est une caractéristique mesurable, sur laquelle j'ai fait une première sélection. La seconde sélection consistait à ne choisir que des personnes attachées à la République, qui accepterait de se battre pour la préserver. Je n'ai pu vous observer que brièvement avant de vous approcher, mais je ne pense pas m'être trompée. Enfin, vous avez vécu dans des environnements difficiles qui devraient vous rendre aptes à vous battre et à affronter les rudes conditions de notre combat."

Un environnement difficile, en effet. Les luttes politiques entre la Garde et la Ligue ont été sans merci. Les émeutes de la famine de 2005. Je me demande comment sont les univers d'où viennent les autres. Une radioactivité plus élevé que dans le mien ? Une répartition différente des arrondissements entre la Ligue et la Garde ? Une Faction qui a réussi à remplacer totalement la Garde ? J'ai entendu un des Emmanuels dire qu'il présidait la Sorbonne. Est-ce que dans son monde, c'est tout ce qui a été épargné par la guerre nucléaire ? J'ai temps de questions. Mais je dois me montrer méfiants. Je ne sais pas si les relations et les alliances sont les mêmes d'un univers à l'autre.

La lieutenante de Sarkozy, quel que soit son nom, prend la parole. "Je suppose que ce Lorenzaccio a des alliés. Comment savoir à qui nous pouvons faire confiance, si nous rencontrons des gens ? Si par exemple il a des alliés qui sont des... doubles de personnes que nous connaissons ?"

Je vois qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions que moi. Intéressant. Mais hélas, "Christiane" répond à côté. 

"Le plan est d'aller se mesurer à Lorenzaccio sur son terrain, dans son univers d'élection. Nous irons au plus près de sa signature énergétique, une fois que nous serons sur place, vous pourrez considérer tout le monde comme hostile. Il a des partisans, toute une clique de royalistes qu'il a pu rassembler, mais il est hautement improbable que parmi eux se trouvent de vos doubles. Même à l'échelle d'un univers, les acolytes de Lorenzaccio sont peu nombreux, donc les risques statistiques sont très faibles. Nous devons trouver la machine de Lorenzaccio, qui sera très probablement sur lui, mais dont je peux de toute façon tracer la signature énergétique. Dans le meilleur des cas nous pouvons nous en emparer, et je peux la détruire en environnement contrôlé. Plus probablement, il nous faudra la détruire sur place pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer à exécuter son plan.

Je suis désolée, mais le temps presse. Vous sélectionner et vous recruter tous et toutes a nécessité plus de temps que ce que j'aurais voulu, et nous jouons contre la montre. Je peux continuer à répondre à vos questions, mais il nous faudrait nous équiper et nous lancer à l'attaque d'ici quelques heures."

"On peut peut-être vérifier que maintenant que l'on sait à quoi s'attendre, tout le monde est d'accord pour se lancer là-dedans ?" J'ai parlé brusquement, je sens que mon visage s'est fermé. Cette femme est venue nous supplier de l'aider, elle nous apprend maintenant que l'on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour empêcher une catastrophe dont elle est responsable, et elle trouve qu'on prend trop de temps pour considérer la situation. Quelle arrogance. 

Ses yeux sautent d'une personne attablée à l'autre. "Euh... Oui, bien sûr. J'ai conscience que ce que vous annonce et ce que je vous demande est énorme, mais les enjeux sont plus immenses encore. Êtes-vous tous d'accord pour participer à cette mission ? Je comprends si ce n'est pas le cas." 

C'est la femme aux cheveux blancs qui répond en premier, de façon très formelle.  
"J'ai compris les enjeux et les objectifs de cette mission et je l'accepte."  
La lieutenante de Sarkozy, ensuite : "Totalement partante."  
Sarkozy lui-même : "Pas d'problème, Mme Taubira. J'm'attendais pas à me retrouver un jour à faire équipe avec vous, mais Guaino et moi on va pas laisser un idiot d'historien ruiner mes chances de red'venir président. On vous suit."  
C'est à moi ensuite. "Je n'ai qu'une parole, et je ferais ce qui doit être fait". Et surtout, je pourrais parler avec Emmanuel. C'est d'ailleurs à celui avec des pouvoirs magiques de parler.  
"J'ai toujours été au service de la France. De toutes les Frances. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je refuserai le combat contre l'obscurantisme. J'en suis".  
Je constate que sa propension au lyrisme ne se dément pas d'un univers à l'autre. Je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras à nouveau. Le second Emmanuel ouvre la bouche, la referme. "Je dois dire que je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire. Je suis Président d'Université. Le combat, la violence, ce ne me sont pas des éléments familiers. En même temps, je suis farouchement attaché à la démocratie, et je suis prêt à jouer mon rôle pour la défendre. Si rôle idoine je peux avoir." L'autre Emmanuel lui pose la main sur le bras. "Je peux te former. Nous avons le même potentiel".  
Christiane reprend la parole "Nous avons vraiment besoin du plus de monde possible, même si vous n'êtes pas familier avec les combats." Emmanuel l'Universitaire hoche la tête. Emmanuel le Super-Héros lui sourit, de ce sourire éclatant. Le maniement des armes ne m'est pas étranger, je pourrais aussi aider Emmanuel à s'y former, me donnant l'occasion d'être proche d'eux. Il ne reste que Benoît qui doit répondre. Il a un curieux sourire alors qu'il répond "Oh, j'en suis, définitivement."

"C'est décidé, donc. Je vous propose de partir dans ..." Elle consulte la montre à son poignet "Trois heures. D'ici là je peux vous montrer l'armurerie, et chacun et chacune d'entre vous peux faire ce qu'il ou elle veut, personnellement je vais dormir un peu.  
\- J'ai une question avant, quand même. Si par malheur quelque chose se passe mal et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose durant la mission, comment on rentre chez nous ?" C'est la lieutenante de Sarkozy qui a parlé, et sa question a jeté un froid.  
\- Je n'ai qu'un appareil de Poutou-Arthaud - la machine qui me permet de voyager entre les mondes, je veux dire. Il faudra que vous le récupériez sur moi pour effectuer le voyage si je ... si je ne suis plus en état de le manipuler. Je le réglerai sur les coordonnées de cet univers. Et je laisserai ici la liste des coordonnées à entrer pour atteindre vos univers respectifs. Ça vous convient ?" Son interlocutrice hoche la tête. La Voyageuse se lève, nous l'imitons. Nous la suivons dans le couloir.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que l'Élysée est muré, dans cet univers ?, demande-je.  
Nous descendons un escalier.  
\- Une épidémie a ravagé ce monde. Des créatures inhumaines rodent à l'extérieur. Ce monde est mort, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi comme base arrière."  
Je me demande silencieusement si elle a une seule chose positive à nous annoncer. Nous arrivons devant une porte épaisse, qu'elle déverouille d'une clef qu'elle porte sur elle. Derrière la porte, une armurerie, effectivement, ainsi qu'un stand de tir. J'observe les stocks de l'armurerie. Des armes de poing de différents calibres, un certain nombre de modèles qui me sont inconnus. Le développement technologique a été plus loin ici que dans mon monde. Intéressant. Il y a aussi des épées, des battes, divers types d'armes tranchantes et contondantes. je soupèse un colt python, que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de manipuler. Il a l'air bien entretenu. Je fais tourner le barillet. Impeccable. Je repère une boîte de munitions, charge l'arme, vérifie que la sûreté est en place, attrape un holster adapté et et range l'arme dedans. J'enfile le holster, avant de remettre ma veste. Je rajoute quelques munitions dans les emplacements prévus pour. Parfait. Je soupèse ensuite une batte, en aluminium visiblement. Son équilibre est bon. J'aurais voulu en avoir une comme ça quand je faisais le coup de poing contre la faction, plus jeune. Quoi d'autre ? Il me faut une arme blanche, et courte, pour plus de maniabilité en combat rapproché, mais il ne semble pas y en avoir nombre ici. Je prend ce que je trouve, faute de mieux. Je prends une poignée de balles en plus pour m'entraîner un peu sur le stand de tir.

Les deux Emmanuels y sont déjà. L'un expliquant à l'autre la bonne posture pour viser et tirer au pistolet. Je m'approche et  je regarde. Leurs corps se touchent alors qu'il se glisse derrière lui pour ajuster la position de son bras. Je déglutis avec difficulté. BAM ! Le coup de feu résonne dans l'espace confiné. L'acouphène résonne dans mes oreilles, compagnon habituel de tout utilisation d'une arme à feu. Je m'approche encore.  
"Pas mal, mais ne bloque pas ta respiration au moment de tirer, le tir doit accompagner ton expiration."  
Ils ne me prêtent pas attention. Ils ont enfilé des sortes de cache-oreilles. Et ne m'entendent même pas.  
"Oh pardon Borderline, tu disais quelque chose ?"  
Borderline ? Je suppose que c'est sous ce nom qu'il me connaît.  
"Juste... La respiration... Il ne faut pas la retenir."  
Je me sens ridicule. Et ça me rend furieux. Contre moi-même, contre eux de ne pas m'avoir écouté la première fois, contre tout le monde. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ces gamins, et eux ne m'écoutent même pas.  
"Oubliez. Vous vous débrouillez très bien." Je m'éloigne à grands pas. Ce ne sont pas mon Emmanuel. Il est toujours coincé dans la Zone, pendant que je perds mon temps ici. Je ferai mieux de rendre mon séjour utile. Si je peux m'arranger pour ramener quelques unes de ces armes futuristes, je pourrais assurer un avantage définitif à la Ligue face à la Faction et à la Garde. Assez perdu de temps.


	8. Entre chiens et loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=)

Il aurait dû dire non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout du multivers ? Les gens vont devenir royalistes, et alors ? Déjà, c'est pas le pire sens qu'il peut trouver au mot royaliste, de son point de vue, et puis il est à la retraite, non ? Il n'en veut plus de l'Elysée, il veut passer plus de temps avec Carla et avec les enfants, il veut avoir du temps pour faire des joggings avec sa meute, il veut gagner de l'argent et en profiter sur un bateau. C'est ce qu'il se dit, en suivant Taubira et les autres gauchos jusqu'à l'arsenal.

Il n'avait aucune raison de s'embarquer dans cette histoire. Aucune si ce n'était une petite voix intérieure qui lui disait que quand même, ne plus jamais pouvoir redevenir Président, si jamais finalement peut-être qu'éventuellement il en avait envie, ce serait quand même dommage. Et puis ça ferait peut-être plaisir à la meute de voir d'autres univers, avec peut-être des lapins avec un goût différent à chasser. Et puis cette petite satisfaction de voir que quand la République est littéralement en danger, c'est lui qu'on vient chercher. Lui et pas l'autre cinglé de Fillon et ses délires de France Chrétienne Immuable. Mais quand même, il aurait dû rester à la maison avec Carla et regarder _The Voice_. 

Enfin bon, maintenant il est là, avec les plus aventureux de la meute. Il grattouille Guaino entre les deux oreilles, une habitude pour le rassurer. Le vieux mâle grogne son approbation. Ça ne l'étonne pas de voir plusieurs gauchistes ici, il a toujours été facile de les convaincre avec un grand discours qu'il fallait aller la fleur au fusil sauver le monde. Il est plus surpris de voir NKM et Pénélope Fillon. Nathalie est ambitieuse, mais dans le rôle il aurait plus vu Rachida, plus du genre à monter au créneau et à distribuer les marrons, comme la fois dans l'ascenseur avec Hortefeux. Il sourit en y repensant, alors qu'ils descendent un escalier et que Taubira explique quelque chose à propos de zombies. Il se demande si la meute aimerait aller chasser des zombies. Faut voir si c'est comestible. Peut-être s'ils ont le temps une fois le multivers sauvé. Penelope Fillon, c'est étonnant aussi. Il l'a toujours vue comme effacée derrière son Croisé de mari, dévouée à sa carrière et à ses intérêts à lui. Le cliché de la femme au foyer, si conforme aux idéaux de François. Visiblement, pas dans tous les univers. Il se rapproche de Nathalie alors que Taubira déverouille une porte blindée.

"Nathalie, j'm'attendais pas à t'trouver là.  
\- Ah bon Nicolas, et tu t'attendais à trouver qui ? Baroin ? Wauquiez ? Le Maire ?  
Il ne s'attendait pas à la virulence de sa réponse. Il n'a jamais été proche de Nathalie, mais une telle intensité, il l'aurait remarquée.  
\- J'm'attendais à trouver personne des Républicains. Ce genre d'aventure collective g'néralement on les laisse à l'autre bord.  
\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ?  
La question le prends de cours.  
\- Je... j'm'ennuyais. La distraction était bienvenue.  
Elle le considère, de la surprise dans les yeux. Oreille Déchirée choisit ce moment pour glisser son museau sous la main de son chef de meute et bailler, dévoilant l'intégralité de sa machoire. Les yeux de Nathalie s'écarquille, mais elle ne réagit pas davantage.  
\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas exactement les personnes que nous connaissons dans nos univers respectifs."  
Il hoche la tête et la suit vers un des racks d'armes qui tapissent la pièce dans laquelle ils sont rentrés. Il la regarde tester un arc, puis se saisir d'une arme à feu automatique. Effectivement, pas les mêmes personnes. Il s'approche d'un présentoir, Oreille Déchirée et Guaino sur ses talons.  
"On prend quoi mes tout beaux ? Y'a pas grand chose pour vous ici, j'en ai peur. Peut-être que je peux vous trouver un kevlar pour chien ou autre, mais j'suis pas sûr. J'vais chercher, vous inquiétez pas."  
Il promène sa main sur les couteaux du présentoir pendant qu'il parle aux canidés. Celui-là. Bon poids en main, bon équilibre, parfait. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre. Nathalie s'approche, deux mitrailleuses en bandoulière.  
"Juste un couteau ?  
\- C'est avec ça que je suis le plus à l'aise.  
Deux détonations interrompent leur conversation. Ils se retournent. Sur le stand de tir, les Macrons, avec Valls qui s'approche d'eux d'un pas décidé. Mais aussi, de l'autre côté du pas de tir, Penelope. C'est elle qui a la position de tir qui semble la plus professionnelle. Alors que Macron explique laborieusement à son double comment ajuster sa position, Penelope Fillon tire cinq coups, méthodiquement, sans surprise, sans émotion, sans hésitation. Cinq coups qui forment quasiment un unique trou sur sa cible. Sans changer d'expression elle fait tomber au sol le chargeur du pistolet et en enclenche un autre dans la crosse. Il s'approche d'elle, précautionneusement. « Pénélope. »  
« M. Sarkozy.  
La conversation semble mal engagée.  
\- J'savais pas que vous vous y connaissiez en armes à feu.  
\- N'avez-vous pas écouté les explications de Chris... de Mme Taubira ? Je ne suis pas la Penelope Fillon que vous avez connue.  
Elle jette un coup d'œil à Oreille Déchirée et Guaino.  
\- Et de toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas non plus le Nicolas Sarkozy que j'ai connu.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas quelques r'ssemblances. On est de la même famille politique, faut qu'on s'serre les coudes entre réalistes, et qu'on laisse pas les rêveurs faire n'importe quoi.  
Elle le regarde, plus longuement.  
\- M. Sarkozy... J'entends ce que vous me dites, mais vraiment, vous pensez qu'on en sait assez pour pouvoir décider de ce qu'il faut faire ?  
\- Globalement non, faut qu'on écoute Taubira pour le moment. Mais si y'a des moments où on doit prendre des décisions sous la pression, je laisserai pas les gauchistes brandir des idéaux. Je tiens à rentrer chez moi et à revoir ma famille, moi.  
\- Bien sûr. Moi aussi. François... Il me manque déjà.  
Il garde un silence poli en réponse à cette affirmation. Puis, avant que le blanc ne s'éternise :  
\- J'peux vous demander où est-ce que vous avez appris à tirer comme ça ? C'est impressionnant.  
\- Le Pays de Galles est relativement dangereux dans mon univers. Je savais manipuler une arme avant mon mariage. C'est une habitude qui revient vite.  
Il se demande si dans son monde à elle c'est elle qui est une chasseuse fanatique et François l'homme au foyer. Ce serait amusant. Un sourire lui monte aux lèvres. Mais il est temps de mettre fin à cette conversation. Il a eu l'assurance qu'il voulait de pouvoir compter sur elle en cas de coup dur, et de plus elle se révèle une alliée bien plus capable que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Cependant, si elle reste polie, elle ne laisse pas pour autant la conversation aller plus profond que des échanges superficiels.  
« Bon entraînement Pénélope, je vais voir si je peux trouver de l'équipement K-9 pour Guaino et Oreille-Déchirée.  
\- Guaino ?  
\- Oh. Non, c'est un nom que j'lui ai donné parce qu'il rit pareil. Mais il est beaucoup plus gentil qu'le vrai. Hein que t'es plus gentil ? Hein ? Hein ?  
Elle a l'air vraiment décontenancé cette fois. C'est toujours le cas quand les gens le voient avec la meute. C'est surprenant quand même que les gens comprennent pas qu'on puisse passer du bon temps avec des loups. Pourquoi avec des chiens mais pas avec des loups ? Il se relève et époussette son pantalon.  
\- À tout à l'heure Pénélope. »

Il ressort du stand de tir. Faut vraiment qu'il trouve de l'équipement K-9. Il s'approche de Nathalie, en train d'inspecter une de ses mitrailleuses.  
« Nathalie, j'vais aller chercher des équipements pour les loups, tu veux v'nir explorer avec moi ?  
\- Non je ... oh tu sais quoi ? Ouais ok, allons y. Mais tu me racontes pour quoi tu es accompagné par deux loups. C'est courant dans ton univers ? Les loups comme animaux domestiques ?  
\- Attends, t'as vu Taubira ? J'veux lui d'mander si y'a d'autres endroits où chercher pour l'équipement de protection. Rah, elle a dû aller faire sa sieste. Pas la France qui se lève tôt ça. Bon, on va trouver. Si c'est comme l’Élysée dans mon univers en tous cas.  
\- Oublie pas que tu dois me raconter les loups.  
\- Oui, oui et tu me raconteras pour la mitrailleuse. »

Ils sortent de la pièce et se dirigent vers le poste des gardes. L'arsenal était une mesure d'urgence de l'Elysée, en cas d'attaque massive et imprévue, mais dans son fonctionnement de tous les jours, l'Elysée est protégé par des militaires disposant d'une casemate avec de l'équipement, notamment des gilets pare-balles et du matériel pour une brigade canine. C'est vers là qu'ils se dirigent. En chemin, Sarkozy expose sa présidence, puis le mandat de François Hollande, sa troisième candidature à la présidentielle, la victoire de Fillon à la Primaire, son accident de la route, sa rencontre avec les loups, son pacte de non-agression avec Fillon et le quotidien de sa vie avec sa nouvelle famille. C'est surtout sur ce dernier point que Nathalie lui pose des questions, interloquée que la cohabitation entre sa meute et sa famille humaine se passe si bien. Il mentionne que le seul problème a été qu'au début son plus jeune croyait qu'il fallait se comporter comme dans un épisode de _Teen Wolf_ et qu'il a fallu lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de loups-garous impliqués. « Ce gamin, je l'adore, mais il vit totalement dans un monde imaginaire. Les préoccupations réelles comme la chasse au lapin et le contact avec les élus locaux, ça lui passe totalement au dessus ! »  
Alors que Nathalie s'apprête à expliquer comment elle a obtenu ses compétences en survie et combat, ils arrivent à l'entrée de la casemate. Un grognement se fait entendre à l'intérieur. Les deux se regardent silencieusement. Guaino et Oreille Déchirée sentent la tension et se mettent en position d'attaque. Nicolas sort son couteau pendant que Nathalie enlève la sécurité de sa mitrailleuse en articulant silencieusement "Zombie ?". Sarkozy hausse les épaules avant de rabattre son capuchon en peau de loup sur son crâne et d'abaisser son centre de gravité. NKM se positionne à côté de la porte, la mitrailleuse prête à tirer. Elle pivote brusquement dans l'ouverture, braquant son arme sur l'intérieur de la pièce, qu'elle balaye du canon.

Manuel Valls se tient là, en train d'entasser des armes de poing dans un sac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet on a eu le point de vue de tous les personnages. Je sais pas encore comment je vais alterner entre eux pour la suite de l'histoire, ça va être au feeling je pense.


	9. Emmanuel / Emmanuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Someday my prince will come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wd--YgSCfA)  
> Dernière pizza avant les hostilités.

Manuel s'éloigne, et il le regarde partir avec un pincement au cœur. Ce Manuel ressemble tellement à qui Manuel était au début de leur relation. Il semble constamment à vif, blessé par les ténèbres qu'il abrite en lui sans savoir comment s'en débarasser. Il l'attire comme Manuel l'attirait au début de leur relation, avec ce mélange d'envie et de peur. Mais en même temps, il sait que leur relation n'était pas saine à l'époque. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour ce nouveau Manuel, c'est de ne pas céder au jeu de la séduction comme il l'a fait à l'époque. Il y a un an, mais ça parait une éternité. Même hier paraît il y a une éternité. De l'Université à l’Élysée... Quand reverra-t-il son cher bureau ? Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là. Il a hésité à dire à Christiane qu'elle devait se tromper, qu'elle avait dû prendre la mauvaise personne, qu'il était un Président d'Université ordinaire, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces histoires de violence, d'infiltration, de... multivers. Mais quelque part sa fierté s'est rebellé. Il devait faire bonne figure, quelles que soient les circonstances adverses. Pour lui-même, pour son image, un relent de virilité macho, il dirait bien que c'est Manuel qui lui a transmise, mais il sait qu'il était déjà comme ça bien avant de le rencontrer. Il est Emmanuel Macron et il ne se défausse jamais. Toujours aller de l'avant.

Il n’empêche, il sent bien qu'il est largement au delà de sa zone de confort. Il a une arme à feu dans les mains, bon sang ! Il la jetterai bien le plus loin possible de lui, mais attentif, à ses côtés, l'encourageant à viser la cible en face, il y a... lui-même. Il ne peut pas se décevoir, quand même ? Surtout quand il présente si bien, un héros de bande dessinée, la mâchoire carrée, sanglé dans son costume bleu ciel qui met en valeur ses yeux. Si seulement il était celui-là, le héros de ses rêveries d'enfance, Super-Manu comme il s'était surnommé, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la crosse de l'arme et tire une balle de plus, tentant de ne pas tressaillir sous le recul de l'arme.

« Impeccable. Tu es excellent. »

Le compliment le réchauffe, même s'il sait qu'à sa place il aurait dit de même quoi qu'il ait fait. N'a-t-il pas toujours professé la bienveillance.

« Merci Emmanuel.  
\- Je t'en prie Emmanuel. »

Un sourire complice, devant la blague qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de faire.

« Tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les armes à feu en situation de combat. N'oublie pas de prendre le temps de viser, et compte les balles pour penser à recharger à temps. Tu veux probablement avoir une barre de fer ou équivalent si tes adversaires arrivent à s'approcher alors que tu es à court de balles. Je ne te recommande pas les armes blanches, c'est peu ragoûtant. »

Il acquiesce, perdu dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ils se ressemblent, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que le perçoivent les autres ? Son alter ego lui semble plus grand, plus sûr de lui, plus imposant.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait avec les verres tout à l'heure ? Tu as vraiment des super-pouvoirs ? »  
Il rit d'un rire posé qui lui semble plus grave que le sien d'un octave.  
« Un seul. Les méta-humains avec plus d'un super-pouvoir sont extrêmement rares dans mon monde.  
\- C'est... Dans le mien les super-pouvoirs appartiennent au domaine de la fiction.  
\- Ils restent rare dans le mien, et n'ont pas toujours existé. Ce n'est qu'à partir de 1916 qu'ils ont commencé à se développer.  
\- 1916 ?  
\- La première exposition massive d'humains à la radioactivité, durant la Grande Guerre. Les travaux de Marie Skłodowska. »  
Il reste silencieux un moment. Dans son monde la radioactivité ne provoque que des cancers et des courses aux armements. Quel gâchis. En parlant ils sont revenus aux râteliers d'armes, où son double lui choisit un solide pied de biche. Il aurait pu devenir un super-héros. Il ne s'en remet toujours pas.

« En quoi consiste exactement ton pouvoir ?  
\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours. Non je plaisante. Je peux figer le temps. D'où mon pseudonyme. Le Maître des Horloges.  
\- Wow. Ça rend ma connaissance approfondie des relations de pouvoirs durant la IIIe République tout de suite moins impressionnante. »  
Il rit gentiment une fois de plus.  
\- Je dois dire que pour moi des capacités à retenir des connaissances scolaires sont un super-pouvoir encore plus impressionnant que le mien.  
Il est vraiment d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, songe-t-il.  
\- J'ai faim. Ça te dirait d'aller voir si on peut trouver une cuisine ? Avec un peu de chance on trouvera même...  
\- Des cordons bleus !, complète-t-il au vol.  
\- Exactement. »  
Il aime vraiment sa propre compagnie.

Ils partent explorer les alentours, continuant tout naturellement leur discussion. Ils trouvent une cuisine, mais hélas pas de cordons bleus. Ils se contentent de pizzas surgelées, trouvées dans un congélateur immense. Ils mangent dans la cuisine, assis sur le plan de travail, oublieux du monde autour d'eux. Leur discussion passe trop vite, et bientôt une sonnerie leur rappelle qu'il est temps de retrouver les autres et de se lancer dans la bataille.


	10. Derniers préparatifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Built for this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giSU6OtCM8k&feature=youtu.be&t=21s)

Elle a la détente chatouilleuse avec ces histoires de zombies, et elle manque de transformer Manuel Valls en passoire. Bordel. On n'est pas dans une forêt virtuelle ici, les morts sont bien réelles. Encore que... Elle n'a pas de preuve qu'elle n'est pas encore dans une itération des Jeux de la Présidence... Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que ? Elle sort cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'est pas impossible mais toutes ces personnes qui ressemble à ses collègues sans les être, ce serait une supercherie très élaborée. Et puis ça ne lui sert à rien de supposer ça tant qu'elle n'a pas de certitudes. D'ici là elle considère que la mort ici est définitive. Et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mitrailler un Manuel Valls supposément de son côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »  
Il les dévisage, sans répondre tout d'abord. Un air coupable passe fugitivement sur son visage, avant que sa maîtrise de lui-même ne reprenne le dessus. Mais ils l'ont vu. Il l'ont littéralement pris la main dans le sac. Il se redresse.  
« Je m'équipe pour le combat à venir, comme chacun d'entre nous.  
\- En foutant 10 flingues dans un sac ? Z'allez faire quoi Manuel, assommer les gens avec ? C'est pas comm'ça qu'ça s'utilise, vous savez.  
\- Et si vous vous occupiez de votre propre préparation au combat ? Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant vous, encore moins à m'excuser. »  
Le loup de Sarkozy grogne soudain. L'antipathie ouverte de Valls envers Nicolas a fait brutalement monter la tension dans la pièce. Nathalie n'a pas l'intention d'être le dommage collatéral de leur étalage de testostérone. Elle donne un cran coup de crosse dans un des casiers métalliques. Le bruit soudain refocalise l'attention sur elle.  
« Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans le même camp, aux dernières nouvelles. On peut peut-être ne pas commencer à s'entre-tuer avant la vraie bataille. Manuel, vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, mais ne nous prenez pas trop pour des idiots. Nicolas, nous sommes venus pour chercher du matériel pour tes compagnons, occupons-nous de ça. »  
Sarkozy acquiesce, il pose même la main sur la tête de son loup pour l'apaiser. Valls la regarde, l'expression toujours sombre. Enfin, elle ne lui connaît que cette expression-là, ce n'est pas forcément significatif. Puis il hoche la tête, brusquement. « Entendu, madame...Kosciusko, c'est bien ça ? Entendu. » Toujours aussi raide, il ramasse son sac d'arme à feu et sort de la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Sarkozy et elle restent silencieux, ils écoutent ses pas s'éloigner. Puis Sarkozy brise le silence. « Eh bah. Il est t'jours aussi intense quel qu'soit l'univers. Bon, les t'nues K-9.» Ils en trouvent rapidement un assortiment dans un des casiers métalliques. Sarkozy commence à les faire essayer à ses loups en leur prodiguant forces encouragements. Nathalie l'observe, fascinée par ce Sarkozy qui paradoxalement semble bien plus apaisée que dans son univers grâce à la compagnie de deux prédateurs carnivores. Elle se demande comment ce Sarkozy aurait réagi dans la forêt virtuelle. Est-ce qu'il aurait été plus en phase avec son environnement forestier, ou bien est-ce que le fait d'être séparé de sa meute en plus de sa famille l'aurait rendu encore plus imprévisible et meurtrier ? Maintenant qu'elle a pensé à la forêt virtuelle, ses pensées dérivent vers Najat. Elle ne devrait pas. Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et Najat depuis le retour de la forêt, hélas. Et se contenter de tourner en rond ces pensées ici où elle ne peut rien faire pour améliorer les choses ne va aider en rien. Elle va se concentrer sur la tâche à l'œuvre et son environnement immédiat pour le moment, et pour Najat on verra quand elle sera revenue dans le même univers qu'elle.

Sarkozy est en train de faire essayer une troisième tenue à "Oreille Déchirée" (« Tu vois Nathalie, il est un peu fort au niveau des pattes avant, les t'nues classiques elles sont pas trop adaptées à sa morphologie ») quand une sonnerie retentit. Il est temps de retourner à la salle principale. Sarkozy grommelle, mais il finit d'ajuster les sangles autour du poitrail du loup et se relève. Ils font le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils ont fait à l'aller. La sonnerie retenti une seconde fois. Nathalie vérifie machinalement l'état de ses armes. Tout fonctionne, évidemment, rien n'a changé en une heure. Ils arrivent à la salle où Christiane leur a expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de leur présence ici. Ils sont les derniers sur place. Christiane les dévisage tous d'un air grave.

« Vous êtes tous et toutes prêtes et prêts ? Encore une fois, merci d'avoir accepté. Si vous êtes toutes et tous équipé⋅e⋅s, je vais nous transporter dans la base d'opération de Lorenzaccio. Rappelez-vous, notre objectif est idéalement de capturer sa machine de Poutou-Arthaud, sinon de la détruire sur place. Sitôt fait, on revient ici. On avance groupé⋅e⋅s, on ne s'éloigne pas les uns des autres, on met hors d'état de nuire tous les gens qu'on rencontre. C'est bon ? »

Un silence. « Allons-y. Rapprochez-vous tous et établissez un contact physique entre vous, on y va. »

Nathalie se rapproche du centre du cercle. Penelope Fillon lui tend la main, elle la prend. De l'autre, elle touche l'épaule de Sarkozy qui s'est accroupi pour enserrer ses deux loups. Penelope touche l'épaule de Taubira, qui pianote sur le clavier de sa machine. De l'autre côté de Taubira, Hamon a aussi sa main sur son épaule. De l'autre il touche l'épaule du « Maître des Horloges », qui lui tient la main de l'autre Macron. Valls s'est approché de lui, puis il est venu mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Taubira. Benoît s'est un peu écarté quand il s'est approché.

Un sifflement, un vent sorti de nulle part... Et ils restent au même endroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je traîne un peu à écrire... Je voulais faire un chapitre plus long à la base mais comme ça fait une semaine que ce bout là traîne dans mes brouillons autant publier déjà ça.


	11. D'un univers à l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [I don't want to be an emperor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vDk5pxcyFE)

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on n'a pas bougé ?  
\- Chut. Laissez-moi vérifier si... Ah, voilà."  
Christiane contrôle les indications affichées par l'écran de son appareil, effectue un réglage, relit à nouveau les indications.  
\- Nous avons bougé. Nous sommes toujours dans le Palais de l’Élysée, mais dans une autre dimension. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on reste sur place, mais visiblement, le QG de Lorenzaccio est ici. Je me suis basé sur la signature énergétique de son appareil, il ne doit pas être loin. On va explorer le Palais. On avance lentement et groupés, et on neutralise tous les gens que l'on rencontre. Allons-y."

Christiane avance vers la porte, l'entrebâille précautionneusement, jette un œil dans le couloir, puis ouvre la porte plus largement. Le reste du groupe lui emboîte le pas. Ils se retrouvent tous dans le couloir, à jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux dans toutes les directions. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre.

"Vous n'avez pas un moyen de localiser plus précisément où nous devons aller ? chuchote Penelope.  
\- Non. C'est déjà énorme d'avoir une certitude sur la dimension et autant de précision sur les coordonnées spatiales. Pour le reste il va falloir être extensifs. Mais vu les ambitions de Lorenzaccio, je suggère que nous commencions par les pièces d'apparat et liées à la Présidence."  
Penelope acquiesce silencieusement. Sarkozy s'approche de Christiane.  
"J'connais plutôt bien l’Élysée. J'peux nous faire faire le tour des pièces présidentielles.  
\- J'ai vécu dans une version de l’Élysée aussi, M. Sarkozy.  
\- Ouais mais est-c'qu'vous avez été Présidente ? Pasque moi, oui.  
Christiane soupire.  
\- Si ça vous amuse, allez-y. Je ne vois pas quel mal ça peut faire."

Sarkozy prend la tête du groupe, flanqué de ses deux loups. Christiane et Penelope derrière lui. Encore derrière, NKM et Benoît Hamon. Puis les deux Macrons, et enfin fermant la marche d'un air sombre, Valls.

"Pourquoi est-ce que l'Elysée était abandonné et disponible dans cet univers ? Encore des zombies ? demande à voix basse Nathalie.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais venue ici. Je découvre les lieux en même temps que vous."

Sarkozy ouvre une nouvelle porte, ils entrent dans une nouvelle pièce déserte. Il lève brusquement la main. Le groupe se fige. Sous la porte menant à la salle suivante, un rai de lumière.

"On fait quoi ?" articule silencieusement NKM en se rapprochant de Sarkozy, sa mitrailleuse en main. Christiane Taubira la retient par le bras. Elle pointe la mitrailleuse et secoue la tête fermement. NKM répond dans un murmure  
"Je ne vais tirer à vue, bon sang. Mais on ne sait pas combien de gens il y a là derrière. On a besoin de pouvoir les tenir en respect !"  
Christiane enlève sa main, l'air toujours désapprobateur.  
NKM lève les yeux au ciel. "Faut savoir ce que vous voulez. Vous nous avez pas recruté parce que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'ils nous invitent à prendre le thé !"  
Penelope intervient. "Elle a raison, Christiane. Il faut que nous soyons prêt à toutes les éventualités en ouvrant cette porte."  
Le Maître des Horloges n'y tient plus. "Je peux utiliser mon pouvoir, ouvrir la porte, voir qui est dans la pièce, et refermer la porte. Comme ça nous arrêterons de nous perdre en conjectures."  
Benoît Hamon le regarde. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne neutralisez pas les éventuels occupants dans ce cas ?"  
"Parce que ça demande du temps, et que j'ai une durée limitée d'utilisation de mon pouvoir. Je préfère le conserver pour d'éventuelles urgences.  
\- Et pour amuser la galerie avec de la prestidigitation avec des verres d'eau comme tout à l'heure, ajoute Nathalie."  
Le Maître des Horloges la fusille du regard.  
\- Ça suffit, tranche Christiane. Je suis ok pour ce plan. Mettons-le à exécution, et dites-nous ce que vous avez vu."

Le Maître des Horloges hoche la tête. Il s'approche de la porte, pose la main sur la poignée. Il la tourne jusqu'à sentir une légère résistance. Chaque seconde compte. Il active son pouvoir. Un calme souverain, tout à coup. Son monde personnel, le monde des heures volées. Il finit de tourner la poignée, ouvre la porte en grand, regarde la porte de l'autre côté. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Ça suffit. Il referme la porte, et laisse le temps s'écouler à nouveau.  
"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y !" Il retient son exaspération, se tourne vers Nathalie et soutient son regard.  
"C'est déjà fait, figurez-vous.  
\- Alors ? Penelope, concentrée sur la tâche, qui ignore les tensions qui vont montant dans le groupe depuis qu'ils se sentent vulnérables.  
\- Deux hommes en uniforme militaire. On peut les avoir sans peine.  
\- Vous pouviez voir toute la pièce ?  
\- Non, je suis resté du point de vue de la porte, il y avait un léger renfoncement...  
\- Est-ce que vous avez vu une autre porte ?  
\- Euh... Oui.  
\- Ouverte ou fermée ?  
L'interrogatoire de Penelope est méthodique.  
\- Fermée.  
\- Nicolas, Christiane, vous connaissez la pièce ? Est-ce que vous la connaissez avec plus d'une porte dans vos univers respectifs.  
Taubira et Sarkozy échangent un regard. Ils se concentrent.  
\- C'est l'salon des ambassadeurs... Non, y'a que deux portes.  
\- Oui, idem pour moi.  
\- Emmanuel est-ce que les deux hommes se regardaient ?  
\- Euh... Je crois oui...  
\- Vous le croyez ou vous êtes certains ?  
\- Y'en a un qui avait un livre, l'autre le regardait.  
\- Ok. On peut raisonnablement supposer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce et pas de visibilité d'une autre pièce. Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas des moyens de communications type talkie-walkie enclenchés. Il faut y aller, si on attend davantage la situation est susceptible d'avoir changé."

Penelope Fillon a pris le contrôle du groupe. Les autres se rangent à son commandement, il est clair qu'elle est la plus a même de gérer la situation. Sur ses indications, Valls et NKM se placent de part et d'autre de la porte, leurs armes bien en évidence. Elle ouvre la porte d'un coup, bondit dans la pièce, tenant en joue les deux hommes dedans, une arme dans chaque main. Valls et NKM s'engouffrent à sa suite, les deux militaires comprennent que la partie est perdu. Ils lêvent les mains pendant que le reste du groupe rentre dans la pièce. Penelope range ses armes, s'approche des militaires tenus en respect par le reste du groupe. Elle les déleste de leurs armes de poing, effectue une fouille rapide pour vérifier s'ils n'en ont pas d'autres, confisque leurs papiers et les téléphones portables massifs qu'elle trouve sur eux, puis s'éloigne d'un pas.

Sarkozy s'approche d'eux.  
"- Lorenzaccio Deutsch, il est où ?" Ses deux loups grognent en s'approchant des visages des hommes. Ils n'en mènent pas large.  
"Le... le salon doré. Il est dans le salon doré.  
\- Ben tiens. Un petit côté folie des grandeurs "

Une exclamation fait tourner la tête du Maître des Horloges, qui cesse de suivre l'interrogatoire des militaires par Sarkozy. Son alter ego universitaire s'est approché de Penelope Fillon qui feuilletait les papiers des gardes, et c'est lui qui vient de laisser échapper sa surprise. A l'intérieur de la couverture, les lettres "E" et "F" entrelacées font face à une francisque prise dans des fascines.  
"C'est le symbole de l’État Français et du Gouvernement de Vichy", explique l'universitaire. "Ça explique pourquoi l’Élysée est vide, il a été abandonné pendant la guerre.  
\- Nous aurions voyagé dans le temps ?  
\- Non, la machine ne permet pas ça. Par contre, nous sommes probablement dans un univers où Vichy est toujours l'Autorité en France en 2017..."


	12. Exploration, confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [9999999](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgVTmt6t3hg)

"-Mais alors, ces gamins, ce sont...  
\- Des miliciens, oui. C'est marqué sur leurs papiers. Des engagés volontaires, des nazillons trop contents de pouvoir montrer à la face du monde leur parcelle d'ignominie, de la porter en brassard et de parader avec.  
Les regards se sont faits durs dans le groupe. Affronter une bande de royalistes ça faisait folklorique, mais se rappeler qu'ils vont usuellement main dans la main avec les fascistes, ça ramène sur terre.  
\- Quelle horreur. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être de vivre dans un univers comme ça...  
\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble votre univers, Emmanuel, mais dans le mien, les nazis sont toujours là aussi. Ils ont troqué l'uniforme pour le polo, ils se sont fait plus discrets quelques années, mais ils n'ont pas disparu pour autant...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux, du coup ?  
Un silence.  
\- On les assomme, on les déshabille et on les attache avec leur vêtements.  
C'est Christiane qui a parlé. Penelope acquiesce, s'approche du premier milicien, et sans douceur l'assomme avec la crosse de son arme. NKM fait de même avec l'autre. Benoît et Nicolas se chargent de les mettre en sous-vêtements et de les attacher et bâillonner. Ils contemplent collectivement leur œuvre.

"Continuons. Nous savons où nous diriger. Nous devons mettre un terme à tout ça, et le plus vite sera le mieux."  
Le Maître des Horloges réitère son utilisation de son pouvoir, s'assure qu'il n'y à personne de l'autre côté de la porte, et ils rentrent dans le couloir qui jouxte la pièce. Ils progressent lentement dans le couloir, les sens en alerte. Benoît, qui était resté dans la pièce après les autres, rattrape le groupe. Les loups de Sarkozy le reniflent. Sarkozy se retourne vers lui, le contemple, mais ne dit rien et reprend sa marche vers l'avant. Ils arrivent à une nouvelle porte, nouvelle utilisation des pouvoirs du Maître des Horloges. Encore un couloir. Ils avancent dedans, quand une des portes sur le côté s'ouvre, et trois miliciens en sortent. Les deux groupes se figent. Une seconde de flottement, puis les mains des miliciens volent vers leurs ceintures et les armes qui y sont accrochées. Manuel Valls bondit en avant, sa batte brandie. L'arme écrase la main d'un milicien, qui pousse un glapissement étouffé. Le second a le temps d'amener sa main plus loin mais ne finit pas son mouvement avant que la masse de deux loups ne le renverse dans la pièce d'où il venait, avant  que des griffes labourant sa poitrine ne le dissuade de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le troisième referme sa main là où se trouve la crosse de son arme, mais elle ne rencontre que de l'air. Du coup de l'oeil il voir l'intrus vêtu de bleu ciel qui tient narquoisement son Sig Sauer dans la main, avant que la lame d'un couteau tenu par la femme blonde du groupe ne retienne de façon un peu plus impérieuse son attention.

Emmanuel l'universitaire a regardé ce déchaînement de violence avec stupéfaction et terreur. Dégainer lui-même une arme n'est pas du tout dans ses réflexes. Mais c'est justement parce que son attention n'est pas entièrement accaparé par l'affrontement immédiat qu'il voit au fond de pièce un autre milicien, qui a sorti un talkie-walkie et commence à parler rapidement dedans.  
« Attention ! » s'exclame-t-il en le pointant. « Emmanuel, arrête-le !  
\- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je puisse ... »

Un couteau qui vole et vient clouer la main du milicien au mur en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur interrompt l'explication dans laquelle le Maître des Horloges allait se lancer. Benoît Hamon suit d'un pas calme son couteau, bousculant en la contournant NKM dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il sort une arme à feu, tient en respect le milicien déjà immobilisé par le couteau rendant sa main solidaire des boiseries qui recouvrent le mur. Mais le mal est déjà fait. Dans le talkie-walkie, une voix demande des précisions sur le nombre des assaillants.

Un ange passe. En dehors de la voix grésillante qui sort de l'appareil de communication, la pièce est silencieuse. Un regard est échangé entre les membres du groupe, pendant que les regards des miliciens passent nerveusement de l'un à l'autre. Puis, froidement, Benoît tire une balle dans la tête du milicien devant lui. Le corps s'effondre. NKM pousse un soupir, puis lève sa mitrailleuse et fait de même. Valls les imite.

« Ils savent qu'on est là. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, on ne peut pas se permettre le luxe de risquer de devoir les ré-affronter indéfiniment.  
\- Mais, mais...  
\- C'était la manière la plus humaine de les éliminer. Ce sont des nazis, et l'enjeu est littéralement infini.  
\- Ça reste des humains !  
\- Qui sont prêts à nous tuer, et veulent détruire la démocratie dans une infinité de mondes. De toute façon c'est fait, on a vraiment le temps d'argumenter là-dessus maintenant ? »

Le claquement d'une porte et le bruit d'une cavalcade au loin démontre qu'effectivement, le temps leur est compté.

« On doit avancer, allez, go ! »  
Le groupe s'ébranle, avançant vers le salon doré. Des discussions brèves se nouent entre eux. La dynamique du groupe est changée par l'urgence de la situation et les morts qui viennent d'avoir lieu.

  
Entre les deux Macrons :  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché avec ton pouvoir le milicien de donner l'alerte ?  
\- Il n'y avait pas de passage entre lui et moi. Je ne peux pas toucher des gens pendant que j'utilise mon pouvoir, ce serait comme prendre un coup à la vitesse de la lumière. Je suis un héros, je ne tue pas les gens. »

Entre Hamon et Sarkozy :  
« Bons réflexes.  
\- J'ai un certain entraînement au lancer de couteau. Et assez peu de scrupules envers les nazis.  
\- J'ai vu ça, oui. Même les précédents.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, on ne peut pas prendre de risques.  
\- Oh j'remets pas ça en questions. J'suis juste surpris de voir un socialist' aussi pragmatique.  
\- J'ai eu un apprentissage à la dure de la nécessité du pragmatisme. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement une valeur de droite, pour être franc. »

Entre Christiane et Penelope :  
« J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement...  
\- On aurait pu les incapaciter. Leur couper les talons d'Achille ou leur briser les phalanges pour les rendre inapte au combat sans les tuer. Mais tu as recruté des personnes aptes au combat, tu devais t'attendre à ce que les choses se déroulent comme ça, non ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ça se passe dans l'autre sens, mais néanmoins, j'aurai souhaité qu'on trouve une meilleure résolution. Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie d'eux, sinon ?  
\- Notre objectif. Le fait que l'on accorde une valeur à la vie humaine et que l'on tue par nécessité et non par plaisir. Le fait de ne pas hiérarchiser les gens selon leur couleur de peau. Le fait qu'on s'oppose à eux pour ce qu'il font et l'uniforme qu'ils ont choisi, pas pour ce qu'ils sont. Sérieusement, Christiane, ça n'a jamais été l'usage de la violence qui ont tracé la ligne entre les fascistes et les républicains. Vous allez me dire que la Résistance avait tort ? »

Une nouvelle porte devant eux. Une volée de balles sorties de la mitrailleuse de NKM la déchiquette avant que le Maître des Horloges puisse proposer une observation discrète. Ils rentrent dans la salle de l'autre côté. Le salon doré. Dedans, un contingent de miliciens, et Lorenzaccio Deutsch en personne. Les groupes se toisent.


	13. Battle without honor or humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance sans surprise vu le titre du chapitre : [Battle without honor or humanity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzfv5WdVr2c)

Christiane observe la pièce. Le Salon Doré, une fois de plus. Évidemment. Sa confrontation finale avec Lorenzaccio ne pouvait se passer qu'ici. Là où se trouvaient la plupart des nexus, là où elle a ouvert le premier portail interdimensionnel, là où il a commencé sa quête insane de pouvoir. Là où tout a commencé, là où tout doit finir. L'univers apprécie ce genre de symétries. Elle observe la pièce, prêtant attention à la réalité de la pièce en plus de sa charge symbolique. Des sacs de sable devant les fenêtres, et mêlés à des meubles pour faire une barricade coupant la pièce en deux. Les traces immanquables de l'extraction d'un nexus par la technique brutale de Lorenzaccio. Le bureau de bois précieux renversé au sol, un pied manquant derrière lequel se tient Lorenzaccio. La tenture frappée de la francisque qui se déploie sur le mur du fond, flanquée de deux drapeaux marquées de la croix gammée. Les miliciens répartis dans la pièce, la tension palpable qui les rassemble dans une même communauté d'esprit. Lorenzaccio lui-même enfin, les traits marqués, des cernes profondes sous les yeux, et dans ses orbites creusées, la même flamme que toujours, la même détermination glacée, une volonté inébranlable qui le meut. À son poignet gauche, son engin de Poutou-Arthaud, sa machine à voyager entre les mondes, modifié par ses soins pour arracher les nexus et les emporter avec lui.

Elle réalise que Lorenzaccio la regarde aussi fixement qu'elle le regarde. Que voit-il en elle ? La mentor qu'il a trahie ? La scientifique naïve et idéaliste qu'il a manipulée pour arriver à ses fins ? Un fantôme de son passé ? Un obstacle à abattre ? Un regret ? Une dernière chance de rédemption ? Peu importe, après tout. Elle sait ce qu'elle voit elle. Une erreur qu'elle n'aurait pas dû commettre et qu'elle s'apprête à rectifier.

"C'est fini, Lorenzaccio."

Elle voulait le raisonner et lui laisser une chance de mettre fin à cette folie, mais elle n'en aura pas l'occasion. Ces quelques mots de sa bouche ont suffi à mettre fin à l'équilibre fragile qui régnait dans la pièce. Chaque personne a soudain braqué son arme. Les balles volent dans tous les sens. Elle s'écrase au sol, alors que son groupe s'éparpille dans toutes les directions, chacun prenant abri là où il peut.

"Éliminez-les !" hurle Lorenzaccio.

Elle roule sur le sol, se pelotonnant pour faire une cible plus petite. Elle entend des hurlements de douleur. Les miliciens ont l'avantage du nombre, mais ils ont l'air moins efficace. Moins d’entraînement, peut-être ? Seulement, le temps leur est compté. Les miliciens qui étaient derrière eux vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et s'ils se retrouvent pris entre deux feux, ils ne dureront pas. Et si Lorenzaccio s'échappe...

"Emmanuel, la machine, à son poignet !" crie-t-elle. Ils ont un avantage pour eux. Un super-pouvoir. Il suffit qu'il arrête le temps et récupère la machine, et ils peuvent battre en retraite victorieux.

Elle voit un loup passer au dessus d'elle, déchiqueter le poignet d'un milicien qui la visait. Elle sort un taser de son manteau de cuir, vise le milicien le plus proche qui s'est avancé en dehors de la barricade de fortune faite des plus belles pièces du mobilier national. Les barbillons quittent le corps de l'arme, l'arc électrique parcourt les deux fils, et dans un hurlement le milicien s'effondre. Une douleur au bras, soudain, une balle qui a déchiré sa chair. Le feu nourri des mitrailleuses de NKM empèche les miliciens de les viser comme ils voudraient, mais là, en plus un couteau lancé par Benoît explique pourquoi la balle n'a pas touché son buste plutôt que d'atteindre superficiellement son bras.

"Emmanuel, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ton pouvoir !  
Un panneau de bois épais, soudain matérialisé devant elle. Elle réalise que chaque membre de ses Élyséens, comme elle a appelé son équipe, est derrière un abri qui n'était pas là quand ils sont rentrés dans la pièce.   
\- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas l'atteindre sans tuer des miliciens !  
\- C'est ce qui se passe de toute façon !  
\- Pas de ma main ! Je ne tue pas !  
\- Oh bordel ! c'est pas le moment pour un principe aussi absolu !" crie soudainement Valls depuis son propre abri. "Voilà !" Il plonge la main dans sa besace, la ressort avec une grenade. Il la dégoupille, se met debout d'un bond et la lance par dessus la barricade. "Ils sont tous morts de toute façon, sauve en quelques uns et la machine !"

Debout comme cela, il fait une cible facile. Une rafale de balles l'atteint au ventre. La grenade retombe derrière la barricade. Un milicien hurle "Grenade !". Valls s'effondre. Lorenzaccio appuie sur un bouton de son extracteur de nexus. Christiane regrette tout. Le Maître des Horloges fige le temps.

Le silence à nouveau. Il sort de derrière le panneau de bois. Il marche rapidement jusqu'à Valls mais il constate qu'il ne peut rien pour lui. Les balles l'ont atteint, s'il tente de lui procurer des soins en temps figé, il ne fera que le blesser plus gravement. Il aurait dû activer son pouvoir à la seconde où la grenade a quitté la main de Valls. Il s'en veut. Il marche vers la barricade. Il prend le temps de tourner vers le plafond les balles sur son chemin, même si bouger des objets avec une telle inertie lui prend du temps. Il ne veut pas un second blessé. Il vérifie tout spécialement qu'aucune balle ne se dirige vers Emmanuel. Il escalade la barricade. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit toucher un milicien pour passer de l'autre côté. La grenade l'atteindra effectivement de toute façon. Il marche sur son bras, pour ne pas risquer de toucher un organe vital. La grenade. Elle a commencé à exploser, mais tout juste, une sphère d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il la ramasse, son inertie est énorme. Il la traîne jusqu'à une pile de sacs de sables dans un coin, la friction de l'inertie sur le temps figé lui demandant un effort considérable. Enfin il pose plusieurs sacs de sable dessus. Il espère que ça suffira à étouffer l'explosion. Bon, maintenant qu'il est là, autant récupérer ce pourquoi ils sont venus. Il se tourne vers Lorenzaccio. Il a un doit sur la machine même. S'il tente de lui prendre la machine, Il va le lui détruire, ainsi  que le bras sur lequel il a accroché la machine. Mais maintenant qu'il a franchi la barricade, il peut revenir en temps réel, l'assommer, repasser en temps figé, et faire de même pour neutraliser chacun des miliciens. C'est la meilleure solution. Il y a un risque qu'il ait mal neutralisé la grenade et qu'elle l'atteigne, cependant. Mais il est un héros, il peut prendre ce risque.

Il attrape une planche de bois au sol, va pour se positionner derrière Lorenzaccio pour pouvoir l'assommer quand il bute sur quelque chose qui l’empêche d'avancer. Un champ de force invisible ? Non, pas invisible, il peut voir un léger scintillement verdâtre formant une sphère autour de Lorenzaccio. Toujours est-il qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre. Que faire ? Il peut sentir son temps subjectif qui s'écoule, il a déjà passé trop de temps en temps figé. Bon sang. Il doit agir, se sortir de cette souricière. Il se positionne derrière un milicien, la planche de bois brandie.

 


	14. La débâcle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed me?
> 
> Musique d'ambiance : [For the Damaged - coda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Js-XbNj6Tk)

Il a a peine lancé la grenade par dessus la barricade qu'une rafale le touche. Comme toujours, il a été trop impulsif. Il s'effondre au sol. Le gilet pare-balles a arrêté une partie des balles, mais au moins deux l'on traversé, peut-être trois. La douleur est trop intense, il ne distingue pas les foyers individuels. Il lutte pour ne pas s'évanouir. Est-ce que c'est ici qu'il meurt ? Il s'est montré un chef décidé, capable de prendre des décisions dans le feu de l'action, et n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier pour la mission. Il en est fier, même si le prix à payer est celui-là. Emmanuel, les deux Emmanuels, ont pu constater quel genre d'homme il est.

Dans le brouillard de sa douleur, il entend des cris au loin. La bataille a l'air d'avoir changé d'orientation. "Go, go, go !" C'est la voix de NKM. Les siens montent à l'assaut. C'est bien. Son action aura été décisive. Si seulement il pouvait y survivre, ce serait parfait. Soudain, une présence à ses côtés. "Manuel, oh mon Dieu !" C'est la voix d'Emmanuel. C'est bien. Il sera à ses côtés pour la fin. Une douleur atroce l'arrache à sa torpeur ouaté. Ce petit con a appuyé en plein sur sa blessure ! Il faut croire que c'est le point commun entre tous les Emmanuel de tous les univers !

"Reste avec moi, Manuel ! Te laisse pas partir !"  
Il rouvre les yeux pour dire à Emmanuel de lui foutre la paix. Emmanuel est torse nu, la vision est plutôt agréable. Sa chemise est roulée en boule, c'est avec ça qu'il appuie sur les blessures de Manuel.  
Manuel ! Manuel, regarde-moi ! Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu maintiennes le tissu en place pour arrêter le saignement ! Tu peux faire ça Manuel ? Je vais essayer de te trouver un antidouleur et de quoi bander la plaie. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, Manuel, ok ? Tu me comprends ? C'est bien. C'est bien. Est-ce qu'il y a un équivalent de moi dans ton univers, Manuel ? Parce que moi j'ai un équivalent de toi dans le mien. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal et c'est une des choses que je regrette le plus au monde. Je l'admire énormément et il est une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, et j'ai failli ne jamais connaître ça parce que je préférais jouer avec lui et ne penser qu'à moi. Je ne vais pas faire cette erreur avec toi, Manuel. Je vais tout faire pour te sauver, au nom de mon Manuel.

Des lumières vives et des sons au fond de la pièce. Il voudrait voir ce qu'y s'y passe, mais Emmanuel est devant lui et lui bloque la vue. Il l'empêche de se concentrer avec son bavardage incessant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laisse pas tranquille ? Il a permis de remporter une victoire décisive, il devrait avoir le droit de se reposer un peu... Une ombre au dessus d'eux.  
"Quel spectacle touchant. Une véritable Florence Nightingale. Et dire que je pensais l'amour courtois disparu".  
Il ne connaît pas cette voix mais elle lui déplaît. Il fait un effort pour lever les yeux vers celui qui parle avec autant de sarcasme. C'est Lorenzaccio. Il tente d'étendre la main vers son arme, mais elle est trop loin de lui.  
"Oh, je vois qu'on a encore un peu de combativité en soi... T-t-t... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser votre petite cour des Miracles continuer à perturber mes plans. Mais vous tuer tous les deux ne ferait que motiver les autres. Alors faisons plutôt... ceci."  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emmanuel ne réagit pas ? Et les autres ? L'autre Emmanuel par exemple ? Ou Sarkozy avec ses loups ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est encore à lui de tout faire ? Il tente de se déplacer. La douleur lui déchire le ventre, remontant comme un éclair le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il n'a réussi à bouger que de quelques centimètres.

Des bruits sourds. Les autres ne sont pas loin, mais ils tapent du poing dans les airs. Sauf Valérie, qui tire à la mitrailleuse sur Lorenzaccio qui ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il finit de regler quelque chose sur sa machine, puis sa main s'abat sur l'épaule d'Emmanuel. Un sifflement se fait entendre, un vent se lève de nulle part, et Emmanuel et Lorenzaccio ne sont soudainement plus là. Une bande de gaze à moitié déroulée tombe entre les jambes de Manuel, les autres se précipitent soudain vers lui, et il s'évanouit pour de bon.


	15. Retraite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Exile Vilify](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Vg2YS-sFE)

C'est un désastre. Tout ce qu'elle a tenté de faire se solde par cet échec grotesque. Elle n'a aucun moyen d'arrêter Lorenzaccio, elle a un homme disparu avec lui et un autre dans un état critique, et tous les autres sont blessés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait réaliser ?

Une pression sur son épaule. C'est Penelope.  
« Christiane… Il faut que nous nous repliions, j'en ai peur. Manuel a besoin de soins intensifs, qu'on ne peut pas lui fournir ici.  
\- Oui... Oui, évidemment. Replions-nous... »

Ils se rassemblent autour de Manuel, établissent le contact entre eux, puis elle active son transporteur. La manœuvre se déroule dans un silence pesant. Elle les fait arriver dans un univers développé et actif, où la médecine est efficace et les hôpitaux publics correctement subventionnés. Elle avait prévu un point de repli comme ça mais elle espérait n'avoir jamais à s'en servir. Ils apparaissent directement dans un service d'urgences, et Manuel est immédiatement pris en charge. Elle retransporte tout le monde dans l'autre sens jusqu'à la version de l’Élysée qui lui sert de base arrière.

« Je vais tous et toutes vous renvoyer chez vous. Je vais commencer des recherches pour retrouver Emmanuel, et je renverrai Manuel quand il sera en état de retourner dans son univers. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir entraîné⋅e⋅s là-dedans…  
\- Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! NKM s'est redressée, furieuse, en entendant les paroles de Christiane.  
\- Je n'abandonnerai pas Emmanuel. Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra pour le retrouver, ajoute le Maître des Horloges, l'air sombre  
\- On va pas laisser c'te raclure de Lorenzaccio s'en sortir à si bon compte. On repense notre plan et on r'tourne le défoncer.  
\- Je suis d'accord. C'est devenu une affaire personnelle, intervient Benoît. »

Elle les regarde. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réaction. Leurs visages sont durs, résolus. Penelope pose sa main sur son épaule.  
« Nous sommes avec toi, Christiane. Jusqu'au bout. Dis-nous ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider. »  
Elle tente de cacher les larmes qui lui sont venues aux yeux.

« Je... Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous remercier. Même la poésie me fait défaut, soudainement. » Une brève expression de soulagement passe sur le visage de Sarkozy. «Hélas, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse raisonnablement affronter Lorenzaccio et s'attendre à une issue qui nous soit plus favorable que celle que nous avons vécue... Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il utilise les nexus en tant qu’armes, uniquement pour avoir la capacité de manipuler le Nexus Originel. Ça lui donne un énorme avantage.  
\- Un avantage que nous pouvons compenser avec les pouvoirs de maîtrise du temps que nous avons de notre côté. Nous n’étions pas prêts cette fois-ci, mais maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous attendre nous pouvons le rendre hors d’état de nuire.  
\- Effectivement, mais ça reste compliqué. Surtout si Emmanuel a des réticences à risquer de blesser les gens avec ses pouvoirs. »  
Tous les yeux se tournent vers le Maître des Horloges.  
« Dans ce cas précis, considérez que je l'ai aucune restriction. Lorenzaccio méritera amplement tout ce qui pourra lui arriver.  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas nous intégreront cette variable dans notre plan. En attendant, il nous faut établir s'il est plus efficace de commencer par rechercher Emmanuel ou si ... Attendez. Évidemment ! Je sais comment on peut faire en sorte d'annuler son avantage ! Il suffit d'attendre le moment où il manipule le Nexus originel ! L'énergie demandée sera telle qu'il n'aura pas la possibilité d'alimenter aussi les autres systèmes comme son bouclier qu'il utilise actuellement ! » Une pause « Ce sera dangereux, parce qu'il faudra le mettre hors d'état de nuire sans s'exposer nous-même à l'énergie du Nexus. Et il faudra la jouer serré. Mais nous savons où le trouver à ce moment, et je serai capable de détecter la perturbation engendrée par sa manipulation du Nexus. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de chercher Emmanuel d'ici là. Je pense que nous avons un plan. »

Elle parcourt la salle des yeux à nouveau. Ils la contemplent gravement. Ils sont prêts à la suivre. Cette fois, elle est prête à les mener. Ils ont encore la possibilité de remporter cette guerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je poste des chapitres de plus en plus courts et à des intervalles de plus en plus longs. Mais d'ici 2053 vous aurez la fin de cette histoire.


	16. Once more with feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Bad Blood](https://youtu.be/QcIy9NiNbmo?t=35s)

Les jours suivants sont denses. Leur première attaque contre Lorenzaccio a été une tentative fiévreuse, une poussée en avant désespérée, portée par le désespoir de Christiane et leur ignorance collective de ce qu'els allaient devoir affronter. Elle n'a pu aller aussi loin qu'elle n'est allée que par la force de l'effet de surprise et la chance pure et simple, et elle s'est néanmoins soldée par un désastre. Leur nouvel assaut doit être tout le contraire. Els doivent être préparé⋅e⋅s, coordonné⋅e⋅s, efficaces.

Christiane fait des allers-retours deux fois par jour vers la dimension où Manuel est hospitalisé pour vérifier son état. Entre temps, elle travaille sur un moyen de repérer la signature énergétique laissée par l'enlèvement de Macron par Lorenzaccio. Elle a branché un appareil complexe au système d'alerte, que tou⋅te⋅s puissent se retrouver dans la salle où els se sont tou⋅te⋅s rencontré⋅e⋅s la première fois dès que la manipulation du Nexus Originel par Lorenzaccio a été détectée. Le Maître des Horloges passe régulièrement voir s'il peut l'aider à avancer sur la détection de Macron, et si elle lui donne des tâches à faire, il ne l'aide pas vraiment à aller plus vite dans son travail, tout au plus est-il parfois une paire de mains supplémentaire, utile pour certaines soudures. Mais il veut si désespérément aider à le retrouver qu'elle n'a pas le cœur de lui refuser cette illusion de participation au processus.

Penelope a pris sur elle de mettre en place un entraînement coordonné du reste des Élyséen⋅ne⋅s. Elle est la seule avec un semblant de formation au combat, en l'absence de Manuel. Ce n'est pas évident, els sont tou⋅te⋅s davantage du genre combattant⋅e solitaire. Benoît est le moins évident à faire travailler en groupe. Il semble naturellement plus solitaire que les autres, et avec Manuel en convalescence, et Christiane en permanence devant ses machines, il est le seul avec une affinité au PS. C'est de lui que Penelope se sent la plus proche, aussi bien pour le côté combat solitaire que pour les affinités politiques, mais elle tente de ne pas trop le montrer pour le pousser à se rapprocher du groupe des Républicain⋅e⋅s plutôt que former des factions. Nathalie et Nicolas travaillent bien ensemble. Nathalie s'entend bien avec les deux loups de l'ancien Président, et les 4 forment un groupe efficace. Penelope tente d'y intégrer son style de combat et celui de Benoît, mais c'est plus compliqué. Elle finit par se résigner à travailler sur des stratégies ou les Républicain⋅e⋅s forment un bloc d'assaut frontal pendant que Benoît et elle sont chargé⋅e⋅s des manœuvres de contournement. Mais le plus important et de les faire travailler efficacement avec le pouvoir du Maitre des Horloges. Ni dans le bloc frontal ni dans les contourneurs, il est le pont entre les deux formations.Le but est qu'il puisse appuyer les deux, les protégeant en déviant les attaques contre elleux, ouvrant des brêches pour leur permettre de progresser. Lors des entraînements elle le place dans une position d'appui, respectant son choix de ne pas avoir à attaquer en utilisant son pouvoir. 

Néanmoins, il sera probablement la clef de leur assaut final mais même si Penelope espère que Lorenzaccio n'a pas réalisé la nature du pouvoir de Macron, elle travaille aussi sur des stratégies d'attaque où il ne sera pas nécessaire. Pour permettre de travailler plus efficacement, elle finit par lui demander de passer moins de temps dans le laboratoire de Christiane. Elle se demande si elle ne fait pas aussi ça par jalousie de le voir passer autant de temps avec sa mentore. Puis elle se dit que de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance et que cette demande est justifiée tactiquement.

Le cinquième soir, Christiane leur annonce qu'elle a retrouvé la trace de Macron.


	17. Contrechamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cinq jours de Proustine!Macron
> 
> Musique d'ambiance : [Run boy run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0)

"Alors faisons plutôt ... ceci."

Il voit Lorenzaccio régler quelque chose sur sa machine. Il entend Manuel gémir de souffrance à sa gauche. Il devrait faire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il n'a jamais été un combattant, il ne sait pas pourquoi Christiane l'a choisi pour faire partie de ses Élyséens. Il a une arme à feu à la ceinture, le Maître des Horloges lui a appris à s'en servir, dans l'autre version de l'Élysée, il y a quelques heures, dans une autre vie. Il sent son poids à sa ceinture, mais il est totalement incapable de la saisir. Lorenzaccio le réduirait probablement en cendres avant qu'il ait le temps de se rappeler comment l'utiliser, de toute façon. Il voit le reste des Élyséens de l'autre côté du champ de force de Lorenzaccio. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour les sauver. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire quelque chose. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il se décale d'un pas pour être entre Manuel et Lorenzaccio. Ce dernier lève un sourcil amusé. Mais Macron ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le visage si familier de son double, de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ses lèvres articulent quelques mots silencieusement. La main de Lorenzaccio s'abat sur son épaule, glacée comme la Mort. Un vent impossible se lève et...

Ils sont dans une autre pièce, dans un autre univers, impossiblement loin de ses alliés. 4 murs de bétons, un d'eux percé d'une étroite meurtrière renforcée de barreau et d'une vitre épaisse, un équipé d'une solide porte blindée, un néon au plafond, 2 lits superposés et des toilettes/lavabo en acier inoxydable dans un coin.

"Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire ailleurs, et de plus l'endroit n'est pas des plus accueillant, je n'ai aucune envie de m'y attarder." La main de Lorenzaccio quitte son épaule, le vent se lève de nouveau, et il est soudain seul. Il s'effondre au milieu de la pièce et fond en larmes. Il pleure jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

 

Il est réveillé à peine une heure plus tard par l'entrée de 4 personnes dans la pièce. 4 hommes, d'âge et d'apparence tous différents les uns des autres. Seuls leurs habits sont identiques. Ils le contemplent avec perplexité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, encore". L'un se retourne et frappe à la porte qui s'est refermée derrière eux.  
"Marco, eh, Marco  ! Y'a une erreur, y'a quelqu'un en plus dans la cellule".  
Une voix parvient depuis l'autre côté, étouffée "Pas mon problème ! C'est la surpopulation pour tout le monde, démerdez-vous !  
\- Il a pas d'uniforme ! C'est peut-être pas un préventif !"  
Un silence de l'autre côté de la porte. Dans la pièce, un autre des hommes ajoute "Et il est blanc comme un cul ! Si c'est un Intégral et que tu le fais pas sortir c'est sur toi que ça va retomber !"  
Un nouveau silence, puis le bruit d'un verrou qui se désengage. Un homme apparaît, vêtu du même uniforme gris que les précédents, avec deux barres blanches en travers du torse. Il contemple Macron, puis lui fait signe de sortir de la pièce. Macron s'exécute.

Plusieurs choses deviennent claires dans les heures suivantes. Il est dans une prison. Il n'est pas enregistré dans le système de la prison. Ça ne joue pas en sa faveur. Les gardes qui le traitait avec respect sinon déférence au début changent rapidement d'habitude quand il se rendent compte qu'ils n'a pas de "Puce-El" dans le poignet droit. Soudain ce n'est plus sa présence qui est un problème mais bien lui. Il n'est pas là accidentellement, il n'aurait jamais dû y être. Une personne surnuméraire dans une prison, ça fait mauvais genre, et ça risque de poser des problèmes aux gardes. Alors ils font ce qui est le plus simple pour eux. Ils le laissent dans la population générale de la prison. Ils lui donnent un uniforme, ils lui trouvent une place dans une cellule, et ils l'abandonnent à son sort. Problème réglé.

Il découvre son univers au cours des jours suivants. La prison est immense. Elle s'appelle Fleury-Mérogis XLVIII, F-M-4-8 dans le langage courant. Les détenus sont tous des hommes, il y a des prisons séparées pour les femmes. La plupart des détenus sont des préventifs, des détenus qui n'ont pas commis de crimes mais qui sont susceptibles d'en commettre, enfermés pour éviter tout risque. La fraction de la population dans un établissement pénitentiaire est énorme, mais personne ne peut lui donner un chiffre précis. Les peines se sont durcies depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de la Présidente, avec des emprisonnements préventifs pour les migrants, les militants de l'ultragauche, les terroristes de la ZAD, les étrangers, les musulmans traditionalistes, les syndicalistes, les enfants d'étrangers, les musulmans en général, les féministes, les gauchistes affichés, ... on était en État d'Urgence après tout, la sécurité était la première des libertés. Les détenus préventifs étaient privés de leurs droits civiques, et devaient travailler pour les entreprises partenaires, afin de financer le programme pénitentiaire. Les citoyens qui n'étaient pas emprisonnés étaient qualifiés de Citoyens Intégraux, ou Intègres, les seuls qui pouvaient encore voter et êtres élus. La peine de mort avait été rétablie. Elle restait rare, mais pas aussi rare que les sorties du système pénitentiaire.

Il avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec ses nouveaux compagnons de cellule. Il n'avait pas recroisé ceux dans la cellule desquels il était apparu le premier jour. Ils étaient 4 dans sa cellule. En plus de lui, il y avait Erwan, fiché S pour sa participation aux manifestations à Rennes, Khalil, qui avait fréquenté une mosquée suspectée de sympathies traditionalistes et Sofiane, signataire d'une pétition contre le système tout-pénitentiaire.

Il avait espéré pouvoir rallier des détenus avec un plan d'évasion, mais s'il y en avait ils se faisaient discrets. Il était probable qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme digne de confiance en étant arrivé il y a quelques jours à peine, mais de façon plus générale il sentait que ses codétenus étaient résignés. Ils parlaient quelques fois d'une résistance maritime au régime, une improbable armada de navires à voile qui harcelait les frontières du pays-prison, mais ils en parlaient comme si c'était quelque chose de lointain qui existait sur un autre plan qu'eux, des rumeurs qui servaient de divertissement au même titre que la 25eme saison de Touche Pas à Mon Poste, diffusée sur les écrans des salles de détente de FM48. L'Europe, à l'idée de laquelle il s'était accroché comme une possible voie de salut, le Pays en était sorti, et l'Union avait fait les gros yeux devant le piétinement des libertés dans l'ancien Pays des Lumières, mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin, cet immense réservoir de main d’œuvre à des tarifs défiant toute concurrence, c'était si pratique, on pouvait enfin produire européen en circuit court à des tarifs compétitifs par rapport à la Chine !

Il en était là de ses découvertes, et de moins en moins optimiste par rapport à son plan d'évasion quand dans la 5ème nuit après son arrivée, une chanson retentit dans la prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous vous posez des questions sur l'univers, j'ai tenté d'en faire l'envers du décor de la géniale fanfic [Politiques des Caraïbes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11830638/chapters/26700657), de FlowerKnight.


	18. Évaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Prelude to War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlcUwUwjLrs)

Ils l'ont retrouvé. Il voudrait pouvoir aller immédiatement le chercher, le sauver, le protéger de tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, Lorenzaccio le premier, et lui promettre qu'il ne laissera plus jamais personne le blesser. Mais seul il ne peut rien, alors il s'assied bien sagement autour de la table de la grande salle de l'Élysée pendant que Christiane leur explique à une vitesse d'escargot les détails de comment elle l'a trouvé (qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, l'important c'est d'aller le chercher !) et de son plan pour approcher ce terrain inconnu.

Enfin elle donne le signal du départ, Penelope à ses côtés comme si Christiane était sa propriété personnelle. Ils s'assemblent tous autour d'elle, se touchant par l'épaule ou la main comme d'habitude, et enfin ils lancent leur mission de sauvetage.

Même s'il est encore nauséeux et que sa tête le fait souffrir comme si une boule de clous essayait d'en sortir, il fige le temps dès qu'ils ont changé de dimension. Il ne veut rien laisser au hasard. Mais il constate qu'ils sont dans une pièce anonyme, une pièce carrelée avec des cabines de douches alignées, le tout usée par le temps, parsemé de graffitis éraflant les carreaux blancs et éclairé par des néons blafards, alors il relâche son emprise sur le cours du temps, et laisse ses camarades si lents prendre eux aussi la mesure de leur environnement.

Ils regardent autour d'eux, précautionneusement, jaugent la situation. Ils ne veulent pas réitérer l'échec de leur affrontement avec Lorenzaccio. Mais le temps passe, et Emmanuel n'est toujours pas en sécurité avec eux, alors il prend les devants. Il se positionne à côté de la porte, fige le temps, l'ouvre, regarde de l'autre côté, constate qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, relance le temps.

"On peut avancer, il n'y a personne."  
Les autres s'avancent, constatent qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la porte une coursive tout aussi usée que la salle d'eau, séparé par un solide filet d'un vide central qui fait office de puits de lumière. L'endroit est bruyant, même s'ils ne voient personne depuis l'encadrement de la porte, milles conversation bruissent et s'entrecroisent dans l'espace.  
"Ok, mais comment on fait pour le retrouver ? On ne sait rien de là où nous sommes, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l’Élysée, ça pourrait être immense, et sur-gardé ! Il nous faut un plan !  
\- C'est évident c'que c'est ct'endroit."  
Tous les regards se tournent vers Nicolas.  
"C'est une prison, évidemment. Vous en avez jamais visité ? Nan ? J'vous jure...  
\- Vous avez fait de la prison, Nicolas ?" demande Penelope.  
Il éclate d'un rire sec  
"C'est pas d'main la veille. Non, j'ai été Ministre de l'Intérieur. Un Ministre de l'Intérieur ça se montre ferme et ça visite les prisons. Mais Christiane, vous avez pas visité de prison quand vous étiez Garde des Sceaux ? C'est pas très courageux ça dites-don!  
\- Je n'ai pas été Garde des Sceaux, Nicolas. Mon équivalent dans votre univers peut-être, mais personnellement je me suis consacré à une carrière de scientifique depuis mes études."  
Le Maître des Horloges les coupe.  
"Très bien, mais tout ça ne nous donne toujours pas de plan. Comment retrouvons-nous Emmanuel ?"  
C'est au tour de Benoît de prendre la parole.  
"Christiane, vous avez localisé Emmanuel ici avec combien de précision ? Je veux dire, vous êtes sûre qu'il est dans ce bâtiment, ou pourrait-il être à 1 kilomètre ?  
\- Non, il est dans un rayon de moins de 200 mètres d'ici, c'est certain, et probablement à moins. Je veux dire, la machine peut nous décaler pour éviter de nous faire apparaître entrelacé à un mur, mais ce décalage se voit appliqué des correctifs pour éviter une dérive qui... Enfin, bref, il est à moins de 200 mètres, probablement à moins 130."  
Benoît reprend.  
"De ce que je me rappelle quand j'étais en Commission Parlementaire sur la question, si cette prison est construite sur un modèle classique par rapport aux prisons françaises, ce bâtiment ne va pas contenir de cellules d'isolement, non ? Nicolas ?  
\- Oui, l'isolement est à part, c'est l'idée d'un isolement, même.  
\- Ok, donc si ce bâtiment est construit de la même manière, Emmanuel n'est pas à l'isolement, il peut nous entendre et signaler où il est si on arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'on est là. On peut donc facilement le trouver."  
Penelope reprend.  
"Facilement c'est beaucoup dire. Il faut qu'il soit le seul à nous répondre, pas que ça parte en chaos ambiant. Et même, ça ne fait pas tout. Il faut le trouver, arriver jusqu'à lui alors qu'une prison c'est notoirement compartimenté, et il faut éviter au maximum les interactions avec les gardiens quels qu'ils soient. Mais j'ai un plan. Voilà ce qu'on va faire..." Les Élyséens se rapprochent et Penelope commence à exposer son plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai plus d'ordi utilisable pour le moment (un composant dans mon chargeur a cramé). Mon coloc me prête le sien, mais ça complique un peu. On verra à quel vitesse j'arrive à dérouler le plan de Penelope.


	19. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Beat It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDD9LpLyGiQ)

"Reine des Abeilles à Carnaval de Venise, Reine des Abeilles à Carnaval de Venise, vous me recevez ? Over.  
\- Oui Penelope, je vous reçois. Je ne comprends pas trop le besoin de noms de code, surtout ceux-là...  
\- Facilité de compréhension des communications, minimisation de la fuite d'information si quelqu'un d'autre est sur la fréquence. Utilisez les noms de code. C'est non négociable. Compris ? Over.  
\- Oui, oui, compris.  
\- Très bien. Vous êtes en place de votre côté ? Over.  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, attendez mon signal pour lancer l'opération Rossignol. Over.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, over."

Penelope sourit en fermant la communication avec Emmanuel. Les noms de code sont indispensables à une bonne coordination entre équipe dans une opération complexe mêlant plusieurs spécialités comme celle-ci, mais le choix des noms de codes a été son petit plaisir personnel. Elle se sent revivre. Après toutes ces années en infiltration passive auprès de François, après le tourbillon d'émotions du recrutement par Christiane, après l'échec de l'opération Lorenzaccio I, elle a enfin retrouvé sa place, pris l'initiative et mis sur pied une opération qui tient la route. On arrête les assauts frontaux bourrins, on fait dans le travail d'orfèvre. Elle rappuie sur le bouton du talkie-walkie.

"Reine des Abeilles à Full Metal, Reine des Abeilles à Full Metal, vous me recevez ? Over.  
\- Full Metal à Reine des Abeilles. Loud and clear. Over."  
C'est Nathalie qui a répondu. Elle se fond bien plus facilement qu'Emmanuel dans le moule de l'efficacité opérationnelle.  
"- Même question qu'à Carnaval de Venise, êtes-vous en place ? Over.  
\- Absolument. On peut commencer dès qu'on a votre signal et celui de Carnaval de Venise. Over.  
\- Impeccable. Je passe en silence radio jusqu'à avoir complété mon premier objectif. Over.  
\- Bonne chance, Reine des Abeilles. Over.  
\- Merci. Over and out."

Penelope replace le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture. Christiane a pu aller leur en chercher en urgence. Elle a séparé le groupe en trois équipes, un moyen de communication était indispensable. Elle se tourne vers Benoît, le seul qu'elle a estimé pouvoir être un atout plutôt qu'un poids mort pour l'accompagner. Elle aurait bien effectué sa mission d'infiltration seule, mais il y a trop d'inconnus pour que ça ait été une hypothèse raisonnable. A deux ils peuvent se couvrir mutuellement si besoin. Il se sont éloignés au maximum de la salle de douches où ils ont laissé les autres, jusqu'à être arrêtés par une grille, puis ils ont rebroussé un peu chemin pour trouver une cachette acceptable. Ils ont besoin de deux choses pour pouvoir avancer dans cette prison : un pass des serrures, et un déguisement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et ils peuvent obtenir les deux juste en croisant la bonne personne. Elle interroge Benoît du regard. Il hoche la tête et commence à se déshabiller. Avec des habits qui n'ont probablement pas leur place dans cette prison, il attirerait l'attention. Nu, aux yeux d'un gardien il aura l'air d'un détenu avec des troubles mentaux, quelque chose de tristement commun dans le milieu carcéral. Benoît finit de se déshabiller, s'assied dans le couloir et commence à frapper sur la rambarde métallique. Un son métallique s'élève, qu'il répète en boucle sur un rythme trois courts, trois long, énervement garanti. Des protestations commencent à s'élever dans la prison, et le raffut commence à devenir général. Ce qui ne fait pas leur affaire. Le but est qu'un gardien vienne mettre fin au bruit causé par Benoît spécifiquement. Elle est sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter quand elle entend deux gardes approcher. Parfait. Ils s'approchent, l'air déterminé.  
"Hey, connard, tu vas nous briser les oreilles longtemps ?"  
Maintenant. Penelope ouvre la porte et se jette sur un des deux gardes. Coup de coude dans le nez, genou dans l'estomac, et pour faire bonne mesure, un coup assené des deux mains à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'effondre. Elle se tourne vers l'autre garde, que Benoît n'a pas encore réussi à maîtriser. Coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, il s'effondre et Benoît n'a plus qu'à...  
"Non !"  
Benoît lève ses yeux froids vers elle.  
"Chacun sa méthode, Penelope. Comme ça, nous sommes certains qu'il ne nous causera plus de problème."  
Elle se sent malade. Il lui est déjà arrivé de tuer, mais par nécessité. Le mépris pour la vie affiché par Benoît la révulse. Mais il est trop tard de toute façon. Elle traîne le corps du garde qu'elle a assommé dans la pièce où elle s'était dissimulée. Benoît traîne le corps sans vie de l'autre à sa suite. Rapidement, elle déshabille le garde, le laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle l'immobilise et le bâillonne, s'assure qu'il peut respirer correctement. Les habits sont à sa taille, parfait. Et encore mieux, les habits du garde tué par Benoît sont à sa taille aussi. Elle enfile rapidement ses habits et le regarde lutter avec la chemise de l'autre garde.  
"Ça ne sert à rien, Benoît, il ne sont pas à ta taille."  
Il regarde les habits, puis elle, puis les habits.  
"Effectivement.  
\- Je vais devoir continuer seule.  
\- On peut essayer d'attirer d'autres gardes.  
\- Je préfère ne pas perdre davantage de temps.  
\- Comme tu préfères.  
\- Retourne au point de rassemblement. Tu pourras appuyer l'équipe Full Metal.  
\- Et lui ?"  
Il désigne le garde inconscient  
" Rien ne change par rapport à si tu m'avais accompagnée. J'ai confiance en mes techniques d'immobilisation.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je fais ce genre de chose depuis mes 20 ans, Benoît. Ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion.

Avec réticence, il porte son talkie-walkie à ses lèvres.  
"Faux bourdon à Full Metal. Faux Bourdon à Full Metal. Je me replie sur votre position. Reine des Abeilles continue comme prévu. Over.  
\- Benoit.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je repasserai ici à mon retour m'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie."  
Un moment l'agacement déforme son visage, puis son masque impassible reprend le dessus.  
"Foutredieu, Penelope. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton précieux garde. Tu m'envoies rejoindre l'équipe lourdement armée, si vraiment je voulais tuer pour tuer, je trouverai de quoi faire une fois avec eux. Je proposais juste ça par précaution."

Elle le regarde rebrousser chemins vers les autres avec soulagement. Soulagement de ne plus être avec un serial killer, mais aussi soulagement d'être absolument seule en milieu hostile, paradoxalement. L'infiltration est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Elle vérifie une dernière fois son uniforme, rajuste une mèche de cheveux argentés sous la casquette et sort de la pièce, sur la galerie qui fait le tour de la prison. Le trousseau de clef lui ouvre les portes sur son chemin sans problème. Elle se dirige vers les escaliers qui lui permettent de descendre dans les profondeurs de la prison. Un étage, puis deux, puis trois. Tout semble se passer comme prévu, et elle arrive à la limite de portée des talkies-walkies. Elle récupère le sien.  
"Reine des Abeilles à Full Metal, avez-vous récupéré Faux Bourdon ? Over.  
\- Full Metal à Reine des Abeilles, oui il est avec nous, il s'équipe. Over.  
\- Parfait. Tout se déroule sans encombre de mon côté, je vais passer en silence radio jusqu'à complétion de l'objectif Deux. Over.  
\- Bonne chance Reine des Abeilles. Over.  
\- Merci. Over and out."

Elle laisse passer cinq secondes.  
"Reine des Abeilles à Carnaval de Venise. Over.  
\- Ici Carnaval de Venise. Comment ça se passe ?  
\- Tout se déroule selon le plan. Lancez l'opération Rossignol. Je passe en silence radio. Over and out."

Elle range l'appareil à sa ceinture et continue à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la prison. Elle ne cherche pas Emmanuel. Ce n'est pas son rôle. Ce n'est pas son plan, même. Chercher Emmanuel manuellement prendrait trop de temps, et de risques de se faire repérer. Et surtout, ils ne savent pas à quel point il est gardé. Après un dernier escalier, elle arrive au rez-de chaussée. Quelle taille fait cette prison ? Il lui faut utiliser une clef différente pour accéder au sous-sol. Elle repère le tracé des câbles, et les remonte tranquillement. Elle est sur la bonne piste. Les câbles disparaissent soudain dans le sol, mais ils sont encore trop fins pour qu'elle soit certaine qu'elle les ait tous. Elle s'agenouille, plaque une oreille au sol, cogne sur le plancher. Oui... Il doit y avoir un second sous-sol. Elle rebrousse chemin vers les escaliers. Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque d'une confrontation avec trop de gardes pour délivrer Emmanuel, et surtout avec trop de portes et de dispositifs de sécurité que même les pouvoirs du Maître des Horloges ne pourraient défaire. Il leur faut une distraction.

Elle emprunte l'escalier menant au second sous-sol. Il n'y a pas de troisième sous-sol visiblement, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, moins d'incertitudes. Elle retrace le trajet qu'elle a suivi au niveau supérieur. Elle arrive à l'endroit où les câbles sortent du plafond. D'autres serpentant à ce niveau les rejoignent. Elle recommence à suivre les câbles, qui forment une tresse de plus en plus épaisse. Enfin, elle arrive à une porte marquée "Transformateur général de Fleury Mérogis XLVIII". Les câbles passent au-dessus de la porte. Aucune des clefs de son trousseau ne l'ouvre, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle enfonce ses bouchons d'oreille dans ses conduits auditifs, récupère son arme dans son holster, écarte ses pieds pour avoir une plus grande stabilité, et tire en arc de cercle autour de la serrure. Très mauvaise idée de faire ça avec des appareils électriques derrière, sauf si comme dans le cas présent, vous ne vous souciez absolument pas desdits appareils. Elle enlève un bouchon d'oreille sur deux, s'assure qu'elle n'entend rien de menaçant, puis ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied dedans.

Elle avance d'un pas, mesurant avec précaution la situation à l'intérieur du transformateur. Quelques appareils endommagés par ses tirs, mais la plupart fonctionne encore. Elle attrape et allume sa lampe torche, réenfile son bouchon d'oreille, et méthodiquement tire dans tous les appareils depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Le résultat est spectaculaire. L'obscurité se fait dans le couloir, et la salle du transformateur n'est plus éclairé que par sa lampe torche et les étincelles qui courent sur les appareils. Elle recule précautionneusement et ferme la porte. Pour bonne mesure, elle tire les dernières balles de son chargeur dans la tresse de câbles sortant du transformateur, la sectionnant quasiment intégralement. Elle enlève ses bouchons d'oreilles, recharge son arme, et repars en trottinant vers le chaos qui est en train de se répandre dans les étages supérieurs de la prison, le couloir devant elle éclairé de façon saccadé par le faisceau de sa lampe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope voudrait pouvoir retourner à une petite vie tranquille d'infiltration de bâtiments ultra-sécurisés et de tasse de thé à 17h, loin de la folie de la politique française et des dimensions parallèles.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commentez, je suis pas contre des retours pour savoir si je n'écris pas juste dans le vide.


	20. Écholocalisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Gaeta's Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY3gY48pxjA) (Non j'allais pas mettre la chanson qu'Emmanuel chante, elle est insupportable)

"... Tout se déroule selon le plan. Lancez l'opération Rossignol. Je passe en silence radio. Over and out."  
Le Maître des Horloges regarde le talkie-walkie à nouveau silencieux dans sa main. Penelope est partie vers les profondeurs de la prison pour "localiser et désactiver" le transformateur électrique. C'est à lui de jouer désormais. Il doit remplir sa mission avant que Penelope ne finisse la seconde partie de la sienne.  
Il a entendu le vacarme qui commençait à s'élever en protestation quand Benoît tapait avec insistance sur les barreaux qui séparent la coursive du puit de lumière central. Il a pu évaluer le nombre de détenus dans la prison. Effrayant. S'ils veulent retrouver Emmanuel, ils doivent avoir une idée précise d'où aller le chercher. Il espère juste que sa méthode de localisation ne va pas déclencher le même vacarme que la mission de Benoît sinon tout tombe à l'eau.

Il prend une grande inspiration. Il n'a pas envie de se lancer. Il n'aime pas faire ça en public. Il a bien réfléchi, essayé de trouver une autre solution, qui lui évite d'en passer par là, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Il va le faire. Pour Emmanuel. Mais pas de gaieté de cœur.

Il prend une autre inspiration. Il fige le temps. Juste pour quelques secondes, le temps d'expirer l'air de ses poumons, de se retrouver dans sa bulle de calme personnelle, dans ces secondes volées qui n'appartiendront jamais qu'à lui. Puis il revient au cours normal du temps. Il ne peut pas se permettre de dilapider trop de temps. Il inspire une troisième fois. 

« Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Pourquoi vous moquez-vous chaque jour  
De mon pauvre amour ? »

Sa voix mal assurée au début prend plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'il récite les vers de la chanson familière.

« Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Vraiment prenez-vous tant de plaisir  
À me voir souffrir ? »

C'était une chanson que chantait son père à sa mère. Une chanson qu'il a toujours aimé, même si elle est un peu cheesy. Une chanson qu'il s'est toujours imaginé chanter à l'être aimé.

« Si j'en crois votre silence  
Vos yeux pleins d'ennui  
Nul espoir n'est permis  
Pourtant je veux jouer ma chance  
Même si, même si  
Je devais y brûler ma vie »

Il a fermé les yeux maintenant pour se laisser emporter par la chanson. Sa voix résonne dans le vide central du bâtiment. Il oublie qu'il se trouve dans une prison, il oublie la mission, il chante, tout simplement.

« Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Mais vous moquerez-vous toujours  
De mon pauvre amour? »

Et soudain, une voix lui répond. Une voix qui se fond presque parfaitement dans la sienne, à quelques altérations de tessitures dues à la vie dans un univers différent, quelques variations de tempo dues à des interprétations favorites de la chanson qui proviennent de mondes alternatifs.

« Devant tant d'indifférence  
Parfois j'ai envie  
De me fondre dans la nuit  
Au matin je reprends confiance  
Je me dis, je me dis  
Tout pourrait changer aujourd'hui »

Mais la voix est bien la même, la connaissance de la chanson est bien la même, l'émotion portée est bien la même. Ils ont retrouvé Emmanuel. Sans s'arrêter de chanter, il ouvre les yeux, tente de localiser l'origine de la voix de son duet.

« Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Pourtant votre lointaine froideur  
Déchire mon cœur »

Cinq étages plus hauts, il en est quasi sûr. Sur la coursive d'en face, ça c'est certain. Il baisse un peu la voix pour entendre plus facilement. Oui, c'est certain. Cinq ou six étages, mais en tous cas ils ont considérablement restreint la zone de recherche. Emmanuel est à portée de main. Ils pourront le sauver d'ici une heure à peine. Le temps que Penelope termine sa mission. Il voudrait pouvoir y aller dès maintenant.

« Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Mais vous moquerez-vous toujours  
De mes larmes d'amour? »

Le dernier couplet se termine, et le silence qui suit est déchirant. Tous les doutes lui reviennent. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si juste quelqu'un d'autre dans la prison était fan de cette chanson ? Et s'ils se trompent depuis le début ? Et si le plan de Penelope ne valait rien ? Mais ça reste leur meilleure chance, alors il va le mettre en action jusqu'au bout, et advienne que pourra. Mais pour le moment, le temps que Penelope donne le signal convenu, il ne peut qu'attendre. Il appuie sur le bouton de son talkie-walkie. Penelope est hors de portée normalement, mais il peut confirmer son succès au reste de l'équipe. Il pourrait aller les voir en personne, ils ne sont qu'à 200m, il a juste avancé sur la coursive, mais il préfère rester seul tant qu'il peut. Il porte l'appareil à ses lèvres.

« Carnaval de Venise à Full Metal. Opération Rossignol réussie. Marathon Man est localisé. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson est une chanson de Polnareff de 67 que d'après Gala (ouais, je sais, en même temps où est-ce que vous voulez trouver des informations sur les chansons appréciées par Manu ?) Emmanuel Macron chante à son épouse en s'accompagnant au piano. Je ne sais absolument pas si ses parents l'aiment vraiment en vrai aussi ou non, mais c'était pratique dans l'histoire. Je lui aurait bien fait chanter « On lâche rien », mais ça faisait pas très _in character_.


	21. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [High Noon in Killville](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6Q65yNStcM)

Ils ont eu le signal de la part du Maître des Horloges. « Marathon Man est localisé. » Il sait dans quelle partie de la prison est Emmanuel. Et les lumières viennent juste de s'éteindre. Ce qui veut dire que Penelope a atteint son objectif, il n'y a plus de courant dans cette partie de la prison. Il reste donc trois choses à faire, dans l'ordre :

1/ Atteindre Emmanuel, quel que soit le dispositif de sécurité établi autour de lui.

2/ Attendre d'être rejoints par Penelope, quelles que soient les personnes qui ont la malchance de se trouver sur sa route.

3/ Se barrer de cet univers le plus vite possible.

Ils ont probablement un temps limité pour réaliser la première étape, il doit exister des générateurs de secours alimentant la prison qui vont se mettre en route. Penelope est probablement plus mobile, mais la sécurité risque d'être en alerte. Dès qu'ils ont Emmanuel, ils tenteront de redescendre en groupe pour simplifier le contact avec Penelope. Et ils tenteront de la contacter sur les talkie-walkie régulièrement. Pour le moment, ils doivent se mettre en route.

Ils sortent de la salle de douche où ils attendent depuis leur arrivée dans cet univers. Nathalie, Nicolas et les deux loups à l'avant du groupe, formant un front Républicain. Benoît et Christiane suivent, surveillant l'arrière du groupe. Ils rejoignent rapidement l'endroit où le Maître des Horloges les attend.  
"Allez, allez, allez !  
\- C'est bon Emmanuel, du calme, on sait tous qu'il faut agir vite mais on ne va pas se mettre à courir. Il faut prendre un minimum de précautions."

Le Maître des Horloges ne répond pas. Il empoigne la grille sur leur chemin et la tire. Sans le courant qui la maintenait fermée, elle s'ouvre. Mesure de sécurité en cas d'incendie. Ils s'avancent le long de la coursive, vers la cage d'escalier qui relie les différents étages. Emmanuel explique où se trouve son alter ego, pour qu'ils repèrent tous l'emplacement et ne perdent pas le compte des étages ni l'orientation dans l'étage. A l'arrière, Christiane tente de contacter Penelope par les talkies-walkies. La prison n'est éclairée que par le peu de lumière qui tombe du puits de lumière au centre. Ils arrivent à la cage d'escalier. Autour d'eux dans les cellules, le brouhaha commence à être plus fort. Les prisonniers devant les cellules desquels ils sont passés ont regardé avec étonnement ce groupe mixte, armé et sans uniforme. Dans les étages, un cri. Le volume monte de plus en plus. Ils accélèrent leur montée.

"Les portes sont ouvertes !" Un des prisonniers vient de crier ça. Merde. Ils espéraient avoir plus de temps avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment chaotique. Ils arrivent au cinquième étage. Le Maître des Horloges appelle : "Emmanuel ! Emmanuel !". Mais le bruit ambiant est tel que son cri est inaudible.

Nouvel échange de regard entre les membres du groupe.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On n'a pas le choix. Il faut faire le tour de cet étage, et s'il n'y est pas, du sixième aussi. Il est forcément à un des deux."  
Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait le temps d'objecter, le Maître des Horloges pousse la porte de la cage d'escalier et s'engage sur le palier. Il se dirige vers le côté de la prison où il avait entendu la voix d'Emmanuel se joindre à lui. Benoît jette un coup d’œil aux étages inférieurs : plusieurs prisonniers sont déjà sortis de leurs cellules et de plus en plus les imitent. Trois étages plus bas, deux gardiens sont entourés par un cercle de prisonniers. Leur stratégie de créer le chaos dans la prison pour ne pas avoir à se confronter aux gardes semble avoir un peu trop bien réussi. Le groupe emboîte le pas du super-héros temporel.

Ils arrivent sans encombre là où ils espéraient trouver Emmanuel, malgré les prisonniers qui sortent en masse de leurs cellules. Ils doivent se rendre à l'évidence. Emmanuel n'est pas à cet étage. Ils doivent retourner à la cage d'escalier, mais le chemin est bloqué par les prisonniers qui les dévisagent. Nathalie s'avance.  
"Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Le jumeau de mon ami ici." Elle désigne le Maître des Horloges. "Nous ne sommes pas des gardes. Nous sommes venus le faire sortir d'ici." Silence en face. "Je vais vous demander de nous laisser passer." Silence toujours. Tous les autres étages résonnent de cris, de cavalcade, de bruits divers. Nathalie voit des gens commencer à utiliser la cage d'escalier. Très bientôt les déplacements vont devenir impossible. "Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, mais vous devez nous laisser passer, maintenant".  
\- Vous allez poser vos armes au sol. Et si on est gentil, on ne vous fera pas de mal avant de vous prendre en otage. Vous êtes quatre, nous sommes 300 juste à cet étage.  
\- J'insiste, nous ne sommes pas des gardes et nous voulons simplement récupérer notre ami et partir.  
\- Je vais compter jusqu'à 10 pour que vous lâchiez vos armes. 1. 2...  
\- Vous avez été prévenus."  
C'est le Maître des Horloges qui a parlé. Il s'avance vers le groupe qui leur barre le passage. L'homme en face se met en position pour le frapper dès qu'il arrive à son niveau. "T'approches pas plus, ou...".

Soudain, il y a une dizaine d'hommes qui hurlent en se tenant l'épaule. Emmanuel est revenu au niveau des autres Élyséens. "Dernier avertissement. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire du mal, mais je peux tous vous tuer si besoin sans que vous puissiez rien y faire. Laissez-nous passer." Christiane prend la parole immédiatement après Emmanuel. "C'est nous qui avons coupé l'électricité. Nous n'avons aucune sympathie pour qui nous a enfermé ici. L'enfermement n'a jamais été une solution efficace permettant la réinsertion, nous en sommes convaincus. Nous voulons juste sortir notre ami d'ici.  
\- Vous êtes avec La Rébellion Maritime ?" C'est un des hommes dont Emmanuel a très probablement cassé le bras qui a parlé, malgré la douleur.  
\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Nous venons de loin. Je le répète, nous voulons juste notre ami et nous partirons.  
\- Vous êtes québécois ? Pour parler français et pas connaître La Rebellion Maritime vous devez venir du Québec. La Belgique je connais l'accent. Ou alors du Mali."  
Un moment de flottement.  
\- Nous venons d'un autre pays francophone. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire plus, hasarde Nathalie.  
\- Ça doit être des services secrets étrangers !"  
Différents prisonniers hoche la tête. Cette idée semble convaincre la majorité de leur groupe. C'est au tour de Benoît de prendre la parole.  
"Vraiment, nous devons passer... Tabernak ?"  
Regard de connivence entre les prisonniers. Clairement, ils ont compris d'où venaient ces mystérieux services secrets.  
"C'est vraiment vous qui avez coupé l'électricité ?  
\- Notre seconde équipe.  
\- Et l'ami que vous devez aller chercher ?  
\- Juste un étage au-dessus. On le récupère, on redescend et on s'en va. Le reste ne nous concerne pas. Laissez-nous passer et chacun vit sa vie dans son coin."

Les prisonniers échangent un regard. Finalement, l'un de ceux qui ont le plus parlé hoche la tête.  
"Ok tout le monde, on laisse passer. Contre le mur !" Il se tourne vers le Maître des Horloges. "Et toi, pas d'entourloupe."  
Emmanuel lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Sage comme une image". Les détenus se rangent contre le mur, les Élyséens passent le long de la balustrade intérieure jusqu'à réatteindre la cage d'escalier. Il y a des détenus qui voyagent dans les deux sens dans la cage d'escalier, mais l’exiguïté du lieu ne permet pas à un gros groupe de faire front. En conséquence, tout le monde préfère laisser tranquille les 5 personnes surarmées et les 2 loups qui remontent la cage. Ils arrivent sur le palier de l'étage supérieur. Un grésillement dans les talkie-walkies. Christiane porte le sien à sa bouche.  
"Full Metal à Reine des Abeilles. Vous me recevez ? Over.  
\- Reine des Abeilles à Full Metal. Je vous reçois. Quelle est votre situation ? Over.  
\- On est au bon étage normalement. Euh, over.  
\- Vous l'avez localisé ? Par l'Opération Rossignol uniquement ou confirmation visuelle ? Over.  
\- Par Rossignol seulement. Over.  
\- Ok. Donnez-moi votre position. À combien d'étages du point de départ ?  
Un gros bruit métallique dans le talkie-walkie. Ils entendent Penelope jurer, puis un cri.  
\- À combien d'étage du point de départ, FullMetal ? J'ai besoin de savoir où vous rejoindre. Over.  
\- 6 étages plus haut. Sur la coursive, ... nord, oui nord.  
\- Plus haut ? Damned. Bon, poursuivez comme prévu, je progresse vers vous. Contactez-moi dès que vous avez fait la jonction avec la cible. Ou s'il n'est pas là. Over and out."

Christiane repose le talkie-wakie à sa ceinture. Un moment de silence, puis Nicolas reprend la parole.  
"Bon bah on y va ou quoi ? Qu'est-c'qu'on attend ?". Et sur ce, ils sortent de la cage d'escalier et s'engagent sur le palier au bout duquel Emmanuel les attend.

 


	22. Reconnection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez de la musique d'ambiance, vous pouvez lancer [cette chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEfGlt7UP2c) quand vous arrivez aux petites étoiles (*****) dans le chapitre.

Il a répondu à la chanson de son alter ego. Il a vu les lumières s'éteindre. Il a entendu le chaos monter dans la prison-monde. Il sait qu'ils arrivent. Qu'ils viennent pour lui. Dans sa cellule, Emmanuel attend.

Sofiane et Erwan s'agitent. Ils discutent de la conduite à adopter. L'ordre qui régnait dans la prison n'est plus, mais quand il reviendra, ne vaudra-t-il pas mieux pouvoir attester n'avoir rien fait, être sagement resté dans sa cellule ? Khalil lui ne s'est pas embarassé de ces circonvolutions. Il est sorti de la cellule dès qu'il a vu un autre détenu sur la coursive. Ça s'active devant les cellules, des détenus qui goûtent à cette liberté imprévue, qui discutent, qui se rendent visite, qui font une promenade, qui s'enlacent, qui s'engueulent, qui vivent soudain à leur guise. Sofiane et Erwan sortent à leur tour, discutent avec les détenus des cellules d'à côté. Emmanuel ne veut rien risquer. Il reste sur son lit. Mais si les autres ne le retrouvent pas ? Il n'est peut-être pas assez visible. Mieux vaudrait peut-être se mettre devant la cellule, guetter leur arrivée, pouvoir se signaler. Il hésite. Le bruit à l'extérieur est assourdissant. Il resterait bien dans la cellule qui si vite est devenue si familière. Mais il ne peut pas les manquer. Il déplie ses jambes, descend du lit. Pose une main hésitante sur la porte entrebâillée. Il est sur la coursive. Sofiane lui sourit. Erwan est plus loin, il discute avec Khalil et deux autres détenus de la coursive, Jean-Louis et Mario.

Emmanuel regarde tout autour de lui. La prison est en proie à plus d'activité qu'elle n'a jamais dû en connaître. Une clameur de l'autre côté de l'étage, au niveau de la cage d'escalier. Il la voit plus qu'il ne l'entend, le mouvement des détenus se dirigeant vers l'événement, le bruit disparaissant dans les mille autres bruits. Serait-ce eux déjà ? Il veut s'approcher, mais si ce sont des gardiens ? S'il se fait emmener ailleurs, alors qu'ils sont si proches, alors que le salut est à portée de main ? Il s'avance néanmoins. Il doit savoir. Il arrive au niveau de Sofiane. Tout d'un coup ça s'agite dans tous les sens au niveau de la cage d'escalier, comme une vague, comme quelque chose qui repousserait leurs camarades de détention. Instinctivement Sofiane se place entre lui et la menace, pour le protéger. Sofiane s'est comporté comme un grand frère avec Emmanuel depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il a eu de la chance en tombant sur ces 3 co-détenus, ils l'ont accueilli sans poser de questions et l'ont aidé tout du long à se faire une place dans cet enfer. Il veut dire à Sofiane que c'est bon, que c'est probablement des gens qu'il connaît, de faire attention à lui si ce sont des gardiens, mais tout d'un coup Sofiane n'est plus là, et le Maître des Horloges se tient devant lui, son reflet si parfait et si dur, son jumeau atemporel, son espoir et son salut. Et dans ses yeux, un soulagement immense.  
« Emmanuel. » Ce seul mot, leurs deux prénoms. Il l'embrasse. Un baiser qui objectivement n'a le temps de durer qu'une fraction de seconde, mais lui semble une éternité. Il se demande brièvement si son double n'a pas figé le temps rien que pour eux deux, pour prolonger ce baiser, lui donner l'amplitude qu'il devrait avoir.

Le baiser cesse. « Emmanuel. » Cette fois c'est lui qui a prononcé leur prénom, un écho de l'appel de son double, une confirmation que c'est bien lui, que c'est bien eux, qu'ils sont à nouveau réunis. Le Maître des Horloges lui prend la main et pivote sur lui-même, balaye la scène du regard, évalue les forces en présence, pesant les options, calculant des trajectoires potentielles. Emmanuel fait de même mais son regard est bien différent. Il ne voit pas une masse de détenus hostiles mais ses camarades, blessés quand le Maître des Horloges les a écarté en temps figé pour l'atteindre. Il ne voit pas une menace hypothétique mais Sofiane, grimaçant de douleur par terre, le bras manifestement cassé. Il voit deux groupes de gens qu'il imaginait faire cause commune, prêts à s’entre-tuer. Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Le Maître des Horloges se retourne vers lui.  
« Il faut y aller. Penelope est plusieurs étages plus bas, on va se frayer un passage le long de la cage d'escalier pour la rejoindre, et on quitte cet univers. » Il commence à avancer, entraînant Emmanuel par la main.  
« Attends ! » La surprise se peint sur le visage du Maître des Horloges. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emmanuel objecte à son sauvetage d'une quelconque façon. Emmanuel se baisse, passe son bras autour de la taille de Sofiane, le relève en le soutenant par son bras valide. « Il vient avec nous. » Puis à Sofiane : « Ce sont des amis. Je suis désolé pour ton bras. On s'évade. Ça te dit ? » Sofiane écarquille les yeux. C'est beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Puis il hoche la tête. « Évidemment que ça me dit. » Ils commencent à avancer vers les détenus entre eux et les Élyséens. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir comment réagir. Les inconnus viennent de blesser plusieurs des leurs, mais ils font confiance à Sofiane. Emmanuel reprend la parole, il crie pour arriver à se faire entendre : « On s'évade ! Qui est avec nous ? Khalil ? Erwan ? » Ses deux compagnons de cellule le dévisagent. Leur regard alterne entre son visage et celui du Maître des Horloges. « Il y a une histoire compliquée derrière tout ça, mais là on n'a pas le temps ! La seule chose qui compte maintenant c'est qu'on a un plan d'évasion mais qu'il faut agir maintenant ! On va descendre la cage d'escalier avec mes amis qui ont les armes et les loups ! » Certains détenus se retourne pour juger les loups qui accompagnent Nicolas. Certains dévisagent les Élyséens. Leurs visages ont été connus dans cet univers, après tout. Emmanuel, le Maître des Horloges avancent vers les Élyséens. Les détenus les laissent passer. Soudain, Erwan se place de l'autre côté de Sofiane et aide Emmanuel à le porter. Khalil leur emboîte le pas. Ils atteignent les Élyséens. Le soulagement est palpable sur le visage des recrues de Taubira. « Emmanuel. » À nouveau, juste son prénom, la constatation brute de leurs retrouvailles.  
Christiane porte un talkie-walkie à ses lêvres. « Full Metal à Reine des Abeilles. Picsou est dans le coffre. Je répête, Picsous est dans le coffre. »  
Une réponse leur parvient après deux secondes de silence. « Ici Reine des Abeilles, bien reçu. Ça sent le roussi en bas, beaucoup de gardes armés arrivés pour reprendre le contrôle de la prison. Je suis au dessus d'eux, mais ils avancent. Faite tout ce que vous pouvez pour accélérer notre jonction.  
\- Bien reçu, on descend immédiatement, on se retrouve dans la cage d'escalier. Elle se retourne vers le groupe Il faut y aller ! Go, go, go ! »

*****

 Une cavalcade dans l'escalier. La majeure partie des détenus de l'étage leur ont emboîté le pas. Ce de l'étage d'en-dessous aussi, en criant « Les Québécois ! Attendez-nous ! » Emmanuel n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Il descend, un bras soutenant Sofiane, son autre main dans celle du Maître des Horloges. Ils dévalent les marches, aussi vite qu'ils peuvent, à contre-courant d'un flux de plus en plus épais de détenus qui eux remontent pour s'éloigner des Forces Spéciales qui envahissent les étages inférieurs et du nuage de gaz lacrymogène qui les accompagne. Sofiane lui demande dans un souffle pourquoi ils descendent alors que le danger est en bas. Emmanuel n'a rien de mieux à lui répondre que « On a un plan, ne t'inquiètes pas ». Maigre consolation. Le nuage de gaz lacrymogène se fait plus présent, les yeux de tout le monde brûlent. Emmanuel se demande s'ils vont pouvoir descendre davantage, si Penelope ne s'est pas faite capturer par les Forces Spéciales, s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de se téléporter maintenant. Quand enfin, il entend «Christiane! Thanks God!» L'accent gallois inimitable de Penelope. Une forme s'approche du groupe, une femme en uniforme de garde, ses mèches blanches mal dissimulées sous une casquette siglée "Surveillance Pénitenciaire". Elle a un bouclier anti-émeutes à la main, et des lunettes de vision nocturne sur le nez. « Let's get the Hell out of this... well, Hell.  
\- Tout le monde, touchez l'épaule de votre voisin ! Vite ! »  
L'instruction remonte le long de la colonne de détenus. Penelope assure sa prise sur son bouclier et se met en travers de la cage d'escalier, Nicolas et Nathalie sur ses flancs pour empêcher un éventuel assaut des Forces spéciales. Christiane ajuste ses réglages. Elle s'assure que tous les Élyséens sont en contact, et lance le changement d'univers. Le vent soulève le brouillard âcre, on aperçoit la forme menaçante d'une dizaine d'agents des Forces Spéciales tout proche, Nathalie épaule sa mitraillette, et...

Ils quittent enfin cet univers, sept Elyséen⋅ne⋅s, deux loups et une soixantaine de détenus qui étaient en contact physique avec eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai modifié la dernière ligne du chapitre 17 pour faire coller le détail de la chanson du Maître des Horloges (avant y'avait marqué "alarme").  
> Je suis un peu parti dans tous les sens dans cet arc et faut maintenant que je trouve quoi faire d'une soixantaine de prisonniers, mais j'ai enfin casé le baiser Emmanuel/Emmanuel que j'ai en tête depuis que j'ai commencé à avoir l'idée d'écrire cette histoire.


	23. Contrechamp II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Manuel, pendant ce temps ?
> 
> Musique d'ambiance : [The Long Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X21JXIO-Tec)

Il flotte. Il flotte sur un bateau de coton, un confortable radeau ouaté qui le porte, au milieu d'une mer immense. Il voudrait pouvoir rester sur ce radeau pour toujours. Personne n'attend rien de lui, il ne demande rien à personne, il est juste posé sur son radeau si confortable. Mais sous la surface du coton, une chose terrible rôde. Il le sait, il a été pris dans ses mâchoires avant de trouver le radeau. Sans le radeau, il serait obligé de retourner dans la mer, à la merci de la créature. Parfois il a l'impression que le plancher du radeau s'effiloche, et que la créature se rapproche. Mais bien vite le radeau reprend consistance et il peut s'y reposer tranquillement à nouveau.

Il sait que des gens l'attendent sur le rivage. Parfois il lui semble entendre leurs voix, de loin. Mais proche du rivage, la créature pourra l'atteindre. Il préfère rester au centre de la mer, en sécurité, et pouvoir enfin se reposer, libre de la tension qui l'accompagnait partout. Des années de batailles politiques, de manœuvres souterraines, de coups de force, de coups de sang, de coups de poings, des affrontements à n'en plus finir, des menaces, des mises à exécution, des exécutions tout court... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de quitter tout ça, et c'est notamment pour ça qu'il avait accepté si vite la proposition de Christiane de rejoindre sa petite bande hétéroclite. Il espérait s'éloigner de la pression écrasante que Paris et les affrontements entre la Ligue, la Garde et la Faction avaient fait peser de plus en plus lourd au fil des années.

C'avait été un bel échec. Il n'avait échappé à aucune pression. Il n'avait fait que rajouter celle liée au fait de sauver le multivers entier, de préserver l'idée de la République. Il n'avait pas pour autant oublié les besoins de la Ligue, les combats de ses camarades pour s'opposer à la Garde et à la Faction, la lutte intérieure pour prendre le contrôle de la Ligue, et son combat personnel pour sauver Emmanuel du Dehors et de son projet insensé de mettre sur pied une quatrième puissance, la Marche. Sans oublier rien de ces tourments, il avait dû composer avec non pas un mais deux nouveaux Emmanuels, une copie du Benoît qu'il affrontait pour contrôler la Ligue, un clone de Nicolas le patriarche de la Garde et d'une de ses lieutenants, la soudaine possibilité de mettre la main sur une technologie et des armes bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait a disposition dans son univers, et des combats avec des fascistes de la pire espèce. Comme toujours il s'était jeté dans la bataille la tête la première, se dépensant sans compter, s'exposant sans réfléchir et se donnant tout entier à la cause. Et il avait payé le prix fort, comme toujours. Ainsi, ne serait-ce pas désormais que justice qu'il puisse désormais rester sur son radeau de coton indéfiniment ? Qu'il goûte un repos du guerrier bien mérité ? Il n'aspire qu'à ça.

Mais le choix ne lui est pas laissé. Le radeau s'effiloche de plus en plus, et le rivage se rapproche toujours davantage. Son répit sera bientôt fini.

"...anuel ? Vous m'entendez ?"  
Une lumière aveuglante dans ses yeux, les crocs du dragon à nouveau dans son abdomen, son radeau réduit à un vulgaire lit. Il a froid aux pieds, sa bouche est sèche, son crâne le lance, tous ses membres ankylosés. Il est de retour parmi les vivants. Un homme en blouse blanche qui ressemble à Bernard Kouchner s'il avait choisi de rester médecin lui envoie une lumière dans l’œil. Manuel veut lui dire de le laisser tranquille, mais ne sort de sa gorge endolorie qu'un râle inarticulé. "C'est bien, c'est très bien. Vous revenez de loin, vous savez !" Revenu de loin. Cet euphémisme. Personne ne survit à ce genre de blessure. Plusieurs perforations du ventre, la septicémie est garantie. Il a brièvement repris conscience mais ce n'est qu'un répit avant le plongeon final. Il est qu'un homme condamné. "On vous a maintenu dans le coma pour faciliter l'opération", mais vous avez mis plus de temps pour en sortir que ce que nous aurions voulu. Les doses d'antidouleurs n'ont pas dû aider. On les a diminuées progressivement pour ne pas vous donner des symptômes de manque; Combien j'ai de doigts ?" Le médecin montre une main avec 3 doigts levés. Manuel tente de répondre, mais à nouveau ce n'est qu'un râle. Il grogne 3 fois. "Impeccable." Je vous laisse vous reposer un peu. Si la douleur est trop forte vous avez une pompe à analgésiques ici, mais n'en abusez pas !" Et sur ce, le médecin le laisse seul. Manuel tourne la tête. Un miroir lui renvoie son image. Les traits creusés, une barbe épaisse. Il se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller. Il est fatigué. Il songe brièvement à se rendormir, retrouver la torpeur hallucinée à travers laquelle il il s'est laissé dériver ces derniers jours. Mais non. Il a des choses à faire. Il ne peut pas se permettre de replonger dans l'inconscience. Il est Manuel Valls, que diable !

Il soulève d'une main faible le drap qui recouvre son corps. Un grand bandage recouvre son estomac. Il semble avoir survécu à la rafale de mitraillette. Pas de signe d'inflammation. Si seulement il pouvait rapporter toutes ces connaissances médicales dans son monde, dans son Paris dévasté où le tétanos et la tuberculose font des ravages ! Il en prend note mentalement. Il tente de sortir du lit, mais il est trop faible. Il déteste se sentir faible. Le mouvement qu'il a fait a suffit à réveiller la douleur. Il presse "la pompe d'analgésique". Un manteau de coton tombe sur son corps. Il veut rester réveiller, mais il sombre de nouveau. Le radeau de coton, la mer bleue azur, la créature qui rôde sous la surface, tout ceci tourbillonne à nouveau dans son esprit quelques instants.

Quand il se réveille de nouveau, Benoît est à son chevet. Il joue machinalement avec la perfusion de Manuel.  
"Oh, tu es de nouveau conscient." Il le fixe, fixe la perfusion, la lâche comme à regret. "C'aurait été si facile tu sais. Juste une seringue, une petite bulle d'air et tout aurait été fini. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai pas pensé. Ne pas prendre le risque une nouvelle fois avec toi. Enfin... On verra ce qu'il en sera." Devant l'air interrogateur de Manuel, il ajoute : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je monologuais juste. Tu ne connais pas grand chose à la médecine moderne, non ? Les médecins ont prévenu Christiane que tu étais réveillé. Elle tenait à ce que quelqu'un soit là à ton réveil. Je me suis proposé. Tu as manqué quelques péripéties. Tu veux que je te raconte ?"  
Manuel a du mal à suivre Benoît, il va trop vite. Il grogne et indique la carafe d'eau sur la commode. Benoît lui apporte et lui sert un verre. Manuel boit avec soulagement. Il teste à nouveau sa voix, avec précaution. Elle est plus rauque que d'habitude, mais elle est audible. "Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. Mais va lentement." Il promène son regard tout autour de lui. "Déjà... Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ?"

Lentement, Benoît lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il a encaissé une rafale de mitraillette. Les soins d'Emmanuel, son enlèvement par Lorenzaccio, le transport de Manuel à l'hôpital, les bricolages de Christiane pour retrouver Emmanuel, le plan de sauvetage de Christiane, le retour à 60 à la base... Manuel se sent tour à tour éperdu de reconnaissance, bouillant de haine, inquiet, impliqué et perplexe. Le récit de Benoît l'a tenu en haleine mais l'a épuisé. Il s'endort à nouveau dans la chambre où la silhouette inquiétante de Benoît est baignée des rayons du soleil couchant qui le parent d'un écarlate sanguinolent.

Le lendemain, ce sont Nicolas, Nathalie et les deux loups qui sont à son chevet. Au grand dam du personnel hospitalier visiblement, mais Nicolas a refusé de laisser les loups seul pour venir dans l'hôpital. Nathalie reprend le récit là où Benoît s'est arrêté. Elle raconte comment ils ont proposé aux évadés de les transporter dans une dimension accueillante, proposition acceptée par 39 d'entre eux, alors que les restants demandaient à être ramenés dans leur univers d'origine où ils avaient de trop fortes attaches, malgré la menace de la prison. Nicolas rentre dans la conversation pour dire qu'il était contre le fait d'aider des détenus à échapper à la Justice. Certes dans le tas il devait y avoir des prisonniers politiques de la dictature, mais imaginons qu'ils aient libéré des droits communs, des voleurs et des assassins ? Pour lui il aurait fallu s'assurer du pedigree de chacun. Manuel est d'accord avec lui, mais Nathalie coupe Nicolas pour expliquer qu'ils n'en avaient absolument pas le temps et que bon sang c'était une prison montée par le FN ! Nicolas grommelle mais ne relance pas le sujet.

Les médecins encouragent Manuel à commencer sa rééducation. Ils l'aident à se relever dans son lit. Il peut enfin se raser. Il garde un bouc, un symbole du changement qu'il a traversé. Il est encore très loin de pouvoir marcher, mais il peut se tenir assis. Les docteurs lui expliquent les dommages que son corps a subis, les réparations qu'ils ont effectuées, le traitement qu'il va devoir suivre et la rééducation physique qu'il va devoir subir. Il commence quelques exercices, mais c'est encore beaucoup pour lui. Les loups et les Républicains le regardent faire.

Le lendemain, c'est Emmanuel qui se tient à son chevet. "Emmanuel. Merci d'être venu. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir prodigué les premiers soins." Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi guindé ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressent de façon naturelle ?  
"Manuel... Evidemment que j'allais m'occuper de toi ! N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose ! Tu étais grièvement blessé !  
-Néanmoins. Merci. Du fond du cœur."  
Emmanuel s'est rapproché du lit. Manuel lui prend la main. Emmanuel ne retire pas la sienne. Il le regarde, même.  
"Comme je t'ai dit, Manuel, dans mon univers il existe une version de toi que j'ai fait souffrir, ce que je regrette plus que tout. Je ne réitérerai pas cette erreur." Soudain il se penche sur Manuel et l'enlace dans ses bras. Il le tient au niveau des épaules, prenant bien garde de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Il le tient contre lui pendant quelques longues secondes, puis le relâche.   
"Rétablis-toi bien Manuel. Christiane surveille attentivement les variations de puissance du Nexus. Nous saurons quand Lorenzaccio touchera au Nexus Originel et nous serons là pour l'arrêter. J'espère que tu seras suffisamment remis à ce moment pour pouvoir nous accompagner et l'arrêter avec nous." Puis il l'embrasse sur le front et repart.   
Manuel reste là, confus, incapable de le suivre et de le retenir. Il déteste son impotence. Suffisamment remis pour pouvoir nous accompagner... Est-ce qu'Emmanuel réalise ce que c'est qu'une rafale de mitrailleuse qui vous traverse le ventre ? Il a de la chance que les médecins aient pu refermer entièrement ses intestins, et que sa colonne vertébrale n'ait pas été touchée. Il lui manque un bout significatif de son foie, et un de ses reins ne fonctionne quasi plus, même si l'autre semble assurer la fonction pour le moment. Il est hors de question de solliciter pour plusieurs mois ses muscles abdominaux et dorsaux, le temps que les déchirures dedans cicatrisent. Il ne peut s'asseoir qu'avec un épais corset. Il se voit mal s'opposer à un génie du mal muni de super-pouvoirs. Sauf que la République et Emmanuel ont besoin de lui. Est-ce le genre d'appel que l'on peut refuser ?

Les jours passent. Manuel travaille avec ferveur sa rééducation. Les Élyséens viennent lui rendre visite à tour de rôle. Il se découvre des affinités qu'il n'aurait pas supposé avec cette version adoucie de Sarkozy. Son parcours au sein de sa version de la République Française fait écho à celui de Manuel dans la Ligue Parisienne. Ils ont tous les deux été Ministre de l'Intérieur, avec une posture sans compromis. Et puis il faut bien dire que se promener flanqué de deux loups est particulièrement plaisant. Il échange avec Benoît sur la refondation du Parti Socialiste - l'ancien nom de la Ligue Parisienne, qui n'a pas changé dans l'univers dont vient Benoît - même si ce dernier a tendance à couper court à la conversation quand les divergences de point de vue entre lui et Manuel deviennent trop grande. Il semble avoir moins l'amour du débat pour le débat que Manuel. Les deux Emmanuels viennent souvent le voir ensemble. Il voudrait passer plus de temps seul avec l'Emmanuel historien, mais il semble que l'occasion ne lui en sera pas laissée. Et puis il a bien vu les échanges de regards entre eux, les frôlements de main furtifs. Il n'a pas su saisir l'occasion, et les choses se sont jouées sans lui, pendant qu'il dérivait dans le coma. Il n'empêche. Il n'en prend sa rééducation que plus au sérieux, il sera présent pour la chute de Lorenzaccio. Si les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, Manuel croit en lui-même dur comme fer. Et s'il n'a pas sa chance avec Emmanuel dans cet univers, il a toujours son Emmanuel originel à sauver dans l'univers dont il vient. Il devient habile à se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Sa rééducation progresse. Il quitte l'hôpital pour réintégrer le QG des Elyséens, dans une chambre médicalisée.

Et enfin, un matin tardif, alors qu'il est en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine de l'Elysée en discutant divergences d'univers avec Penelope, la sirène d'alerte retentit.


	24. Dans la France Originelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [I am the Doctor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7VmOZ4Ppj8). (Oui ça fait deux morceaux tirés de la BO de Doctor Who, mais que voulez-vous, Murray Gold est un bon compositeur et ça colle pour des passages un peu épiques)

Ils sont rassemblés dans la grande salle qui leur a servi à chaque fois de point de départ pour leurs voyages à travers les multivers. Les regards sont graves. C'est la mission de la dernière chance. S'ils échouent à arrêter Lorenzaccio cette fois-ci, le royalisme triomphera. Ils se regardent les uns les autres. Elle-même parcourt du regard ses compagnons. Manuel, encore dans son fauteuil. Les deux Emmanuels l'un contre l'autre, l'universitaire encore marqué de son séjour dans les geôles du FN, aussi bref fut-il. Penelope, déterminée, comme toujours discrètement au côté de Christiane. Nicolas, en train de caresser la tête de ses deux loups. Benoît, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Feront-ils l'affaire ? Arriveront-ils à défaire Lorenzaccio ? Reviendra-t-elle entière de cette mission insensée, rejoindra-t-elle son univers d'origine, les _Hunger Games_ qui leur tiennent désormais lieu d'élection et surtout Najat ? Christiane leur adresse un signe muet. Ils établissent un contact physique entre eux. Elle aura vite la réponse à toutes ses questions. Le vent sorti de nulle part se lève comme d'habitude, et les Élyséens changent d'univers.

Nathalie lutte contre la nausée qui l'a saisie au passage des univers. Le phénomène qui les affectait tous au début s'était atténué au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient l'habitude des voyages interdimensionnels, mais il est revenu en force pour ce voyage-ci. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Les couleurs ont toutes l'air très vive, la lumière brillante, les sons distordus. Elle perçoit tout avec une intensité surnaturelle. Comme la voix de Christiane, dont elle a l'impression d'entendre soudain chaque harmonique séparément.  
"Nous sommes dans l'Univers Originel. Celui sont tous les autres ne sont que des reflets. Tout est plus vrai ici. Nous sommes sortis de la Caverne de Platon pour contempler le monde tel qu'il est réellement.  
\- Est-ce que des gens habitent cet univers ?" C'est Penelope qui a posé la question.  
\- Non, ou en tous cas personne que nous n'ayons pu détecter. Mais ce monde a été habité, et jusqu'à récemment, puisqu'il contient des villes, et dans ces villes des bâtiments reconnaissables pour la plupart d'entre vous, comme l'Élysée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu des habitants. Nous n'avons que très peu d'informations sur ce monde, la présence du Nexus Originel le rendant impropre à la vie pour les habitants des mondes-reflets que nous sommes tous. Lorenzaccio a dû contenir le Nexus Originel et contrer ses effets à l'aide des différents Nexus qu'il a volé pour pouvoir le manipuler, mais néanmoins je ne suis pas certaine que son champ de confinement soit parfait, et nous avons intérêt à limiter au maximum le temps que nous passons ici. J'ai bricolé un compteur, sur le principe d'un compteur Geiger, pour nous dire à quel moment le risque devient trop grand pour nous.  
\- Allons-y alors ! Direction Versailles !  
\- Attendez." C'est Le Maître des Horloges qui a parlé, l'air décomposé. "Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas dans cet univers."  
\- Merde. Merde, merde, merde !" Le pouvoir du Maître des Horloges était leur atout secret pour se battre contre Lorenzaccio, leur possibilité de contrebalancer les pouvoirs que lui donnaient les nexus.  
\- On continue quand même, on n'a pas le choix. On s'est entraînés ensemble, on peut le battre même sans pouvoirs. Il le faut. On y va !"

Ils ont discuté des détails du plan pendant les jours de préparation qu'ils ont passé à mettre en place leur stratégie. Christiane pouvait détecter uniquement le moment où Lorenzaccio s'emparait du Nexus. Le temps que les Élyséens s'organise, leur adversaire aurait déjà quitté l'Élysée. Ils savent où il va se diriger, cependant : Versailles, pour placer le Nexus au coeur du symbole de la monarchie absolue (Ils ont discuté de si Lorenzaccio pouvait viser le Louvre, aussi un symbole du pouvoir royal, mais l'ancien palais est devenu un symbole trop protéiforme : entre l'empreinte napoléonienne et la transformation en musée, il n'a pas la charge symbolique de Versailles).

Il leur faut rattraper, voire mieux, intercepter le royaliste avant qu'il n'arrive au Palais. Sans population apparente, pas de moyens de transports modernes. Ils ont l'espoir d'intercepter Lorenzaccio. Ils sortent de la salle où ils sont arrivés. Ils foncent vers la sortie de l'Élysée, peinant sous la charge du matériel nécessaire à leur plan. En haut de l'escalier d'honneur ils se jettent brusquement à couvert. Cinq silhouettes qui semblent les attendre. Les miliciens de Lorenzaccio, leur tendant une embuscade ? Mais après une dizaine de secondes passées derrières un coin de mur, ils se rendent compte que quelque chose cloche. Pas un son qui provient des cinq personnes. Les Élyséens sortent à découvert prudemment. Les cinq étrangers sont rigoureusement immobiles. Nathalie s'avance la première, la mitraillette brandie, prête à faire feu au premier mouvement suspect. Il s'agit bien de miliciens ralliés à Lorenzaccio, leurs tenues en attestent. Mais ils ont été comme vitrifiés. Christiane s'approche. "Fascinant. Ils ont dû subir les effets du Nexus avant que Lorenzaccio n'arrive à le contenir, juste à leur arrivée. Et comme ils ne bénéficiaient pas de la protection des Nexus-reflets comme Lorenzaccio...  
\- Et comment on sait que ça ne lui est pas arrivé à lui aussi ?  
\- Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air d'être là avec les autres, non ? Si eux cinq se sont figés au même endroit, probable que s'il avait été affecté pareil, il se trouverait au même endroit. Non, on ne change pas le plan, on continue, go, go !"

Ils descendent les escaliers. Nathalie et Nicolas portent le fauteuil de Manuel. Enfin ils sont en bas, dans la cour d'honneur. La grande grille entrouverte comme pour laisser passage à un homme semble donner raison à Christiane. Les Emmanuels vont l'ouvrir plus largement pendant que les autres s'équipent. Enfin ils sont tous prêts, montés sur les vélos qu'ils ont pu faire traverser d'un univers à l'autre. Le fauteuil de Manuel est relié aux vélos de Benoît et Nicolas, les deux plus sportifs du groupe de base. Le groupe se lance dans les rues du Paris Originel.

Le trajet de l’Élysée à Versailles est long d'un peu moins de 20 kilomètres. Une heure et quart environ en vélo. Mais il existe plusieurs options alternatives pour le faire et ils n'ont aucune idée de celle que Lorenzaccio empruntera. Leur but est donc d'atteindre le plus vite possible un des goulots d'étranglement du trajet, s'ils ne tombent pas sur Lorenzaccio avant. Ils pédalent vite, prêtant peu d'attention au Paris parfaitement haussmannien autour d'eux. Pas question de gentrification, réaménagement ou de dégradation urbaine ici. C'est un Paris de cinéma que la nuée de bicyclettes traverse silencieusement, un Paris Éternel parfaitement conforme à l'idée que s'en ferait un touriste. Nathalie peste contre la nécessité de faire le trajet à bicyclette. Ils vont être épuisé au moment d'affronter Lorenzaccio, et puis une mission de la dernière chance à vélo, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Mais ils n'avaient pas moyen de transporter des moyens de transports motorisés : ils étaient limités par l'énergie de la machine de Christiane, et ils n'avaient aucune garantie que les moteurs à combustion fonctionneraient pareil dans cet univers. La mécanique newtonienne d'un pédalier, ils étaient au moins certains qu'elle ne les laisserait pas tomber.

Ils pédalent le long de la Seine, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ils sortent de ce Paris de carte postale pour rentrer dans un Issy-les-Moulineaux tout autant de cartons-pâtes. Nathalie, qui y est passé de nombreuses fois dans son univers, note que dans celui-ci la ville est restée plus rurale, les installations de siège d'entreprises n'ont pas eu lieu. Le compteur similiGeiger de Christiane bipe une première fois. Malgré la distance à Lorenzaccio et son enceinte de confinement du Nexus, ils en subissent déjà des effets délétères. Mais ce n'est qu'un premier seuil d'avertissement. Il y en a un second, puis la dose à partir de laquelle ils doivent vraiment changer d'univers sous peine de dommages irréparables. Ils remontent vers le nord la boucle de la Seine, rentrent dans Sèvres, puis en suivant les axes routiers qui sont sensiblement les mêmes que ceux tracés sur la carte qu'ils ont élaborés en comparant le réseau routier de leurs différents univers d'origine, obliquent plein Ouest vers la forêt des Fausses Reposes, à l'entrée de laquelle ils veulent tendre leur embuscade, dans la tradition des bandits de grand chemin. La ballade cyclable pourrait être plaisante, dans ces villes de l'Ouest parisien propres sur elles, sous le grand soleil que leur montre le ciel, mais l'absence totale d'humains et même de sons animaux rend pour Nathalie l'atmosphère oppressante. Ses camarades n'ont pas l'air plus détendus qu'elle, et de toute façon la pensée de l'affrontement occupe leurs esprits.

Ils atteignent la forêt des Fausses Reposes. Ils mettent pied à terre sur le macadam de la D985. Ils n'ont pas croisés Lorenzaccio jusqu'ici. Est-il encore devant eux ? A-t-il anticipé leur poursuite et pris un chemin totalement différent ? Pendant que les Élyséens dissimulent leurs vélos dans les frondaisons naissantes de la forêt et que Nicolas laisse ses loups s'ébattre dans la forêt après tous ces jours passés en ville, Christiane reconfigure l'appareil qui lui a permis de suivre la trace de Lorenzaccio et de détecter son vol du Nexus Originel. Après une minute d'angoisse le temps que l'appareil effectue les calculs, une direction apparaît : Lorenzaccio est droit devant eux. Damnation. Autant pour le plan d'embuscade, ils n'ont pas été assez rapides, il doit être à vélo aussi. Mais au moins ils sont sur le même itinéraire. Ils remontent sur leurs vélos et se lancent à pleine allure. Si l'appareil de Christiane ne peut pas être exact, il leur a quand même indiqué que Lorenzaccio était proche, ils peuvent le rattraper avant la sortie de la forêt. Benoît remplace Nicolas pour tracter le fauteuil de Manuel, et Nicolas et ses loups se lancent en avant du groupe pour repérer la distance qui les sépare du royaliste. Il revient très vite. Lorenzaccio n'a que très peu d'avance sur eux, et ils peuvent le rattraper d'ici moins d'une demie-heure. 

Effectivement une silhouette est bientôt en vue, elle aussi montée sur une bicyclette. S'ils avaient les pouvoir du Maître des Horloges, il serait allé l'intercepter seul en temps figé. Il va leur falloir se rabattre sur leur plan B. Une rafale de mitraillette envoyée posément par Manuel ruine la bicyclette du monarchiste. L'ancien fidèle de François Hollande aurait volontiers visé directement le cœur de Lorenzaccio, mais ils ne peuvent pas risquer de le tuer et de libérer brusquement le Nexus Originel à leurs propres dépens.

Le royaliste désarçonné leur fait face. Les Élyséens le rattrapent bien vite, en zigzaguant entre les tirs que lui-même leur envoie, alternant entre une arme à feu et des jets d'énergie pure visiblement issus des Nexus qu'il a cannibalisés. Le compteur similiGeiger de Christiane émet le double bip du second seuil d'avertissement. Ils doivent neutraliser Lorenzaccio le plus rapidement possible. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il a trouvé refuge derrière une cépée de châtaigniers. Les Élyséens abandonnent leurs vélos et forment un arc de cercle en face de lui, en se mettant aussi à l'abri des arbres de la forêt.  
"Christiane et sa bande de redresseurs de torts. Vous êtes venus assister à mon triomphe ?  
\- Rends-toi Lorenzaccio ! Tu es à un contre sept !  
\- Vous pensez me faire peur ? J'ai la puissance des nexus pour moi !"  
Un jet d'énergie verte vient frapper le tronc derrière lequel se cachait Christiane. L'arbre accuse le coup et s'effondre lentement. Nicolas et Nathalie arrosent la cépée qui abrite Lorenzaccio, fournissant une couverture à Christiane pour changer d'abri. Pendant ce temps Benoît et Penelope progressent en parallèle vers la position du monarchiste fou. Un tir nourri de l'arme de poing de Lorenzaccio force Penelope à se mettre à couvert. De l'autre côté, Benoît continue à progresser. Puis un rayon d'énergie verte le fait s'arrêter lui aussi. Les loups de Nicolas ont pendant ce temps contourné toute la bataille à grande distance et sont en train de se mettre en position derrière Lorenzaccio. C'est mathématique. Ils sont 7, il est seul, il ne peut pas couvrir tous les angles. Manuel a dû rester sur la route, son fauteuil ne pouvait pas avancer sur le sol inégal de la forêt. Mais il a pris position derrière une borne kilométrique, et il arrose méthodiquement la position de Lorenzaccio, permettant aux autres de progresser. Les deux Emmanuels se sont abrités derrière la même cépée, et si le Maître des Horloges est gêné par la perte de ses pouvoirs, le duo progresse cependant avec détermination vers leur objectif.

Les Élyséens encerclent Lorenzaccio. Il n'a aucun moyen de se mettre à couvert de tous. Un tir de son arme à feu touche un des loups. Nicolas hurle de rage.  
"Dernière sommation, Lorenzaccio !  
-Allez vous faire foutre, Christiane ! Vous vous êtes toujours crue meilleure que moi, avec votre amour de la science détachée de toute considération bassement matérielle et vos déclamations de poésie ! Vous me rendiez fou, au laboratoire ! Toujours sur le dos de tout le monde, toujours à blablater sur les intérêts supérieurs de la Science et les considérations morales ! Et c'est encore ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ! Une leçon de morale ! Il faut surtout que rien ne change ! Eh bien non ! Dernière sommation à vous tous ! N'approchez pas plus, ne tentez plus rien, où j'abaisse le champ de confinement du Nexus ! Vous serez vitrifiés bien avant que les effets nocifs ne se fassent sentir chez moi !"  
Les Élyséens s'interrogent du regard. La menace est réelle, ils ont vu les effets sur les miliciens. Un instant de flottement. Lorenzaccio commence à se déplacer vers la route, un doigt sur un bouton de la console qu'il porte au poignet gauche. Sanglé sur son dos, un dispositif complexe retient une orbe qui pulse d'un vert intense.  
"Repartez tous dans vos univers étriqués. Je vous laisse 20 secondes pour vous rassembler et disparaître, ou je libère le Nexus ! Allez ! 19 ! 18 ! ...  
\- Vous savez Lorenzaccio, on peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu." Penelope réplique d'un ton détaché. Alors que Lorenzaccio tourne la tête vers elle, Benoît sort de son holster un pistolet hypodermique et tire une fléchette dans le cou de Lorenzaccio.  
\- Benoît vient de vous injecter un poison à action rapide ! J'ai ici l'antidote et deux autres poisons ! Si vous nous vitrifiez, vous ne saurez jamais quelle fiole est laquelle ! Vous avez moins d'une minute pour vous rendre inconditionnellement !"  
Lorenzaccio a arraché la fléchette de son cou, mais c'est trop tard. Le liquide est déjà dans son organisme. Il se dit que jamais Christiane n'utiliserait des méthodes pareilles, mais les personnes qu'elle a recrutées, comment savoir ? Il hésite. Ils sont plus près de Versailles que de l’Élysée. S'il relâche le Nexus ici, la royauté n'a-t-elle pas ses chances ? Ou vu qu'ils sont en forêts, les français vont-ils se tourner vers la vie en pleine nature ? Mais en même temps, clouer enfin définitivement le bec à Christiane...

Alors qu'il soupèse le pour et le contre rapidement, une douleur intense envahit son bras droit. Il baisse les yeux : toute sa chemise est trempée de rouge. Il y a un trou dans son poignet. Sa main ne répond plus. La tête lui tourne, il tombe à genoux. Il aurait dû appuyer et leur faire payer. Il tente de lever son poignet gauche à son visage pour appuyer sur le bouton avec son nez, mais la femme aux cheveux blancs est à ses côtés, et elle lui tient fermement le bras qui porte la console de contrôle des nexus. Il se sent partir en arrière, il a du mal à respirer. Le poison qui agit, certainement. Un voile noir devant ses yeux. Une sensation de piqûre au niveau du cou, à nouveau. Puis il s'évanouit.

Nathalie contemple le corps inanimé de Lorenzaccio au centre des Élyséens. Elle espère que Penelope lui a injecté l'antidote à temps. Elle est maintenant en train de lui faire un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie au niveau de son poignet droit, provoqué par le tir de Nathalie. Christiane a l'air choqué par la façon dont s'est déroulé l'assaut final, même si elle connaissait les différentes options qu'ils avaient élaborées. Sans doute espérait-elle pouvoir raisonner Lorenzaccio jusqu'au bout. Nathalie s'approche. Pendant que Penelope s'occupe toujours du bras droit de Lorenzaccio, elle retire la console de contrôle de son bras gauche. Précautionneusement, elle retire les sangles qui retiennent sur le dos de Lorenzaccio l'appareil permettant de contenir le Nexus. Elle se relève avec les deux objets dans ses mains. Ça y est. Ils ont gagné. Il ne reste plus qu'à ramener le Nexus à l’Élysée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ain't over till it's over, Nathalie.


	25. Où l'on rebat les cartes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance : [Do you feel it?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTA0DSfrGZ0)

Nathalie tient l'enceinte de confinement du Nexus. Penelope a stoppé l’hémorragie de Lorenzaccio, puis s'est occupée de le menotter. Nicolas s'occupe de soigner Guaino, son loup blessé dans l'assaut final. Christiane s'est approchée de Nathalie, et a commencé à étudier l'appareil utilisé par Lorenzaccio, le comparant avec le sien pour voir les modifications qu'il a effectuées. Le monde est paisible. Puis Benoît toussote et rompt le silence.  
"Hum. Ne devrait-on pas se dépêcher de ramener le Nexus à Paris ? On ne sait pas quels effets sa présence en forêt est en train de produire, et surtout je vous rappelle qu'on n'a qu'un temps limité avant de devoir sortir d'urgence de cet univers." Il pointe du doigt le compteur similiGeiger que Christiane porte.

Son intervention rompt la bulle de calme qui avait entouré le groupe. La préoccupation revient sur les visages des différents membres du groupe.  
"Comment on va faire pour revenir à Paris ? Il faut gérer Lorenzaccio, et nous n'avons pas de moyen de le transporter...  
\- On doit pouvoir le charger sur le fauteuil de Manuel...  
\- Guaino est blessé ! Il peut pas s'déplacer seul ! Si on doit transporter quelqu'un, plutôt Guaino que ct'ordure ! Moi j'dis on l'abandonne sur place comme il a abandonné ses miliciens !  
\- Du calme ! Je vous rappelle que l'on peut voyager entre les mondes ! Il y a une solution simple à ce problème !  
\- On ramène le Nexus Originel avec nous et on s'en occupe plus tard ?  
\- Non. Le Nexus ne peut pas voyager entre les mondes sans risquer de tous les détruire. Mais le reste d'entre nous peut. Et nous avons la machine de Lorenzaccio, nous pouvons donc simplifier les choses. Vous allez tous rentrer avec ma machine, je remets le Nexus à sa place et je vous rejoins avec la machine de Lorenzaccio.  
\- Non Christiane ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre ce risque seule !  
\- Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser seule avec le Nexus sur votre bonne parole. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour ne pas être certain que le Nexus retrouve sa juste place."

Christiane regarde Penelope et Nathalie, qui ont parlé les deux dernières. Regard de reconnaissance vers Penelope, regard de défiance vers Nathalie.  
"Vraiment, vous pensez que j'ai fait tout ça pour m'approprier le Nexus ?  
\- Ça ne me paraîtrait pas aberrant. C'est une source incroyable de pouvoir, après tout.  
\- En tous cas moi je n'aurais pas hésité à le ramener à Solférino."  
C'est Benoît qui a parlé de son ton calme habituel.  
"Quoi ? Vous faites vos étonnés ? N'êtes-vous pas tous ici parce que vous avez une affinité particulière pour le Nexus, au point pour la plupart d'avoir été candidat à la présidentielle - ou son équivalent dans votre univers ? Vous allez me faire croire que maintenant vous ne ressentez pas la même attirance que moi ? Je suis juste plus honnête, voilà tout."  
Les différents Élyséens détournent le regard, obligés d'admettre la vérité du discours de Benoît.  
"Très bien, restons tous ici dans ce cas pour ramener le Nexus à bon port en nous surveillant les uns les autres. On détruira la machine de Lorenzaccio ensemble pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas redéplaçable. Mais dépêchons-nous de le faire, bon sang !  
\- J'm'en fous du Nexus."

Cette fois ci c'est vers Nicolas que les regards se tournent.  
"Quoi, vous'm'croyez pas ? Si y'avait pas Guaino j'dis pas, mais il est plus important. Donnez moi votre machine, Christiane. Je rentre avec Guaino pour le soigner. Vous pouvez discuter autant que vous le voulez, moi je vous attends dans une clinique vétérinaire. Nathalie, j'vous fais confiance pour vérifier qu'ils font pas un truc de gauchiste avec le Nexus." Il tend la main vers Christiane, attendant sa machine. Elle hoche la tête et commence à détacher sa machine de son poignet.  
"Je la programme pour l'univers où nous avons fait soigner Manuel. Ils ont aussi d'excellentes connaissances vétérinaires. Emportez Lorenzaccio aussi s'il vous plaît. Veillez à ce qu'il reçoive des soins et qu'il ne s'échappe pas, et nous vous retrouvons là-bas le plus vite possible."  
Nicolas passe la machine à son poignet. Il attrape le bras de Lorenzaccio sans ménagement, puis la patte de Guaino avec infiniment plus de délicatesse. L'autre loup vient se coller à lui. Il appuie sur le bouton de départ de la machine, et soudain, il n'est plus là.

Benoît reprend la parole.  
"On est toujours en temps limité.  
\- Alors allons-y ! Les deux Emmanuels, vous êtes chargés de tracter le fauteuil de Manuel. Tout le monde en selle ! Go ! Christiane, ça va, le poids de la machine de Lorenzaccio ?"  
Les membres du groupe ré-enfourchent les vélos qu'ils avaient abandonnés sur la route. Ceux de Lorenzaccio et Nicolas restent à terre.  
"Oui, ça va pour le poids. Je suggère que vous rouliez un peu à l'écart de moi, autant minimiser l'exposition au Nexus."

Les Élyséens commencent à pédaler, refaisant en sens inverse le trajet qu'ils ont fait à l'aller. Le voyage est tout aussi silencieux qu'à l'aller. Tous redoutent d'entendre la troisième sonnerie du compteur de Christiane, celle qui leur dira qu'ils doivent partir immédiatement sous peine de dommages irréversibles. S'ils n'ont pas atteint l’Élysée à ce moment, que feront-ils ? Bientôt ils dépassent Sèvres et franchissent la Seine. Ils coupent à travers Boulogne puis vont longer le fleuve jusqu'au pont Alexandre III, où leur objectif sera presque en vue. C'est alors qu'ils vont rentrer dans Paris par la porte de Saint-Cloud que l'attaque se produit.

Les membres du groupe sont concentrés sur l'objectif de l’Élysée, et ne prennent pas garde à leur environnement immédiat. C'est pourquoi ils ne voient pas le câble métallique qui serpente à travers la chaussée avant qu’il ne se tende brusquement après le passage de Christiane. Nathalie et Penelope, qui étaient derrière elle, sont projetées de leurs vélos et atterrissent douloureusement sur la chaussée. Penelope réussit à se réceptionner à peu près correctement, mais le genou de Nathalie heurte violemment le sol. Elle hurle sous la douleur.

Derrière, les deux Emmanuels ont brusquement freiné pour éviter le carambolage, mais emporté par son élan, le fauteuil de Manuel est allé se prendre dedans et s'est renversé aussi. Son occupant a néanmoins pu anticiper la chute et s'est retrouvé au sol sans dommage. Benoît a pu freiner avant le câble. Au bruit des différentes collisions Christiane s'est arrêtée, mais elle est à une trentaine de mètres devant ses alliés. Sept personnes sortent des deux bâtiments dans lesquels le câble s'engouffrait. L'air sévère, vêtus d'une combinaison noire, un A débordant d'un cercle à l'emplacement du cœur. Le Maître des Horloges en reconnaît certains : les deux à l'avant sont des versions alternatives de membres de la Ceinture Rouge dans son univers, l'Alliance de super-héros radicaux qui défendent la banlieue parisienne en n'hésitant pas à intervenir sur des thématiques sociales, contrairement aux super-héros parisiens. SuperPoutou et Amazing Arthaud. Derrière eux c'est clairement Wonder Danièle, la sidekick de Captain Méluche. Les autres, il pense les avoir vus dans les journaux : probablement des versions alternatives de super-héros de d'autres pays européens. La femme incroyablement âgée dont le corps est en partie robotique par contre, aucune idée. Il se place instinctivement entre Emmanuel et eux avant d'une fois de plus constater que son pouvoir qu'il a voulu activer par réflexe ne fonctionne pas dans cet univers. Enfer. Emmanuel lui attrape le bras, et le Maître des Horloges et soudain déterminé à le protéger, pouvoir ou pas pouvoir.  
"Tu as vu ? La cyborg ! On dirait Louise Michel ! Mais c'est impossible ! Elle aurait quasi 200 ans actuellement !" puis il s'arrête, confus. "Enfin... tu as le pouvoir de figer le temps et nous voyageons à travers les mondes. Il faut peut-être que je revois ma définition de l'impossible..."

Les versions alternatives de SuperPoutou et Amazing Arthaud avancent vers Christiane. Le reste des nouveaux venus font face aux autres Élyséens et sortent des armes automatiques. Les deux Emmanuels aident Manuel à remonter dans son fauteuil et jaugent la nouvelle menace du regard. Christiane sort un appareil des profondeurs de son manteau, le pointe vers les deux personnes qui lui font face et regarde ce qu'affiche l'appareil.  
"Philippe ! Nathalie ! C'est bien vous ! Où étiez-vous passés, bon sang ?!  
Puis elle hèle les Élyséens :  
-Ce sont les scientifiques qui ont mis au point l'appareil de Poutou-Arthaud !  
Elle semble ne prendre conscience qu'à ce moment-là des armes que pointent les alliés des deux scientifiques sur les Élyséens.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est quoi ces uniformes ?  
\- Christiane. Nous sommes ici pour la même raison que toi. Le Nexus."

Benoît tente un mouvement. Une décharge d'énergie provenant du bras de la cyborg s'écrase à ses pieds et le dissuade de tenter davantage. Penelope prend la parole :  
"Très touchée de voir que vous vous préoccupez du sort du Nexus, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons la situation bien en main. Lorenzaccio est neutralisé, et le Nexus va retourner à l'Élysée.  
\- Nous allons nous charger du Nexus.  
Philippe tend la main vers Christiane.  
\- Donne-nous le Nexus, Christiane. Je suis désolé pour l'embuscade, mais nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre et ne voulions pas prendre de risque.  
\- Tu as entendu Penelope, Philippe. Nous ramenons le Nexus à l’Élysée. Si son sort vous préoccupait tant, pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté un peu plus tôt, plutôt que de me laisser faire le travail seule ?  
\- Christiane, j'ai demandé gentiment, ne nous oblige pas à employer la force.  
\- Je ne vous oblige à rien du tout, bon sang ! Si vous employez la force, ce sera de *votre* fait ! Comme le fait de nous avoir tendu une embuscade et d'avoir blessé Nathalie ! Laissez passer mes camarades !  
Christiane est furieuse, mais sa fureur s'épuise en vain. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire, et ses anciens collègues semblent en avoir tout à fait conscience. Elle pose sa main sur l'appareil qu'elle porte au bras.  
\- Éloignez-vous ou je relâche le confinement du Nexus !  
\- Tu tuerais tes compagnons ? Vraiment Christiane ?  
\- Le Nexus est plus important.

Moment de flottement. Les deux Emmanuels se prennent instinctivement par la main, incertains quant aux véritables intentions de Christiane. Manuel bout intérieurement, furieux à l'idée de mourir ici après tout ce chemin, et d'avoir pour dernière image la romance entre les deux versions d'Emmanuel. Benoît est certain qu'elle bluffe. Nathalie est certaine qu'elle ne bluffe pas. Penelope pense que c'est la bonne décision.

Difficile de dire ce que pensent les nouveaux arrivants, mais la cyborg a détourné le regard vers Christiane. Penelope saisit sa chance. Elle dégaine ses armes, bondit au côté de l'homme qui est clairement une version alternative de Philippe Martinez. Elle passe son bras autour de son cou, se positionne derrière lui, plaque la lame de son couteau contre sa gorge et pointe son arme à feu vers Arthaud.  
"Lâchez vos armes ! Ou la CGT va devoir se trouver une nouvelle moustache emblématique."  
Froncements de sourcils. Penelope se dit que ce genre de réplique passe mieux quand on vient tous du même univers. Ça se trouve cette version de Martinez est de droite ou vient d'un monde où la CGT est un club de vacances. Elle retente.  
"Lâchez vos armes ou j'offre à votre ami un deuxième sourire !"  
Voilà, ça ça marche dans tous les univers. Tous les univers où les gens sont anthropomorphes en tous cas.  
Martinez soupire, d'un air las. Tout d'un coup il n'est plus là, Penelope ne tient plus que le vide. Elle entend le même soupir derrière elle. Elle pivote, mais trop lentement. Un jet de gaz lacrymogène l'atteint alors qu'elle finit de se retourner pour constater que oui c'est bien Martinez qui est désormais derrière elle. Le gaz rentre dans son nez et ses yeux, et son monde se réduit soudain à la brûlure qui recouvre son visage. Elle tousse, elle pleure. Elle a le réflexe de ne pas se frotter les yeux, elle crache pour évacuer le gaz, mais elle est incapable de combattre. Elle sent qu'on attrape ses mains, elle tente de se débattre mais à l'aveugle la tâche est impossible. Ses mains sont ramenées dans son dos et elle sent un câble les enserrer. "Reste calme et je te file du maalox. Et j'ai quitté la Confrérie Gasconne des Templiers quand elle a soutenu les prétentions de Louis-Philippe VII au trône, pour information."

La défaite de Penelope a abattu les Élyséens. Manuel et Nathalie avaient attrapés leurs armes quand ils avaient vu Martinez réapparaître derrière leur camarade, mais Louise Michelle a atteint Manuel d'une décharge d'énergie qui l'a rendu incapable d'utiliser sa main, et Danièle Obono a tenu en joue Nathalie qui n'a que pu se résigner à lâcher à nouveau sa mitrailleuse. Voyant que la situation est sous contrôle, Poutou et Arthaud se retournent vers Christiane. Arthaud ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle est coupée par une sonnerie stridente qui provient du manteau de Christiane. Les deux membres étrangers de l'équipe de Poutou et Arthaud mettent immédiatement la dirigeante des Élyséens en joue, mais les Élyséens savent que la sonnerie provient du compteur similiGeiger et signifie qu'ils n'ont que quelques minutes pour sortir de l'Univers Originel avant que l'influence du Nexus n'atteigne chez eux des niveaux létaux. Voyant que rien ne se passe suite à la sonnerie, Arthaud reprend la parole :  
« Nous sommes tous équipés d'un Appareil de Voyage, Christiane et de dernière génération. Si tu relâches le confinement du Nexus, nous aurons le temps de quitter cet univers, et seuls tes camarades en subiront les conséquences. C'est fini, Christiane. »

Christiane baisse la tête. Prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, elle n'a d'autre choix que de capituler. « Nous n'avons pas d'Appareil de Voyage excepté celui-là.  
\- Donne-nous le Nexus et nous vous escorterons immédiatement hors de cet univers vers celui de ton choix.  
Christiane commence à ôter les sangles qui retiennent la source d’énergie sur son dos.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?  
\- Nous allons le déplacer. Lorenzaccio était une ordure et ses méthodes infâmes, mais son idée de base était brillante. Nous allons placer le Nexus à Notre-Dame-Des-Landes. Il est temps que la France aspire à l'autogestion.  
\- C'est de la folie, murmure Manuel. » Les Emmanuels ne peuvent qu’acquiescer.  
Arthaud récupère le Nexus, connecte son Appareil au champ de confinement, regarde quelques chiffres et hoche la tête. Christiane reprend :  
« Nous devons sortir au plus vite. Nous avons été exposés trop longtemps. »  
Poutou sort de sa poche un Appareil semblable à celui qui l'équipe et le tend à Christiane. Il lui indique du bras les autres Élyséens. « Allez-y. Dépêchez-vous. »  
Christiane rejoint son équipe. Elle rentre des coordonnées dans l'appareil alors qu'ils se groupent autour du fauteuil de Manuel. Ils établissent le contact entre eux. La main du Maître des Horloges broie celle d’Emmanuel. Il n’est pas du genre à accepter la défaite avec philosophie. Et il n’est pas le seul. Emmanuel voit les phalanges de Manuel alors qu’il enserre l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. L’universitaire desserre doucement la prise de son double de son autre main. Le super héros le regarde, regarde sa main. « Désolé. »  
Le doigt de Christiane s'arrête au-dessus du bouton qui lance le déplacement inter-univers. Elle relève la tête. La sonnerie dans son manteau reprend et ne s'arrête plus. « Philippe. Remettez le Nexus à l’Élysée, je t'en supplie. » Philippe secoue la tête négativement. « Il est temps pour une nouvelle Révolution, Christiane. »  
La scientifique renonce et appuie sur le bouton.

Les Élyséens se retrouvent instantanément dans l'univers-hôpital. Pas de mal de tête, pas de nausée, pas de vent sorti de nulle part. Aussitôt, l'appareil au bras de Christiane émet un son aigu, puis une légère fumée en sort. Il est définitivement inutilisable. Christiane s'effondre. Emmanuel s'occupe d'aider Nathalie à aller faire examiner son genou. Manuel, Benoît, Penelope et Le Maître des Horloges tiennent conseil à côté de Christiane.  
« Il faut y retourner !  
\- C'est impossible, Manuel. Nous avons déjà été exposés bien trop longtemps au Nexus. Y retourner serait la mort assurée. D'ailleurs nous devrions tous nous faire examiner maintenant que nous sommes ici...  
\- Alors on met sur pied une nouvelle équipe d'Élyséens. Comme on avait prévu de faire si on n'avait pas le temps de ramener le Nexus à l'Élysée. On recrute parmi les prisonniers qu'on a fait évader des prisons du FN, on les forme, on les coache, et on les envoie sur place.  
\- Faire quoi, Penelope ? Sans la machine de Lorenzaccio on ne peut pas déplacer le Nexus, ni même se protéger de son influence. Ils subiraient le même sort que les miliciens de Lorenzaccio.  
\- On fabrique une machine de confinement.  
\- On arrache les Nexus de plus de cinquante univers ?  
\- S'il le faut. On ne peut pas laisser bafouer la République ainsi. Le Nexus doit être ramené à l'Élysée.  
\- Non, Manuel. Je m'y refuse. Nous ne tomberons pas au niveau de Lorenzaccio.  
\- On laisse l'extrémisme gagner, alors ?  
\- Nous avons arrêté Lorenzaccio. La France ne retournera pas à la monarchie. Le Nexus à Notre-Dame-Des-Landes ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, mais c'est de très loin un moindre mal.  
Manuel secoue la tête vigoureusement mais ne dit rien. Il n’est clairement pas d’accord avec la théorie du « moindre mal », mais il ne dit rien pour autant. Benoît enchaîne :  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors rien. C'est la fin des Élyséens. Nous avons empêché Lorenzaccio de placer le Nexus à Versailles comme prévu. Il ne possède plus de machine à voyager entre les mondes, et je vais m'assurer de le déposer dans un monde où il ne pourra pas en recréer. »

Emmanuel revient, poussant Nathalie dans un fauteuil similaire à celui de Manuel, la jambe dans une attelle provisoire. D'une autre pièce, Nicolas arrive, et voyant le groupe, s'empresse de les rejoindre. Manuel lui résume les derniers développements. L’ancien Président n’en a pas l’air ravi, Emmanuel le voit s’agiter du coin de l’œil. 

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?  
\- Je vais vous ramener chacun et chacune dans votre univers d'origine. Merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider. Infiniment."

Les Élyséens s'entre-regardent. Est-ce vraiment la fin de leur aventure ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much.  
> Un court épilogue encore, et c'est finiiiiiii.
> 
> Je n'ai pas identifié les deux derniers membres de l'équipe des Anarchistes, mais c'est Jeremy Corbyn et Yannis Varoufakis. Oui, dans notre monde aucun des sept n'est anarchiste, je sais.


	26. Vingt ans après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Générique de fin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bauCeRvAeZM)

"Sur ta gauche !"  
Au cri de Penelope, Christiane pivote sur elle-même, allonge sa lame, et cueille les tomates qu'elle avait laissé sur leur pied. Elle pose la grappe de fruits dans le panier à ses pieds. Ça devrait être assez. Elle essuie son front. Le soleil tape déjà dur malgré l'heure matinale, et elle est en nage sous son chapeau de paille. Elle revient à petits pas vers le perron de l’Élysée où Penelope l'attend. Les deux femmes rentrent dans le palais, dont les murs épais conservent la fraîcheur même au plus fort de l'été.  
"On sera combien déjà cette année ?  
\- Treize. Nathalie vient avec Najat et Lise, Emmanuel avec Manuel et inversement Manuel avec Emmanuel. Carla ne sera pas là mais Nicolas amène Louis et Gulia.  
\- On va avoir assez de nourriture ?  
\- Tu poses la même question chaque année.  
\- Mais treize...  
\- Tout va bien se passer, Penelope."  
La galloise soupire d'un air inquiet. Christiane la considère avec attendrissement. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné, il y a 20 ans, que l'espionne si sûre d'elle pouvait être aussi angoissée pour tout ce qui concerne le domestique. Elle lui prend la main et la regarde dans les yeux.

"Vraiment, Penelope, tout va bien se passer, comme chaque année. Ils vont tous ramener de la nourriture supplémentaire, comme toujours. Tu veux de l'aide en cuisine avant que j'aille les chercher ?"  
Ce n'est pas une vraie proposition. Christiane n'a jamais été douée en cuisine. Quand à la fin de leurs années à parcourir le multivers et à jouer les justicières inter-dimensionnelles en duo elles se sont installées de façon permanente à demeure à l’Élysée, les rôles se sont répartis naturellement. A Christiane le jardinage et le ménage, à Penelope la cuisine et le bricolage. Christiane s'est étonnée que Penelope n'ait pas d'attirance pour le jardinage, mais la galloise lui avoua que durant toutes ses années sous couverture auprès de François Fillon, elle avait prétendu aimer parce que cela faisait partie de l'habitus de grande bourgeoise, mais que la culture des plantes ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Totalement incompréhensible pour Christiane, mais elle aimait Penelope telle qu'elle était.

"C'est gentil Christiane. Je vais me débrouiller, mais je veux bien que tu viennes dans la cuisine avec moi et qu'on discute pendant que je travaille." Les deux femmes se dirigent vers la cuisine. Elles ont choisi de s'installer à l’Élysée par sentimentalité, absolument pas par praticité. Le bâtiment est bien trop grand pour deux personnes, elles n'en utilisent que quelques pièces, mêmes lors de la réunion annuelle des Élyséens comme aujourd'hui. Mais elles aiment la grande bâtisse même si les parties inhabitées tombent lentement en ruine. Elle ne leur survivra pas très longtemps, mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Penelope commence à préparer le repas, et Christiane l'aide comme elle peut. Elle lave les légumes, les coupe selon les instructions de sa compagne, lui sort les différents plats dont elle a besoin, mais surtout elle la regarde s'activer avec admiration. Penelope n'a rien perdu de sa vivacité, même si elle s'aide d'une canne pour se déplacer. Christiane ne la trouve jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle se concentre sur une tâche simple. Elle s'approche d'elle alors que la galloise mélange la pâte d'un crumble de butternut, et la prend dans ses bras. Penelope se retourne et l'embrasse.  
"Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
\- J'adore te voir t'activer. Que ce soit faire un crumble ou découper des zombies."

Elle reste quelques minutes tête contre tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie retentisse au poignet de Christiane.  
"C'est déjà l'heure d'aller les chercher ? Ça ne va jamais être prêt à temps !  
\- Je les ramène dans la cuisine et tout le monde mettra la main à la pâte.  
\- Ok, mais dans ce cas commence par ramener Benoît et Nicolas. C'est les plus efficaces avec des couteaux. Ça ira pour les voyages ?  
\- Ça ira parfaitement. À tout de suite, darling."  
Et sur un dernier baiser, la scientifique active sa machine. Depuis leur aventure tous ensemble, les Élyséens se sont revus de loin en loin. Christiane et Penelope sont restées ensemble et ont vécus de nombreuses aventures ensembles, même s'il a fallu plusieurs années pour que la scientifique se rende compte que les sentiments qu'elle avait développé à l'égard de l'espionne, et que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, depuis longtemps. De temps à autre elles avaient sollicité l'aide d'un ou plusieurs Élyséens, faisant transiter les nouvelles entre eux. Puis quand elles avaient pris leur retraite et reconquis sur les zombies le jardin de l'Élysée, elles avaient sollicité l'aide de l'équipe entière. Elles avaient ensuite décidé d'en faire un rassemblement annuel.

Six voyages et une préparation collective de repas plus tard. Ils sont tous posés dans le parc, sous une tonnelle montée par les Macrons et les enfants Sarkozy. Le Maître des Horloges utilise son pouvoir pour amuser la galerie et surtout les trois enfants, qui ne se lassent pas de voir des objets divers instantanément apparaître dans leurs mains. Nicolas échange avec animation avec Manuel et son conjoint Emmanuel. L'influence du déplacement du Nexus à NDDL s'est lentement faite sentir dans tous leurs univers, de façon différente. Nicolas a peut-être été le plus affecté. Il a totalement assumé d'abandonner la politique et est parti vivre avec sa meute et sa famille dans le bois Lejuc, assumant totalement son rôle de défenseur de la Nature sauvage. A désormais 83 ans, il a passé le flambeau à ses enfants, Gulia étant devenue la nouvelle cheffe de meute. Il discute avec Manuel. Ce dernier était reparti de la première aventure des Élyséens avec des armes et médicaments bien plus avancés que ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans sa France dévastée par la 3e guerre mondiale et limitée à Paris. Avec cette technologie, il a entrepris d'unifier les différentes factions de Paris sous la bannière de sa nouvelle Ligue Républicaine. S'il discute maintenant avec Nicolas, c'est que l'intra-muros enfin pacifié, il envisage de reconquérir les bois de Vincennes et Boulogne, pour assurer l'indépendance alimentaire de la ville et réaliser son projet de grand Paris. Il est donc friand de conseils et informations sur comment mener ses troupes et sa stratégie dans les bois, un terrain que ce fils de la ville connait mal. 

Plus loin, Benoît joue avec la meute de loups. Il a continué dans la politique, son mouvement du 17 Mai est la première force d'opposition face à la majorité écolo dans son monde. Quelques morts suspectes dans les rangs du gouvernement font croire à Penelope qu'il n'a pas renoncé à ses méthodes expéditives pour accélérer le jeu politique.

Penelope dispose les assiettes en discutant avec Najat. Elle et Nathalie ont assumé leur liaison et vivent sur une péniche sur la Loire avec leur fille, Lise. L'élection présidentielle de leur version de la France se déroule toujours lors d'un _Hunger Game_ virtuel, mais ça fait belle lurette qu'elles ne participent plus, et que d'ailleurs les candidats se font rare. Najat est bien plus intéressée par les questions de gestion citoyenne des cours d'eau, une question qui prend de l'ampleur avec l'explosion du nombre de français vivant dans des habitats nomades, notamment sur l'eau. Penelope aime beaucoup Najat et Nathalie. Elle y voit comme un reflet d'elle et Christiane, si elles avaient pu commencer leur relation plus tôt.

Nathalie, elle, discute avec Manuel, le conjoint universitaire d'Emmanuel le (désormais ex-président de la Sorbonne). Manuel déplore que la plupart des UFR de l'Université soient désormais en autogestion. La Présidence n'a plus qu'un pouvoir consultatif, elle centralise les décisions des UFR et éventuellement aide à gérer les arbitrages entre elles. Il se lance dans un long récapitulatif de l'influence et des pouvoirs de la Présidence de la Sorbonne au cours de l'Histoire de l'Université, qui comme toujours lui permet de démontrer que c'était mieux avant.

Christiane observe enfin Emmanuel l'universitaire et Emmanuel le post-apocalyptique discuter entre eux, en jetant des coups d’œil au Maître des horloges. Emmanuel est probablement en train de flirter avec lui-même, pour changer. Il y a 20 ans, le Maître des Horloges et Emmanuel ont hésité à rester ensemble. Mais Emmanuel a finalement décidé de retourner dans son univers et du Manuel avec lequel il partageait sa vie là-bas. Ça a brisé le cœur du super-héros, il a mis des années à s'en remettre. Christiane pose les salades tomates/mozzarella sur la table. Penelope revient de la cave avec les bouteilles de vin qu'elle a choisies. Elle les dispose sur la table puis s'approche de Christiane, laisse sa canne contre le dossier d'une chaise et place sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne alors que tout le monde prend place autour de la table. Manuel débouche le vin, Emmanuel commence à servir de l'eau à la ronde. Nicolas commence à servir les salades. Puis lentement un silence se fait. Penelope et Christiane sont toujours debout, perdues dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. 83 et 86 ans, deux vies bien remplies, vingt ans d'aventures côte à côte. Leurs invités les regardent. Najat prend la main de Nathalie. Gulia gratouille le haut du crâne d'Oreille Déchirée. Manuel passe un bras autour des épaules d'Emmanuel. Un ange passe.

"Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime, darling."

Elles s'embrassent, puis semblent seulement redécouvrir les onze personnes qui les regardent. Christiane rougit légèrement. Penelope sourit de toutes ses dents. Les deux femmes s'assoient. Dans la chaleur de l'été, le repas commence.

 

\-- FIN --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Tous les retours sont les bienvenus. Ca m'a pris bien plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pas mal divergé de mon projet original, mais j'ai bien trippé. Vous noterez que l'épilogue se déroule après une ellipse de 20 ans, n'hésitez pas à remplir les blancs du texte.
> 
>  
> 
> Quelques chansons que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de placer, et qui auraient du se retrouver dans les notes de fin d'oeuvre, mais ça dépassait le nombre total de lettres autorisées : 
> 
> Thème pour Christiane : _[Electric Lady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbwenUCOXrQ)_  
>  Quand Emmanuel a dit au Maître des Horloges qu'ils ne restaient pas ensemble : _[Happy Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzoYgasvKdo)_  
>  Un thème alternatif pour proustine!Emmanuel : _[Every time we say goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP02sgYrHsw)_ (en vrai tout morceau de Chet Baker colle bien)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Vu que l'idée c'était de faire un crossover de fics, la plupart des persos ont été inventés par d'autres auteurices, auxquel-le-s je rends crédit (et merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser les persos !) :  
> Emmanuel Macron dans le second chapitre est un des persos principaux de _[Sturm und Drang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9890984)_ , de Proustine.  
> NKM dans le 3e chapitre sort de _[Promenons nous dans les bois](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606686/)_ , de rainbowl.  
> Emmanuel Macron dans le 4e chapitre sort d' _[Une brève histoire des héros de France](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11034267/)_ , de Tabouret.  
> Benoît Hamon dans le cinquième chapitre vient de _[Au dessus de tout soupçon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11801232)_ , de Liley.  
> Dans le 6e chapitre, la narratrice provient d'une fanfic non-publiée, écrite par dodo et nommée _PenelopeEspion_.  
>  Dans le 7e, le point de vue est celui du Manuel Valls de _[Paris](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10591911/)_ , de CélineN.  
> Dans le chapitre 8, vous avez le Nicolas Sarkozy de _[Nicolas Sarkozy Fighting Wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10495899)_ , par moi-même (car on est jamais mieux fanservi que par soi-même).  
> Finalement, dans les chapitres 17 à 22, l'action se situe dans le monde de _[Politiques des Caraïbes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11830638/chapters/26700657)_ , de FlowerKnight.  
> S'ils apparaissent ici c'est que j'ai fortement apprécié les fics dont ils proviennent, et je vous conseille d'aller les lire si vous appréciez celle-ci :)
> 
>  
> 
> Toutes les chansons associées aux chapitres, rassemblées :
> 
> Chapitre 1 : _[Pruit Igoe and Prophecies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0RKpmjjpLQ)_  
>  Chapitre 2 : _[Almost Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4PKzz81m5c)_  
>  Chapitre 3 : _[Darling Darling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lujj9if007o)_  
>  Chapitre 4 : _[If I had a heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBAzlNJonO8)_  
>  Chapitre 5 : _[Psycho Killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O52jAYa4Pm8)_  
>  Chapitre 6 : _[Diamonds and Rust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MSwBM_CbyY)_  
>  Chapitre 7 : _[The Woods](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFPwh35CTLg)_  
>  Chapitre 8 : _[Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi4pzKvuEQM)_  
>  Chapitre 9 : _[Someday my prince will come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wd--YgSCfA)_  
>  Chapitre 10 : _[Built for this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giSU6OtCM8k&feature=youtu.be&t=21s)_  
>  Chapitre 11 : _[I don't want to be an emperor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vDk5pxcyFE)_  
>  Chapitre 12 : _[999999](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgVTmt6t3hg)_  
>  Chapitre 13 : _[Battle without honor or humanity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzfv5WdVr2c)_  
>  Chapitre 14 : _[For the Damaged coda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Js-XbNj6Tk)_  
>  Chapitre 15 : _[Exile Vilify](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Vg2YS-sFE)_  
>  Chapitre 16 : _[Bad Blood](https://youtu.be/QcIy9NiNbmo?t=35s)_  
>  Chapitre 17 : _[Run boy run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0)_  
>  Chapitre 18 : _[Prelude to war](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlcUwUwjLrs)_  
>  Chapitre 19 : _[Beat it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDD9LpLyGiQ)_  
>  Chapitre 20 : _[Gaeta's Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY3gY48pxjA)_  
>  Chapitre 21 : _[High Noon in Killville](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6Q65yNStcM)_  
>  Chapitre 22 : _[L'escalier aux 100 000 marches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEfGlt7UP2c)_  
>  Chapitre 23 : _[The Long Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X21JXIO-Tec)_  
>  Chapitre 24 : _[I am the Doctor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7VmOZ4Ppj8)_  
>  Chapitre 25 : _[Do you feel it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTA0DSfrGZ0)_  
>  Chapitre 26 : _[Love Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bauCeRvAeZM)_


End file.
